


Tribe

by BubuBORG



Series: Team Medi: Tribe [2]
Category: Bright (2017), Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor (Video Games), Middle-earth: Shadow of War, Star Trek, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, Tusks: The Orc Dating Sim, Warcraft - All Media Types, Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Crossover, Deeper Well, Deus Ex Tom Bombadil, Episode: s05e15 A Hole In The World, Fel Magic, Free Orcs, Gen, Great Bird of The Galaxy, Guest Stars, IN SPACE!, Implied Sexual Content, It's about the journey, M/M, Multiple Crossovers, Old Ones, Orcapalooza!, Orcs, Orcs In Space!, Other, Past Abuse, Past Prostitution, Phoenix Force - Freeform, Season/Series 01, WAAAGH!, Xenophilia, bizarre alien biology, oh boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-05-14 04:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 71,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubuBORG/pseuds/BubuBORG
Summary: Freed from the influence of Mordor, The Twenty-Five orcs must now make their way out in the galaxy to find a home and destiny for themselves.  Several futures and possibilities will present themselves to Azkh, Ratbag, and their newfound family.  More allies and enemies lay in wait.  But it's not about the destination.





	1. ARE WE THERE YET?

 

“Did you pack everything?”

Ratbag stopped shoving shirts in the suitcase and glared at Azkh.“Everything?”

“Yeah.”Azkh absently asked as he picked up another curated box.

“I only got maybe five shirts,” Ratbag said, rifling through his things.“Pair of pants…six pairs of socks…a whole bunch of these white loincloths you seem to like to see me in…”

“O- _kay_!”Azkh called out.“You made your point.”

“But!” Ratbag brought out another suitcase.“When we get to Earth, I see this little treasure chest getting filled up!”

Azkh came back into the bedroom.He crossed the room to Ratbag and looked at him.“What else did you have in mind?”

“I want…”Ratbag tapped at his lip rings.“I want us to go to those nighty-night clubs with the music and we can wear the matching…things and look real…”

“Mega?” Azkh suggested.Ratbag had a streak of wanting to impress.

“Super-duper meggity mega!” Ratbag exclaimed.

“We can do that,” Azkh agreed.“But what about the other guys?”

“Well, they can dress however they like,” Ratbag said with a dismissive wave.“But they’re not much for wearin’ skulls and bones for decoration, are they?Earth-humans, I mean?”

“Noooot so much,” Azkh replied, grabbing another box, looking at it.“Is this the…What is this, Rattie?”

“Oh!” Ratbag stopped and moved to Azkh and the box.“Them are Ratbag’s odds and ends.Things I thought we could put on tables and things when we get where we’re goin’.”

Azkh frowned as he stuck his hand in the box and pulled out an array of rocks and flowers pulled out of the ground. 

“These flowers are dead, you know,” Azkh said.“You gotta pull them out by the root to keep them alive.”

“Oh.” Ratbag’s face fell.It seemed like some of the simple things were the hardest for some of the Twenty-five to learn outside of the realm of Mordor.

“Ohhh,” Azkh pulled Ratbag in for a side-hug.“It’s all right.We can dry these flowers out and do something with them.”

Zaga popped his head into the room.“Um, got a moment?”

Azkh looked over his shoulder.“Yeah!”He turned back to Rattie.“Keep packing.Okay?”

“Okay.”

Azkh moved to the door where Zaga the Bard looked slightly unsure.“What’s up?” he asked.

“So…” Zaga began and shuffled his feet.“Some of us were wondering about this trip…”

“Uh-huh?” Azkh murmured as he continued to go through Ratbag’s rock collection.

“What is it you’re expecting us to do?” Zaga grimaced.

“Oh.Well…” Azkh put the box down on a nearby table.“I was wondering how many of you were willing to learn some basic ship operations.I mean, Dunder and Bender and the other Machineers seem pretty enthusiastic about learning how the ship works, and I’m sure that Xurek and Nimxon can work with whomever.Hey,” Azkh looked at Zaga who looked more concerned than ever.“What’s this about?”

“I…” Zaga looked away.“I don’t think I can learn how to work your ship.I mean I’m just an Uruk who sings and…”

“Zaga.” Azkh looked intently at the Uruk.“You are not ‘just’ anything.But I have no intention of making you do anything you’re not comfortable with.”His expression softened.“We will find our way, and our place in this new family.Together.”

“Okay.”

Azkh patted Zaga on the back.“Are you packed?”

“More or less,” Zaga replied.“Most of us have nothing but the clothes on our backs, you know.”

Before Azkh could give any encouragement, Zaga shuffled away.

Ratbag struggled with his suitcase as he dragged it out of the bedroom.“Urrgh!What was that about then?” he asked.

Azkh shrugged.“We’re changing things again.We all felt comfortable here because these woods were at least something you could relate to.Now we’re going in a space ship to wander among the stars and everything’s upside-down again.”

Ratbag took Azkh’s hand.“Ratbag thinks Azkh is already homesick.”

Azkh squeezed Ratbag’s hand back.“Well, maybe.But what your fellow Uruks are feeling is worse.Remember how you first felt on Fence that very first day out of deep-freeze?”

Ratbag put his free hand over his own shoulder.“Everything felt…wrong.Shapes, colors.Alien.”

“Now multiply that by twenty-f—three.”Azkh had to continually remind himself that the two Olog-hai, Az-Harto and Brûz, were staying behind for a time.“That reminds me; did you check in with Xurek to go over the helm controls?”

“Yeah, an’ he’s givin’ me an’ Gark the rundown with pre-flight.” Ratbag said, dismissively.“It’s easy…” Ratbag took a second to elaborate. “I looked at the console and everything just…made sense.You know?”

“I’ve got a feeling that lots of us will have moments like that.”Azkh picked the box of rocks back up.“There’s a good chance that those snagae and Uruks and all of them had specialties of knowledge that we’ll just find out as we go.”

“Orcs like Ratbag were made to fly things?” Ratbag asked.

Azkh nodded.“And we’ll see what Zaga and all the rest can do.”

 

***

 

The Uruk camp was slowly being disassembled.Akoth Slayer of the Dead directed those Uruks formerly of the Terror Tribe in getting the skins and pillars rolled up and organized. 

“Oi,” Dred the Terror spoke up.“What makes you all fink we’re gonna need these on that nice flying ship?”

“Whether we take it, or we burn it, we collect them here for now,” Akoth told him.“Azkh will tell us which.”

Akoth kept moving toward the Mystic circle, where the shelter had already been torn down.Vak, G’nash and Snafu the Soothsayer sat and meditated, eyes closed.

“Mystics.” Akoth addressed them.

Vak opened his clear blue eyes and looked at Akoth serenely.“Brother Akoth.The day greets you.”

“Brothers Mystic, Xurek is ready to begin assigning quarters,” Akoth told them.“They want you three settled first to assist in the rest.”

“Thank you, brother,” G’nash replied, and rose.He and Snafu moved down the trail that led to the hangar complex.

Vak remained seated, and patted the ground, beckoning Akoth to sit.

Akoth complied, and slumped.

“What’s wrong,” Vak asked.

“Nothing’s wrong,” Akoth replied.“Everything’s going according to Azkh’s schedule.”

“Akoth,” Vak admonished.“You perform these tasks as if they were your duty, even though these things have little meaning.There are no Captains, there are no Snaga, there are none but we Twenty-f…Twenty-four,” he amended.He had trouble remembering about the Ologs as well. 

“It’s what I was brought on to do by the Bright Lord,” Akoth replied.“I was loyal to him.I remain loyal by doing the bidding of Mister Azkh.”

Vak considered.“It’s perfectly fine to be sad,” he told Akoth, “Where you feel a loss.Many of us feel that loss.”

Akoth said nothing.

Vak leaned in.“ _Do_ you still feel it?” he asked.

“Huh?” Akoth grunted.

“Do you feel that tingle on your brain, on your cheek, where he touched you?Where he said those Elvish words and made you _his_?”

Tears welled up in Akoth’s eyes. “Yes."

“What does it feel like?” Vak asked.

Akoth struggled for a moment.“It feels like…like…”

“Yes?” Vak pressed.

“It feels like…” Akoth barely spoke it.“Love.”

“Yesss,” Vak whispered.“That feeling that if you do his bidding, lay your life down for him, you would be loved.But, you know what?”

“It’s not real,” Akoth said, blinking the tears away.“It’s not real love, not real anything.And I can’t stop it.And now I’m…” The Uruk turned to Vak.“What _am_ I?”

“You are Akoth!” Vak exclaimed.

“Am I good?Bad?” Akoth asked.“I’ve killed scores of Tarks and Uruks and Ghuls and everything for the Dark Lord.Am I a killer?Am I a murderer?What am I, Mystic?”Akoth’s eyes became obscured from under his hood.His breathing was deep and ragged. 

Vak attempted to place a hand on Akoth’s back, to steady him.“That Akoth is slain,” Vak said.“This Akoth before me is reborn.He is his own person, with free will to choose his own path.”

“What path should I take?What kind of…person…should I become?”

Vak smiled at Akoth.“You get to find out for yourself.”

Akoth breathed in and exhaled slowly. “Mystic, there’s something I need to confess.”

“Brother,” Vak replied.“You can tell us anything!There is no judgment, we are all starting anew!”

“But you cannot tell the others,” Akoth said.

“Akoth—“

“When I tell you, you will _want_ to keep this secret,” Akoth insisted.

Vak’s brow knit when he replied.

“Tell me.”

 

 

***

 

 

“Lat’ral sensor array.”

“Correct.” 

Xurek held his hands behind his back as Ratbag and Gark sat at the cockpit stations.Ratbag was performing a mock preflight check with the Reman to make sure he had gotten the correct procedures down.After all, innately knowing how to fly things didn’t immediately translate into correctly flying them. 

Gark Caragor-lover was about a step behind Ratbag.He, too seemed to have the knack for understanding what was before him at the station but the pure volume of numbers and letters kept getting in the way.Xurek attempted to help by switching the stations from the pictographic Reman characters to the Romulan alphabet which had more in common with the tengwar lettering system.

“Targetin’ sensors.” Ratbag said.He and Gark had spindly headpieces on which covered their left ears.

“Correct,” Xurek said again.

“Navigational deflector array,” Gark said.

“Yes, but make sure you can discern the difference between the Nav deflectors and the defensive shields,” Xurek said.“They have the same root in the menu but obviously do very different things.”

Gark nodded.“Right.”

“Is this a Reman ship, Xurek?” Ratbag asked.“Got your letters all over the place.”

“It’s Romulan Surplus,” Xurek said, and sneered.“Remans do not have starships, but what the Romulans give them.”

“Eh?” Gark perked up.“Whut’s that about, then?”

“Remans are a subclass in the Romulan Empire,” Xurek said.“We toil on our dark world, so they can rule their planets.”

“So what you’re sayin’ is,” Ratbag said, stroking his chin.“You’re orcs.”

Xurek nodded.“In a matter of speaking.”

Ratbag regarded Xurek with his gaunt face with sunken eye sockets and nostrils and teeth that jutted up from the jaw. 

_Yeah_ , he thought. _Of_ course _they were orcs_. 

“Coming with us?” Gark asked. 

“Yeah, wanna run wif' us wild boys?” Ratbag added.“Wif’ our skins and bones?”Ratbag referred to a comment he’d heard the other Reman, Nimxon, make about the Twenty-Five.

Xurek chuckled.“We’ll see.We’ll do the live pre-flight in a few hours.Until then, continue to familiarize yourself with the interface.You’ll do fine.”With that, Xurek left them alone on the bridge.

 

Gark turned to Ratbag and put his arm on the chair rest.“Not that _you_ need to worry about all that.”

“What’cha mean?” Ratbag said, staring at the screen.

“Well, you got the Boss, don’cha?” Gark replied.

Ratbag wrinkled his nose.“No!” he scoffed.“It’s not like that.”

“I’m not getting in yer business, Rattie,” Gark said.“It’s just what we see.”

“No one but you an’ me volunteered to do this,” Ratbag countered. 

Gark put his hands up.“All right.All right.”

“Still tryin’ to figure what all this means,” Ratbag muttered.“What about you?”

“Bright Lord put us in boxes.Boss took us away from Mordor.Now we’re working a star ship,” Gark replied with a shrug.“I’m not bothered.”

“Lucky you,” Ratbag sighed. 

Gark shrugged.“Never fit in quite right in the ranks in Mordor anyways,” he said.“And all that _shrakh_ that Azkh dropped on us…It just makes sense.So let’s go, I say.Up and out.”

Ratbag looked at Gark’s smile and it was different than those Uruk smiles he’d seen before. 

It was sincere.

“Yeah,” Ratbag said, and smiled back.

“Hey, those new teeth look good,” Gark said, still smiling.“Now don’t go eatin’ rocks again and waste all that work.”

“Oi!” Ratbag protested.“That was only the once!An’ I was hungry!”

 

 

***

 

 

Azkh wandered the empty hallway of his soon-to-be former home.The walls were stripped of everything; the Winarin installation he purchased at Jupiter Station all those years ago was already in the Cargo Bay in a crate.He walked into the study.The dark wood paneling dominated the room now that all of his bookcases were removed.

 _This isn’t my home anymore_ , he realized.

Soon, his home would be his ship, and he’d be dealing with stresses that he’d been able to avoid up until now.He’d be just as out of his element as the Uruks.

“We’re all in this together,” he said aloud.

He heard a noise.Then someone shushing another.

His eyebrows rose as he silently left the study and moved toward the stairs.

As he moved toward the bedrooms, he heard more activity and another shushing and a deep-throated giggle. He knocked on the door before he entered the room that Zaga and Kaszh had occupied. 

The two straightened up on one of the beds, looking straight ahead. 

Azkh stifled the urge to laugh at them.“Everything all right in here?” he asked.

“Yes, Mr. Azkh,” Kaszh said.

“Yup,” Zaga agreed.

Azkh watched as they kept their eyes forward, but he saw Zaga’s collar slightly disheveled, and some discoloration around his neck.Kaszh absently ran his tongue around his mouth, where Azkh could still see a bit of drool.

“Just make sure you’re packed by the time it’s time to board,” Azkh reminded them.He walked up to them, and put his hands on their shoulders.“And guys, there’s no need to sneak, all right?”

The two of them turned to each other, and their cheeks darkened.“All right,” Zaga said sheepishly.

Azkh exited the room, and walked down the hall a bit before he heard the two of them resume their activity.As he did, Xurek appeared at the base of the stairs. 

“ETA for departure is set for 1900 hours local,” he told Azkh.“We’re starting to get them settled in.”

“Good.Oh,” Azkh said.“I’d like Zaga and Kaszh to share quarters, if that’s not too much to ask.”

“I already have them bunked together,” Xurek replied. 

“I don’t think they need bunk beds,” Azkh said, looking up toward the bedrooms.

“Well…yes,” Xurek conceded.“I didn’t tell you what I caught them doing last week.”

“Really?” Azkh exclaimed. 

“Anyway, Ratbag and Gark are checked out on the helm and nav controls,” Xurek reported.“Nimxon reports that Dunder and Bender will work out in the Engine room with him.

“And Zero-Gee?”

“Zero-Gee’s fine, Azkh.He’s settled in the library computer interface and he’s plugged himself in.”Xurek leaned in as they moved toward the passage to the hangar.“Are you sure he’s not some kind of android?”

Azkh shook his head.“Not according to the doctor on Fence.”

“Are they _all_ checked out…medically?”

“Only a few of them didn’t get some kind of medical exam,” Azkh replied.The more solitary ones like Akoth and Forthog.”He turned to Xurek.“You’re not worried about catching something, are you?”

“Maybe Nimxon is,” Xurek replied.

Azkh nodded.“I’d like you and him to try something once we’re underway.”

“What’s that?” Xurek asked.He opened the door to the tunnel and they strolled through.

“I’d like the two of you to use your…abilities on one of them.I want to see if that ‘branding’ that Talion did to them can be undone.”

“Are you sure you want to?” Xurek asked.“Seems like they weren’t that cooperative before they were branded by him.”

“I want them to go forward honestly,” Azkh said.“Not just because someone enslaved them.”

Xurek shrugged.“We can try.Perhaps with your beau?”

“Ratbag isn’t branded,” Azkh replied, a little too sharply.

“All right,” Xurek genuflected.

Azkh sighed.“Sorry.”

“No need to apologize,” Xurek said.“This is quite an undertaking you’ve put on yourself.Erm…”

Azkh turned to the Reman.It wasn’t like him to be reluctant.“Yes?”

“Ratbag and Gark asked me if Nimxon and I were joining them,” Xurek said.

“And what did you say?” Azkh inquired.

“I didn’t,” Xurek replied.“Ratbag threw me off-guard.He said I’m one of you.”

Azkh stopped.“Xurek,” he said. 

Xurek looked off. 

“ _Absolutely_ you are welcome to join us,” Azkh told the Reman.“You and Nimxon.And as many Remans as you want to invite.I know how hard it was for you on Remus.”

To anyone else, Xurek’s smile would be terrifying.But Azkh could see the warmth in it from his dealings with the Reman.“Thank you, Azkh.”

Azkh began to move toward Xurek, but was rebuffed by his arms held up.“Ah-ah.I don’t hug.”

Azkh chuckled and began walking toward the hangar once more, with Xurek holding up the rear.“Well, maybe we’ll change that.”

 

The hangar had about ten or so Uruks hauling their meager belongings up the gangway into the ship.Azkh scanned them for signs of Ratbag and found him navigating his way back down.Azkh whistled, causing Rattie’s ears to twitch.He zeroed in on Azkh in quick order. 

Azkh took note that he had another orc in tow.Gark looked slightly awkward as Rattie moved toward Azkh and put his arm around him.“Gark an’ me were getting our legs at the controls,” he told Azkh.

“Good,” Azkh replied and turned to Gark.“How’s your arm?” he asked.

Gark had been injured in The Albino’s attack a month prior.He absently glanced at his arm and flexed.“Oh, you know.Kind of stiff, but fine.Had worse done to me, so can’t complain.”

“Good, good!” Azkh replied brightly.“All the same, the next time we can, we’ll get a doctor to check on you.”

Gark nodded.“I gotta grab my things,” he told Ratbag.“See you in the cockpit, eh?”He smiled at Ratbag as he trotted away.

Azkh turned to Ratbag.“Looks like you made a friend.”

“Yeah, he’s…nice,” Ratbag said, before looking sheepishly back at Azkh.“ _Just_ a friend, though!”

Azkh looked back at Ratbag’s guilty expression.“Rattie, you can have other friends besides me!”He arched his eyebrows.“I don’t think I’m a jealous boyfriend.”

“It’s just…we were never nice to each other before,” Ratbag said.“I mean, Uruks.Not just Gark.”

Azkh thought back to Talion on the satellite over Arda.He wished he knew the full story of the Dark Ranger and the power he somehow had.And he wondered what Gark was like before he was branded.

“Have you eaten?” he asked Ratbag.

“Had a bar of something that was like eatin’ twigs an’ dried fruit,” Ratbag said, sticking his tongue out. 

“Just a ration bar, then,” Azkh nodded.

“Better than rocks,” Ratbag remarked.

“Only just,” Azkh agreed, then turned to Ratbag.“You’re not actually…?”

Ratbag sighed.“ _No_.That was one. Time!”

“Okay, okay,” Azkh laughed.“What are you hungry for?”

“Hmm,” Ratbag tapped at his lip rings.“Meat.”

“Meat’s good,” Azkh said.“Can you be more specific?”

“Don’t want that chewy dried stuff,” Ratbag said.They’d had their fill of herd animal jerky for days.“Want something nice and slippery.Go down nice.”

“Ah,” Azkh nodded.“I think I know just the thing.“Do you know what my favorite food was when I was an orcling?”

Ratbag twisted his mouth in thought.“Klingon food!” he exclaimed.

“Yes!” Azkh said.But my favorite dish was something called _gagh_.Have I told you about it?”

“ _Gagh_ …” Ratbag tried the word out.He liked it.It sounded like something the Black Speech speakers would say.

“Yes, it’s basically serpent worms,” Azkh explained.“Now you can have it chilled or you can serve it stewed, but the traditional plate of _gagh_ is served,” Azkh looked thoughtful.“How should I say this?”

Ratbag looked at Azkh with growing understanding and he began to grin.“Ya eat the worms _live_?” he exclaimed.

“Well, with some kind of garnish, but, um, yes.”

Ratbag was beaming now.“You have them?We can have the _gagh_ worms now?”

Azkh threw his head back and laughed as he took Rattie’s arm.“Come on.”

The ship’s galley was brought online for the journey, and a kitchen area was beginning to be stocked.Gizhnoz Flesh-flayer manned the kitchen for the time being, and was continuing to inventory the stock.

As Azkh and Ratbag entered the galley, about five other Uruks had sat down to eat out of bowls.Table manners weren’t generally expected at this point, and they were basically shoveling the bowl’s contents into their mouths happily.It seemed to make Gizhnoz content.He then eyed the two of them and waved.

“Ho there!” he said.“Up for some grub?”he then laughed, and added.“Or some grubs?”

Azkh bellied up to the serving bar. “Did you thaw out the serpent worms like I asked?” He asked Grizhnoz.

“Ah, yes.They’re in the cooler, but we can warm them up for you anytime—“

“I’ll take it from here,” Azkh said, coming around the counter.The cook seemed a little put out, but curious to see what Azkh would do.

He got out two wide-brimmed steel bowls and placed them on the serving counter.He grabbed the container of the serpent worms and began to scoop them into the bowl.Both orcs looked on with fascination. 

“Wait, you’re not gonna—?” Gizhnoz asked falteringly.

He grabbed a heating utensil and aimed it at the worms.The dormant worms began to move about in the bowl.He then applied a red marinade to them, and a kelp-like garnish.he then presented one of the bowls to Ratbag with a flourish.

“And that’s _gagh_ ,” he said.

The Slaughter Tribe cook continued to gawp at the bowls and, having observed Azkh’s technique, made himself a bowl. 

Ratbag reticently put a hand in his bowl and moved the worms about, watching them react to his touch.“So how do I…?” he began.

“How do you eat them?” Azkh finished.“You take a handful,” he himself put his hand into the bowl, making sure he held a bit of the garnish as well, and placed it up over his head.“And you lower it into your mouth.”He closed his eyes as he did so, as the worms tried to avoid his mouth as he took them in.He worked his jaw a bit, and swallowed quickly.“You don’t want to chew too much,” he explained.He was now getting some attention from some of the others.“Part of the _gagh_ experience is feeling the worms move about in your stomach.Now, we don’t have the kind of stomach that Klingons have, but, rest assured, we’re more than up to the task.”He turned to the rest of the galley.“Anyone else?”

Surprising no one, Krug the Allergic whooped his approval.“ME!” he hollered.

At least three others clamored as well.Gizhnoz looked back at the cooler and stroked his chin.“We might have to stock up more of this _shrakh_ ,” he said to himself. 

 

Azkh sat down with Ratbag, as Krug, Gorzu Slow-yet-steady, and Grinashk went up for their own serving of gagh.Never mind they had already had bowls of stew downed. 

Akoth remained at the table, finishing off the dregs of his bowl.

Azkh noticed his solitude.He got up, as Ratbag continued to gorge, to sit next to him.

“I wanted to thank you,” Azkh began.“For organizing the teardown of the camp.I appreciate it.”

“Most kind, Mr. Azkh,” Akoth said, carefully.

“Won’t you join us?” Azkh pressed.“If you’re so inclined.”

Akoth eyed Ratbag moving on to Azkh’s own bowl, and sneaking a handful of worms.“You have company.”

Azkh turned and caught Rattie sneaking the food.He clucked his tongue.“You’re more than welcome. I’d like to sit down and talk to all of you about…well, all the changes.”

Akoth looked down at his empty bowl.“I am content to serve, Mr. Azkh,” he said.“In whatever way you need.”

“All right,” Azkh said, with a thin smile.“I don’t want anyone to feel like they can’t talk about anything or they’re alone in whatever they’re going through.If you change your mind…?”

“Thank you,” Akoth said, and abruptly took his bowl and left the table.

Azkh watched him go, then moved back to Ratbag.About half of his bowl of _gagh_ was gone.

“Did you get enough?” Azkh teased him when he sat back down.“You weren’t kidding when you said you were hungry.”

“Do you got any other Klingon food that Ratbag might like?” Rattie said, suddenly affectionate.He put his arm over Azkh’s shoulder and gazed at him.

“We might be able to cook something in the Klingon style,” Azkh allowed. “It’s gonna be hard to make heart of targ where we’re going.”

“Heart of Tark?” Gizhnoz perked up.“Is that a thing?”

“Targ,” Azkh corrected.“And some kind of blood pie, but again, have to substitute the rokeg.” 

“You’re lucky I’m full,” Rattie purred. 

They made their way to their cabin, which had already been furnished with Azkh’s belongings.Their bed was turned down, and Ratbag began to take off his shoes and socks.His big toes had already worn a hole in them, Azkh noted.Ratbag continued to undress, and put himself to bed, while Azkh sat at his desk.Not his ornate desk from his office, with the dark wood and many drawers.He missed it already, as well as the books he had to keep in storage.

“No,” Ratbag whinged from the bed.“Come on, Azkh, give Ratbag a cuddle.”

“We still have to launch the ship,” Azkh said, getting up, moving toward the bed.

“Got time for a little snooze,” Ratbag said. 

Azkh looked at the clock.Six hours away.He turned back to Ratbag, reclining in the bed.He shook his head and grinned as he sat down on the bed and faced Ratbag, who reached out for him and began to kiss him.Azkh reciprocated, and reveled in the moment, when it could just be the two of them, enjoying each other’s bodies.Even without that ever-encroaching mating urge, the two of them took any opportunity they could to explore the other’s intimate details.Before Azkh knew it, Ratbag was curled up naked on his lap, his arms around his neck, delivering more kisses, as Azkh ran his hands along his back and legs. 

“Azkh feels good,” Ratbag sighed.

“Ratbag is very affectionate today,” Azkh noted. 

“Well-fed Ratbag is happy Ratbag,” he said.

Azkh smiled as Ratbag sighed and snuggled into his chest.

And then a thought occurred to him.

“There were days,” Azkh said, stroking Ratbag’s dark hair.“When Ratbag wasn’t well-fed.”

Ratbag pressed closer against Azkh.“R-rule number one,” he whimpered.

Azkh looked down at the huddling Uruk. _Ratbag and Azkh will never hurt each other_ , was Rule Number One.“No, _Par’Mach’ai_ ,” he whispered to him.“Never.”

 

***

 

Azkh allowed Ratbag to doze off before he left the ship and hiked up the mountainside.

On a small shelf overlooking the valley, Azkh found the two Olog-hai, Az-Harto and Brûz, putting up a little tent.

“Is this it for shelter?” Azkh said in greeting.

“Aw, naw, naw,” Brûz replied.“This is where the kids are getting planted.”

Az-Harto put the stake down.“When the polyps drop, they will need to remain in cool, damp soil.The Olog-caps will sprout, and they will need to remain out of the light of the sun.”

 

“Not long now, eh?” Brûz said, looking off into the valley.“Here for yer last goodbyes?”

Azkh got picked up by the gargantuan Olog and was placed on his broad shoulder. 

Az-Harto picked up on Azkh’s quiet.“What concerns you?”

“He doesn’t talk about his life in Mordor,” Azkh said.“Before he met Talion.” 

The two Ologs looked at each other. 

“And why he’s called the Coward,” Azkh continued.“And how he stayed alive as long as he did.”

Brûz put Azkh back down and knelt down.Az-Harto did the same.

“I…I know I’ve said things about the li’l bugger that didn’t sound so nice,” Brûz said.“But with what little he had goin’ for him, he made the best of it.Ya know?”

“Ratbag has a tenacious spirit,” Az-Harto agreed.“When we were imprisoned, he never stopped working to be free.Always looked for ways out.Never despaired.”

“Not the best hunter, not the best warrior,” Azkh muttered to himself.“Whatever did he have to do on those hungry days, to stay alive?”

Brûz looked down at the ground.“Well, he _worked_ for it, didn’t he?” He said, quietly.“World’s oldest profession, they say.”

“In Mordor,” Az-Harto said, “‘Coward’ and ‘Submissive’ are often synonymous.”

Azkh shut his eyes tight.“And how many orcs took advantage of that hungry creature, starving for food and attention?” he asked.“How many Men?”

“To be honest, Big Brother,” Brûz said, looking concerned, “I’m _glad_ I don’t know.”

“Like all of us, Azkh,” Az-Harto said, “Ratbag has been given a rebirth as well.He gets to start on this path with his slate clean.”

“I don’t _blame_ him,” Azkh said.“But I just know that there is always going to be parts of him—nooks and crannies of his being—that I can’t access because it simply wasn’t my experience.It wasn’t me.I wasn’t there.What can I do to heal him?”

Brûz looked at Az-Harto, and put a hand gingerly on Azkh’s shoulder.“Do ya love ‘im?”

Azkh looked up at Brûz with tears in his eyes.“Yes.Yes, I love him.”

Brûz smiled wistfully at Azkh and shrugged.“Well, there ya go.Love him.Tarks keep sayin’ love’s some kind of answer to everything, so maybe it’ll work out with you too.”

Azkh chuckled.“Humans out here say the same thing.”

“Well there you go, then.”Brûz pulled Azkh to him in an embrace.“Keep huggin’ you good-bye, Big Brother,” he said. 

“Do the both of you understand the plan for you rejoining us?” Azkh said, turning to Az-Harto.He nodded.

“Can you assure that we can be retrieved with no issue?” Az-Harto asked.“We shall not need to make our own passage?”

“Well, tell you what,” Azkh said, flippantly.“If the two of you find yourselves with hidden abilities to pilot a ship, let me know in advance.”

“Ha ha ha!” Brûz let out a belly laugh.“You have a deal.”

“You should go,” Az-Harto said to Azkh.“The others need you.”As he said it though, he pulled Azkh away from Brûz to give him his own affection.He spoke quietly to the orc.“I told you that we both cared for Ratbag in our own way.I’m glad that I leave him in your hands.I know that you will never hurt him.”

“Well,” Azkh replied.“That’s Rule Number One.”

“Love may well be the salvation of orc-kind,” Az-Harto said, and glanced at Brûz, picking his nose when he thought the other two weren’t looking.“…Believe it or not.”

 

***

 

When Ratbag awakened from his nap, Azkh was back at his desk, fiddling with numbers, spectacles hanging off his nose.He stretched and yawned and worked his jaw.His new teeth were still a unique sensation for him.“How long?”

“Still have a couple hours before launch,” Azkh said, not looking up from his work.

“Whatcha doin’?” Ratbag asked.

“Going over our budget,” Azkh replied, and looked over at Ratbag.“Gotta fill that treasure chest of yours somehow.”

“Can we get one of those fings,” Ratbag asked in his meandering way, “What puts pictures on those sheets of paper an’ whatnot?”

“A camera?” Azkh replied with surprise.“Oh, sure.I might have something you can use, actually.”

“‘Cause I’m gonna take pictures of everything…you know, for Ranger and the little ones.”Ratbag got up and pulled his clothes on.“And for…whoever might care to see where we go.”

Azkh frowned.“Like who?”

Ratbag shrugged.“But anyways, I’ve got this list of places that looked real ace and we can have people take pictures of us being all cute, and…we can see if any of the others want to come along?”

“Like Gark?” Azkh suggested.

“Gark wants to see some place called Kenya,” Ratbag said.“Something about wildlife preserves and some caragor-like beast called a lion.”

“Ooh,” Azkh’s lips made an o shape and shook his head.“Yeah, that might require a chaperone.”

“An’ Krug wants to go on something called a ‘roller-coaster’, Ratbag continued.“Which looks like something you do to make you throw up on purpose, so count me out.“Kaszh and Zaga want to go to see the Big Wall in China, the Mystics want to go to something called the Deeper Well, and then there’s you who wants to visit that place called the Complex.”

Azkh smiled.Kaitlin promised him a tour of her ancestral grounds.“I’m glad people are talking to you.”

“Well, not so much that as me listenin’,” Ratbag clarified.

“No, but…I’m glad they like you.”

“Hey, I’m a likable little _shrakh_ ,” Ratbag boasted, puffing out his chest as he put his shirt back on.“You said so yourself.”

Azkh looked thoughtful.“What about Akoth?” he asked Ratbag.

“What about Akoth?”

“What does he want to do on Earth?”

Ratbag scoffed.“He wants to serve you loyally and look sad.”

“Hey, Rattie?” Azkh changed the subject.“Who did you mean when you wanted to share the photos?”

Ratbag looked slightly shamefaced.“ _You_ know.”

“Oh, _Rattie_.”Azkh got up and put his arms around Ratbag.“We don’t know if he’s still…himself out there.”

“But he can see the pictures, and see that we’re all right, and he can…” Ratbag moved his hands around.“He can have a little bit of peace.”

“I’ll talk to the Professor and Gatsby,” Azkh promised.“If anyone can beam those photos to him, they can.”

“Awright!” Ratbag was dressed and rubbed his hands together.“Let’s get this ship movin’!Hey, Azkh!”

Azkh turned back from the door to face him. 

“Does this ship have a name?”

 

***

 

Azkh stepped onto the bridge of the newly christened _SS Party Tribe_.He sat in his seat as Ratbag scrambled for his own console.As he sat, Azkh flipped on some switches on the arm of his chair.“This is the Bridge,” he said, as his voice echoed through the halls of the ship.“Launch sequence begins in one hour.Everyone who’s participating, please report to your stations.Everyone else, please secure yourselves in your quarters.That’s all.”

Xurek walked in, holding a padd, a confused expression on his face.“‘Party Tribe’?” he asked Azkh, bewilderedly.

“The ship needed a name,” Azkh replied. “And Transponder #2589392 is a little clunky.”

“I suppose _you_ named it,” Xurek lobbed at Ratbag.

“I brought the party, He brought the tribe,” Ratbag retorted.“And besides, you didn’t want it to have some kind of Rom’alan name anyway.”

Xurek considered.“True,” he conceded.“

Gark galloped onto the bridge.“Don’t start without me!” he exclaimed cheerfully.He extended his hand to Ratbag, who did likewise, and they slapped them together.

“Party Tribe?” he asked.

“Party Tribe,” Ratbag affirmed.

“You two begin your preflight sequences,” Xurek told them.“We’ll be getting reports from the Engine Room, and representatives from the Tribesmen.

 

“This is Vak, Mystic Tribe,” Vak’s voice cam in through the comm system.“Secured and ready.”

Xurek confirmed each report as they came in.

“This is Dunder in the Engine Room,” the next report came in.“Engine Room staffed and all accounted for.”

Another Uruk walked onto the bridge.“Thrak reporting,” the Dark Tribesman, Thrak the Specter said.He wore dark clothing and a hood not unlike Akoth’s.“Ready to take Tactical.”

“Take your station,” Xurek directed.

What Thrak did not report was that Zaga and Kaszh were secure in their cabin.Very secure.

“Akoth here for the Marauders,” the next report came in.“Armory is secure.”

“Tarz, here,” Tarz the Breaker reported for the Warmonger Tribe.“Phaser banks and photon inventory check out.”

“This is Gizhnoz.Galley is staffed and stocked!” the Slaughter Tribesman reported.

“Uh, this is Dred.”The sole representative of the Terror Tribe called in.“I’m…here?”

“That’s everyone,” Xurek confirmed.

“Engine Room reports all systems go,” Gark reported

“Takeoff vector plotted,” the voice of Zero-Gee came in on the speaker.“Launch sequence programmed.”

“We’re well ahead of schedule,” Xurek told Azkh.

“Hangar bay doors openin’,” Gark reported.

The canopy of the forest was disrupted as the doors which concealed the Party Tribe slid apart, revealing the ship below.All around, the hum of the ship intensified into a powerful scream, causing birds to scatter for miles around.

 

From their vantage point, Brûz and Az-harto looked on.

“‘Ere we go,” Brûz said.

 

 

“All right, Rattie,” he said.“Take us up.”

“Vertical system…online.Powering up antigrav thrusters,” Ratbag reported as he toggled the thrusters forward.

The ship gingerly got up off the ground and rose above the forest floor. 

“Landin’ gear up,” Ratbag reported.His face was beatific.The face of someone who finally knew their worth.

Azkh nodded.“Once we clear the forest canopy, let’s do a vertical climb of five kilometers before we go for escape velocity.”

“Yah,” Ratbag acknowledged.

 

 

Brûz looked wide-eyed at the ship, still hovering but rising.Green-tinted, sleek, with feathered wings embossed on the underside and wing struts that began to deploy, revealing thin, functional engine nacelles.

“Whoa,” Brûz whispered.

As he gaped at the ship as the air around it began to shimmer and ripple, he noticed that his hand was being held. He looked down at his hand, and over to Az-harto, who flashed him a rare smile. 

“That’s our Ratbag, flying that,” Brûz said.

“That’s our _tribe_ , flying that, Az-harto replied, as Brûz leaned on his partner.As he did, the watched as the air around the ship seemed to explode and the ship leaped away.

 

 

“Forward velocity 300 kph,” Ratbag reported.

“Inertial dampers holdin’ steady,” Gark added. 

 

Xurek circled Azkh’s center seat on the bridge.He looked over Thrak’s shoulder to the tactical station. 

“No hostile vessels,” Thrak reported. 

Xurek nodded.“Be aware that Starfleet vessels, though heavily armed, will not automatically raise shields and arm their weapons as long as we remain neutral in our stance.”

“That means,” Azkh said to Thrak, whose face was stone, “That only I will authorize those weapons’ use.”

“Yes, sir,” Thrak replied.“You’re the Captain.”

Azkh settled in his chair and stroked his chin.“Yes.Yes I am.”

“Reachin’ low orbit,” Ratbag reported.

 

Azkh took a moment to look over his little world. On the port side of the ship, the Azure nebula glowed its phosphorescent blue light.Beyond, the velvety dark of the Alpha Quadrant awaited. 

Ratbag gaped as he looked out.Stars as he’d never seen before, a sky stuffed with points of light lay before him. 

Eä.

 _There’s a lot more everything to see.The universe is a lot bigger than you thought_ , Lorne’s words came back to him.

And for the first time, Ratbag felt that things made sense out here.

 

“Course for Earth plotted and programmed in,” Zero-Gee’s voice reported over the comm.

“Our flight plan has been registered with Starfleet,” Xurek assured Azkh.“As well as our transponder signal.”

“Well, then, breathe easy,” Azkh said.“We’re in friendly territory at last.”

“Oi!” Ratbag called out.“Engine Room reports we can warp at any time.”

“Thank you,” Azkh replied.

“So can we goooooo?” Ratbag whined.

“Yah!” Gark chimed in.“Let’s go!”

“Let’s go,” Azkh agreed.This is where our journey begins, he thought. 

“Engage.”

“ _Whammo!_ ” Ratbag exclaimed, as the engines activated and ahead, all turned to silver glass for an instant before the ship entered warp.

 

 

***

 

 

Elsewhere, three women gathered around a desk.

“This means nothing,” The dark-haired Vulcan woman said to the other two. 

“Yes, I’d like to know what you’re getting at as well,” the Red-haired woman added.

“I’d just like to point out that there are stakes to getting involved,” the blonde woman said from under her blue cloak. 

“They have done nothing wrong under Federation law,” the Vulcan maintained. 

“Federation,” the blonde sneered. 

“Mind your words, _Galadrim_ ,” the redhead said, danger in her voice.“You are here solely as a courtesy to your mistress.”

“I’ll keep that in mind, _T’Rel_ ,” the blonde replied, and turned and left.

 

“It may not be wise to leave her unattended,” Saavik told Tauriel.

“I will keep my eye on her,” she replied.“And this tribe of orcs?”

Saavik picked up the data pad and looked it over.“We will keep our eye on them as well."


	2. USE THE BUDDY SYSTEM!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On Earth, Azkh and Ratbag go to the underwater temple to visit the shrine of Gul’Dan. A former true believer has a crisis of faith.

The two Uruk figures roused from the bed. 

“Mmm,” Zaga murmured and smiled.

Kaszh smiled back.“Are we _ever_ getting out of this bed?” he asked.A week of traveling toward Earth, and the two of them only left the room—the _bed_ , really—to eat. 

“I dunno,” Zaga replied, and got up on one elbow.“Have we run out of things to do in it?”

“Haven’t _broken_ it yet,” Kaszh said, and they laughed together.

The quarters the two Uruks shared on the _Party Tribe_ was furnished sparingly.However, a pad and paper lay on the empty desk.Zaga got up and swung his legs over the side of the bed, and got up, stretching his thick body.

“Ohh,” Kaszh groaned.“I miss you already.”

Zaga scoffed, and moved to the desk and looked at the drawing in the sketchpad.He recognized the subject immediately.“Hey, this is pretty good.”

Kaszh put his arms behind his head and sat up.“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Zaga said.“But could you make my unit any _bigger_?”

“It’s…uh…creative license,” Kaszh said, his cheeks darkening.

“I’m just saying, with a unit like that, he’s gonna tip over,” Zaga said, and put the sketchbook back.

“Sometime today, we’ll be arriving on this Earth planet,” Kaszh said, getting up himself.He walked over behind Zaga, wrapping his arms around him.He nuzzled Zaga’s neck.

“The Great Wall of China,” Zaga rumbled.“Protecting a kingdom from raiders and marauders.”

“Sounds like the place where we met,” Kaszh murmured.“Doesn’t it?”

Before Zaga could reply, he was interrupted by banging on their cabin door.“Hey!” the voice of Dozur came from the other side.“Sexytime’s cancelled!We’re here!”

 

Sort of.

 

On the bridge, Azkh grew more and more frustrated with the voice on the other end of the comm.“When we registered our flight plan,” Azkh said to the voice of Dock Control, “I was assured a docking space over Earth.I don’t understand why things would change without me getting an update.”

“I’m very sorry, Mr. Azkh,” Dock Control replied.“We have other docking facilities throughout the Sol System, and we’d be happy to cover any transit costs.

“Their express lines can get you anywhere in the star system within an hour,” Xurek reminded Azkh.

“We do have an opening dock space for a ship your size over at Jupiter Station,” Dock Control began.“We also have…hold on?”

Azkh frowned and looked at Xurek who shrugged.

“Bit of a runaround, innit?” Ratbag said.

“This is weird,” Azkh grumbled.

“Right,” Dock Control spoke up again.“This is going to sound irregular, but I just got a confirmation for you to land at the Reid Complex on Earth’s surface.Does _that_ suit you?”

Azkh and Ratbag looked at each other with surprise.“Affirmative, Dock Control,” Azkh said.“Give us coordinates and a guidance beam and we’ll be five by.”

“Acknowledged, _Party Tribe_.Dock Control out.”

A signal beeped at Gark’s console.“Got the signal, Boss.”

Azkh nodded.“Begin our descent.Thrak, Condition Blue.”

Thrak complied, and gingerly pushed the controls on his console. 

 

 

In a rolling field of grassy fields dotted with trees, the winds began to kick up as the ship descended upon the area once known as South Carolina.However in the midst of greenery there was a large area of gray and conduit and small rolling vehicles in preparation of the Party Tribe’s arrival. A woman, in her early 60’s, with pale blonde hair styled high on her head, stood with her arms folded as the ship came in and slowly lowered itself down onto the target zone. She unfolded her arms to gesture to the landing crew, who came in quickly under the ship and attached supply conduit to the underside of the ship.Steam and condensation became thick as the ship began to run under planetary power, and the ship’s warp core powered down.

“External power,” Gark reported.“EPS tap is steady and secure.”

“Well,” Azkh said, getting out of his command chair.He stretched and adjusted the spectacles still hanging on his nose.“All ashore who’s going ashore.”

“Hee hee hee!” Ratbag laughed as he grabbed his knapsack and slung it over his shoulder and exited the bridge before any of the other bridge crew could log out.

Azkh sighed and made sure Ratbag was logged out before he turned to Thrak.“Between you and Akoth, I’d like you to keep track of the movement coming on and off the ship,” Azkh told him.“It’s a big planet out there.”

“Of course,” Thrak replied.

As he said this, Akoth walked onto the bridge.“Mr. Azkh, I—“

“Ah, good.I can go ahead and repeat what I said to Thrak.I’d like you to—“

“Mr. Azkh, I’d like your permission to accompany you to the Complex,” Akoth said, almost breathlessly.

“I—what?” Azkh looked at Akoth, who still wore his dark cloak and hood.“You want to visit the Complex?I mean, that’s fine, but why?”

Akoth turned to Thrak.“I have received a _Ghakk-lagal_ ,” he told the other Uruk.

“ _Here_?” Thrak responded with confusion.“That shouldn’t be possible, there’s nothing to trigger a—“

Azkh frowned and shook his head.“What’s a _Ghakk-lagal_?” he asked them.

“All right,” Thrak attempted to explain.Have you as an orc ever experienced a feeling of…being something else?Another existence, another life?Words in a language you do not know?”

Azkh’s eyes widened as he nodded.“Yes,” he said.“Many, many times, in fact.”

“Whatever fancy term you have for it—no offense,” Thrak amended holding up a hand, “That’s what we call it.”

“If you don’t mind my asking, Akoth,” Azkh began, “What was it you saw?”

Akoth shook his head.“I’d rather not, sir.”

Azkh nodded.“That’s fine.If you’re ready, we can disembark together.”

As Azkh exited the bridge, Akoth followed him.

“I’m hoping you can take this time to unburden yourself,” Azkh said as they marched down the corridor leading to the main gangway.

“I would like that,” Akoth admitted. 

As Azkh walked into the sunshine outside the ship, the glare hit him fully and he shielded his eyes.

“Hey!” the familiar voice of Kaitlin Riley wafted through the summer air. She quickly covered the distance between her and Azkh and scooped him up in a friendly embrace.“When I heard about the attack on your home, I was so worried about you!”

“All hands present and accounted for,” Azkh said.“Well, except for the Ologs.”

“Oh no, not Brûz,” Kaitlin said, sounding crestfallen.

“They’re fine,” Azkh amended, and Kaitlin breathed a sigh of relief.“They had to remain behind for personal reasons.”

“Oh.”Kaitlin looked behind him at Akoth.“This is…?”

Akoth, still hooded in the sunlight, his eyes still slightly luminescent, bowed slightly.“Akoth, Slayer of the Dead.”

“It’s just like your woods!” Ratbag’s voice came from behind Kaitlin.“But with more houses beyond those hills!”

“Kaitlin, I’d like you to meet Ratbag,” Azkh said, as Ratbag insinuated himself between them.“I believe you remember him.”

“Yeah, when you were an orc-cicle,” Kaitlin joked.

“Yup!” Ratbag affirmed with a nod.

“The bunker is close by, yes?” Akoth inquired.

“Are you taking the tour?” Katilin asked.

Akoth took in the greenery around them.“With your permission, I would like to see the land,” he said to Azkh.

Azkh nodded.“Of course.You have a communicator?”

Akoth patted a pouch on his belt.“Yes.”

“All right.Be careful.”

With that, Akoth wandered into the adjoining wood.As he did so, he passed a young man dressed casually, with his hands in his pockets as he walked up to the group.“Aunt Kait, the Dock Control guy had some questions?”

“They can wait a little later,” Kaitlin replied.“Azkh, Ratbag, this is my nephew Hector.”

Hector took Azkh’s hand and shook it.“Nice to meet you.Although, I gotta admit, not what I expected when it came to orc-folks.”

“Oh?” Azkh responded with eyebrows arched.

“Chief Kíli talks about battles with orcs and you’d think you were uber-Klingons or something.”

As he spoke, Zaga and Kaszh strolled down the gangway and waved at them as they meandered off, side by side.Hector looked on and gestured toward them.“…For example."

“We come in all sorts of varieties,” Azkh replied.“How _is_ Kíli?”

“The Design Board keeps trying to steal him away,” Hector explained.“But Captain Sulu isn’t having any of that.”

 

 

As they walked toward the cart that would transport them to the bunker area, Azkh turned to Kaitlin.“How did you know that we lost our dock reservation?”

“Since we were looking forward to your visit, I kept looking for confirmation that you’d docked, and then I saw that your dock space had been…removed.Dock control couldn’t tell me why your reservation had been removed, so I put our landing pad up instead.”

“It still doesn’t make sense why someone would make things harder for us,” Azkh sighed.“Certainly for me.As far as the Federation’s concerned, I’m a model citizen.”

“If you like, I could dig deeper,” Kaitlin suggested.“If you have someone working against you, better you know now.”

“Remember what Lorne said!” Ratbag exclaimed.“Something about troubles following us!”

They clambered into the cart, and Kaitlin got it rolling quickly, powered by a silent motor.Ratbag looked all around as the air whipped around his hair in back.He breathed in and smelled the fragrant air, slightly different from Azkh’s forest home.Dandelions dotted the grass everywhere.

“Lookit the yellow flowers!” he said to Azkh.

“There’s a story behind them,” Kaitlin explained.“Most places consider dandelions to be weeds, but in the early days of the Complex, they were used as a quickly replenished food source.

“You can eat them!?” Ratbag said, wrinkling his nose.

“Chock full of vitamins and potassium,” Kaitlin affirmed with a nod.“That’s why we keep them around.”

“Huh.”

The cart stopped in front of the Criss Damon bunker, and everyone climbed out.Ratbag ambled toward the lawn and pulled a dandelion out of the ground. 

“Okay,” Kaitlin said as they moved toward the entrance.“I’m going to give you the option of choosing which tour you want to take.”

“How’s that? Ratbag asked, chewing on the yellow flower.

“I know that Mr. Azkh’s well read on the history of the Complex, but maybe you’d be more interested in learning how all these people who gathered here during the darkest times of the Twenty-First Century lived and worked together.”

“Like the Twenty-Five are comin’ together?” Ratbag asked.

“There’s lots of lessons to be learned here,” Kaitlin told them.“About conflict resolution, about collective gain, about reorganizing social orders.Lots of the solutions the Reids came up with are simple common-sense ones but lots of them were hard-won.So, let’s go in, and I’ll show you what I mean.”

 

 

 

Akoth tromped through the woods in the South Carolina countryside, not quite sure what to look for.All the while, the _Ghakk-lagal_ continued to replay in the Uruk’s head.

 

(She led her group hundreds of miles down a ruined road, with marauders attacking almost constantly)

 

The Uruk breathed in the unfamiliar air.Not like the volcanic air which covered Mordor, and not the sickly sweet flavor of Mr. Azkh’s wood.Akoth heaved a breath and looked round.The forest canopy gave the sunlight filtering through a greenish yellow tinge, but something was different right away.

 _This_ sunlight, from _this_ sun, did not burn any more than the sun of Mr. Azkh’s world.

What was it about the Anor-sun that hated orc-kind so?

Akoth kept searching for the next clue.

 

(Her father had already arrived at the place in the South, not far from the bombed-out Air Force base.Conventionally bombed, thank god)

 

“Who is this woman?” Akoth muttered out loud. 

 

(They arrived at the site two weeks ahead of schedule, and picked up twice as many people as they started out with in Cleveland.The old man welcomed her with open arms, and there was a tender reunion.“Welcome home,” he said to her.“My sweet Lisette”—)

 

“Lisette,” Akoth said aloud once more. 

And as the Uruk did, he came upon a black box in the wood. It lay partially submerged in the forest floor, and leaves and pine needles covered a great deal of it, but it was plain as day to Akoth, who wiped all the dirt off the top of the box.

The plastic was worn, but the latches was reasonably intact.Akoth flicked them open with deft thumbs and the top popped open.

Inside were glass bottles with unfamiliar lettering and a plastic bag filled with dust. 

And knives.

And at least one melee weapon.

“Ah, Lisette,” Akoth said with relish.“You’re a woman after my own heart.”

 

When Akoth returned to the ship, the sun was beginning to dip into the horizon.The cicadas were droning in the background as well as noisy bluejays and crows.The ship stood sentinel in the center of the landing pad, with Dûnder and Bender looking over something or other with Nimxon. 

He held Lisette’s box tucked under his arm. 

He was about to inquire about Azkh’s return when the kart arrived back with Kaitlin, Azkh and Ratbag in tow.

“Oh, good, you’re back,” Azkh said to Akoth.“Kaitlin wanted to invite some of us to dinner, and I thought you might appreciate some Earth food.”

Akoth nodded, and flashed them an extremely rare smile.“I believe I have found what I was looking for,” he told Kaitlin.“We can return this to Lisette.”

Kaitlin frowned.“Excuse me?” she asked.

“Lisette.The woman who left this in the forest,” Akoth explained.“She led a group of people here and reunited with her father—“

“Wait.Stop,” Kaitlin said, her eyelids aflutter.“Mr. Akoth, the person you’re describing…she died centuries ago.”

Akoth’s smile faded.“But…”

Azkh and Ratbag looked at each other.“She was a hero,” Azkh said to Akoth.“She led dozens of refugees from Ohio to here—“

“I _saw_ it!” Akoth cried.“I saw her father hold her tight when she came here, to their new home!”

Kaitlin softened and walked up to Akoth.“Everything you’re saying is true.But it’s history.It’s part of _our_ history here in the Complex.You see,” she said, putting an arm on Akoth’s shoulder.“Lisette is my ancestor.”

Akoth withdrew from Kaitlin’s touch, but allowed her to view the suitcase for herself.

As she looked inside, she smiled and nodded.“Brad’s gonna want to see this,” She said to Azkh.“These are artifacts that are _definitely_ up his alley.”

“Something to display in the Complex?” Azkh suggested.

“Eventually,” Kaitlin replied.“Once Bradley confirms their authenticity.”

“I saw her,” Akoth muttered to himself.“I _saw_ her; I _was_ her.Why would I be shown something from so long ago?”

Azkh reached for him.“Akoth.”

“Stoppit.” Akoth stepped away from them.“Just stoppit.”He quickly walked up the gangway into the ship.

“Akoth, wait!” Azkh called out.He balled his fists in frustration.“Dammit!”

 

“That’s our Akoth Slayer of the Dead,” Ratbag sighed. 

Kaitlin’s eyes widened with sudden realization.“I’m going to talk to him.”

She barreled up the gangway into the ship. 

“Akoth?” She called.As she did, the odd Uruk looked at her curiously.“Miss?”

“Have you seen Akoth come this way?”

“Yeah,” Dred replied.“Blubberin’ and whatnot.Thataway.”He pointed her into a side corridor.

She smiled her gratitude and went. 

In a closed area, she could hear weeping and Akoth’s voice repeating over and over, like a mantra, “Stoppit, Stoppit, I’ve got to stoppit.Stoppit, please, please, please…”

“Akoth?” Kaitlin tried to make her voice as soothing as she could.“It’s Kaitlin, please let me in.”

Akoth went silent.

The door opened.Akoth sat on the floor, and had his back turned to her.His shoulders shuddered as he sobbed quietly. 

Kaitlin couldn’t help but pity the creature a full head taller than her, overcome with confusion and grief.She walked up to Akoth and put her arms around his broad shoulders. He placed his hand over hers.They remained there for a time, with Kaitlin shushing Akoth’s sobs, just being there until he could compose himself.

“Don’t ask me to talk about it,” Akoth said.“I cannot express this in words.I understand nothing.”

“Slayer,” Kaitlin said, quietly.

“Whuh?” Akoth grunted.

“Lisette,” Kaitlin replied.“She was probably one of the last.Why are _you_ the Slayer?” she asked.

“My blood-brother Pâsh,” Akoth said.“Brought back from death, but…came back wrong.I had to finish him for good.Nothing good can come from the work of Necromancers,” he said.“The dead deserve better than to be treated like puppets!” 

“Lisette,” Kaitlin explained, “Was chosen.By whatever you want to call them.The Powers that Be.To be the one with the ability to fight the monsters and the forces of darkness.The Slayer.”

“A line that was broken,” Akoth said.“Miss Kaitlin, I do not understand your kindness.I am myself…a monster.”

Kaitlin took her hand and wiped the tears from Akoth’s face.“No monster could make these,” she chided.“And…I lost a brother once.”

Akoth turned to face her.

“His name was Ashford,” Kaitlin said.“And he got the assignment of a lifetime.The _Enterprise_.He was determined to work his way up to the bridge with hard work and determination.”Kaitlin smiled, but Akoth knew the sadness in a smile.“He worked security details when the ship needed it, while learning ship operations whenever he could.But that all ended when the _Enterprise_ arrived at Janus VI to investigate the claims that a…” Kaitlin chuckled, “so-called ‘monster’ was terrorizing miners there.Before a way was made to communicate with her, Ashford was attacked and killed.”

“‘Her’?” Akoth repeated.

“The creature was protecting the offspring that was about to hatch,” Kaitlin explained.They were treating her eggs like they were geodes.A simple misunderstanding of intent was the cause of her killing over fifty people.”She shook her head.“Humans can be hard-headed.”

Akoth nodded.“I think I understand you now, Kaitlin.You represent the best of your people, but you reserve judgment, for you know the ugliness that you are capable of.He looked off.“I once reveled in that ugliness, believed it to be in service of a great and powerful Lord, but something changed.”

Kaitlin’s breath hitched, and she asked, “Akoth, what do you want to be when you grow up?”

 

 

***

 

 

At dinner, it ended up being only Kaitlin and Azkh.Ratbag had ruined his appetite from eating too many dandelions.As for the two of them, the Complex kitchen whipped them up some beef tips with a baked potato.The dining hall seemed almost comically empty with the two of them sitting at a small table.Between them was a basket of bread and a candle.If not for the circumstances, it would seem almost romantic.

 

“So has it sunk in yet?” she asked him.

Azkh scoffed and nodded.“Yeah.”

“You are going to need some kind of counselor on board for your boys,” Kaitlin began.“Each one of them probably is going to have one issue or another in normalizing or socializing.It’s like…” Kaitlin thought for a moment, choosing her words carefully.“Are you familiar with the concept of child soldiers?”

Azkh took a bite of the beef.“It’s something cultures tend to do from time to time.I’m not sure I follow.”

Kaitlin took a sip of her wine.“Okay.Many of these orcs were specifically made and born into service, yes?”

“…Yes,” Azkh conceded.

“That means they were indoctrinated into the system that Sauron had set up from jump.They didn’t know any other life other than to fight and to be soldiers.But all that changed when Talion branded them and put them to use for himself.He broke the circuit, whether he meant to or not.”

Azkh shrugged and took another bite.

“Now, the analogy isn’t perfect, but I think the treatment might follow the same track.For all intents and purposes, your tribe is very child-like in many respects, yes?”

“I suppose,” Azkh agreed, thinking of Gark and Ratbag’s budding friendship, and Zaga and Kaszh’s courtship. _And your own romance with Rattie_ , he reminded himself.

“While many of them are enjoying this self-discovery, lots of them are stressing themselves out over the creatures they used to be.Akoth is the perfect example.And I’m guessing they’re not the only one.”Kaitlin took another bite, and added.“You included.”

“Me?” Azkh responded with mock surprise. 

“It’s all part of a delayed adolescence,” Kaitlin suggested.“The life they lived was brutal, and now that they’re removed from it…that freedom is gonna hit them.” 

Azkh put the wine glass down. “Who would you recommend as a counselor?” he asked.

“Kevin knows a few,” Kaitlin told him.“When he was dealing with the death of his parents at Tarsus IV, and after, when…” Kaitlin faltered a bit.“Anyway, there’s one counselor that may be up to the task.Hector knows her, thinks the _world_ of her, actually.Her name’s Leil, Varria Leil.

She pushed the data pad over to him, and he looked it over.“It says she’s consulted on at least two colonies,” he noted.“And that she’s not even thirty years old.”

“Uh-huh,” Kaitlin said, nodding.

“It also says she’s a…” Azkh peered at the pad.“A Beta-Zoid?”

“Right.Betazoids are a telepathic species, specializing on empathic abilities,” Kaitlin explained.“They have a natural aptitude for gauging one’s emotional state, and many of them are excellent psychologists.”

“Daughter of the Third House, Keeper of the Rubies of Knowledge, and Heir to the Tablets of Turnax,” Azkh read on.“Will she take our case?” he asked.

“She’s already agreed,” Kaitlin said, smiling as she finished her wine.

“Kaitlin…” Azkh put his fork down.“You didn’t have to do this.”

“Maybe you have more tribesmen than you think,” Kaitlin replied, and winked. 

Azkh laughed and finished his own glass.“But,” He sighed, and turned away.“What am I going to do about poor Akoth?”

“Akoth can stay here with me for awhile,” Kaitlin suggested.“You’re not leaving Earth anytime soon, not until you can get your grant, so you can park your ship for as long as you need.”She shrugged.“Akoth can help me in the Complex, while we get everyone set up with sessions with Ms. Leil.”

“I just wish…” Azkh said, looking off past Kaitlin.“I wish I could see what kind of future I’m making for them.”

“That would require a magic mirror, and I’m fresh out,” Kaitlin replied.

 

***

 

 

Azkh returned to the cabin later that night, to find Ratbag in bed, peering into a book.“Rattie?” he said.“It’s late.”

“Reading,” Ratbag replied.

Azkh’s curiosity was piqued.He had yet to broach the subject of Ratbag’s education. “Really?” 

“Didn’t know I could _do_ that,” Ratbag said, trying to put it into words.“Here.”

Ratbag gave the book to Azkh, who flipped through it.“This is…” the letters looked strange to Azkh, but…as he looked, he found he began to understand.“Whaaaat is this?”

“It’s words from the Old time of Men!” Ratbag exclaimed.“Before the ocean sank them.”

“Numenorean,” Azkh affirmed.“So.We were programmed to understand their language.We should have known.”

Ratbag took the book back.“There’s lotsa things we _shoulda_ known, right?”

Azkh slipped his shoes off and sat on the side of the bed.“Rattie, we’re going to go to that underwater temple that Lorne told us about.”

Ratbag nodded.

“Just you and me,” Azkh emphasized. 

Ratbag wrinkled his nose.“Why’re you telling me this?”

“Well, you’re the one who wanted to go out and do something special so…what did you want to do?”

Ratbag frowned and folded his arms.

“We could go to a cafe in San Francisco, we could go shopping at the Millennium Gate…go dancing in Ibiza…?”

A moment passed where Ratbag considered speaking or not.He eventually asked, “Can we…bring Akoth along?”

Azkh was caught by surprise.“I mean…what makes you ask?”

“Remember when I said we Uruks were never nice to each other in Mordor?” Ratbag asked.

“I do,” Azkh said. 

“Akoth would do what you ask, no matter what.He was like that to the Ranger…to _Talion_ ,” Ratbag corrected himself.“So they say, anyway.Maybe helping you would make him happy?”

Azkh was touched that Ratbag would think of someone else before himself.He also slightly knew better.

“You’re scared of diving down into the temple, aren’t you,” He deadpanned.

“So VERY much!” Ratbag cried, and put his hands together.“Please, Azkh?”

Azkh loosened his collar and began to unbutton his shirt.“Tell you what.We will ask Akoth if he wants to come along.And you will give the diving at least a go.The waters are not that deep, and the reef, they say, is rather striking.Deal?”

“And you’ll feed me?” Ratbag asked, sticking Azkh with a Look.

Azkh turned and held Ratbag’s face with his hands.“I will never stop feeding you,” he said.

He slipped his trousers off, and got under the covers with Ratbag.Ratbag snuggled under his chin and purred. 

_I wish I could see what future is ours to take_ , Azkh thought once more, before he settled into sleep.

 

 

***

 

 

“You would wish me to accompany you on this task?Even after my shameful display?” Akoth looked at Azkh with bewilderment. 

“It was actually Ratbag’s idea,” Azkh genuflected to Ratbag, who was dressed in some of the vintage clothes Gatsby and Aud had given the Twenty-Five. As such, he wore another sleeveless shirt with a winking skull upon the front, and brown trousers.His feet were clad in sandals, and his toes wiggled from under the cuffs of his pants.He had a prideful smile pasted on his face.

“Most…kind,” Akoth said.

For his part Azkh was dressed casually himself, partly because of the summertime climate the North American continent was currently enjoying.His pastel short-sleeve shirt and khakis contrasted with the rough-and-tumble fashion Ratbag continued to cultivate.Akoth for his part continued to wear a dark cloak. 

“It’s going to be quite warm in California,” Azkh suggested.Perhaps you should shed a few layers.”

Akoth nodded obediently and removed his hood, revealing a short burr of blond hair on the top of his head.The cloak was set aside and, while he still continued to wear bracers on his arms, he was bare up to his shoulders. His chest remained bound in well-made leathers, and a kilt-like covering came down to his knees.

“The large Man is kind, but I prefer to walk in the dress of Mordor for a time longer,” Akoth said, referring to the mountainous Gatsby.

“It’s no issue.People from all over the quadrant come to Earth, and dress as they please,” Azkh said.“And so can you.”

Akoth nodded, and his neutral expression soured for a second.“Cali…fornia.”

“Uh-oh,” Ratbag muttered.

Azkh’s face began to mirror Akoth’s.“Something wrong?” he asked.

“That name is…” Akoth’s hands gestured around and round.

“Triggering another memory?A _Ghakk-lagal_?” Azkh prompted.

“It was just a little thing.A great hole ripped from the land, what was once a dale in the sun,” Akoth said, and shook his head.“That’s all.”

“Your visions seem to be taking you on your own journey,” Azkh said.“And on a planet you’ve never seen before.”He grinned.“Amazing.”

Akoth shook his head. 

“Not everything is laid out ahead of you, Akoth,” Azkh prodded. “Sometimes you get it a piece at a time, and the reward is solving the puzzle.It’s like setting up numbers and working them down to a result—at least, it is for me.”

“ _Nerd_ ,” Ratbag snickered, using a word he’d just learned.

“Yup,” Azkh affirmed. 

Akoth offered up a rare chuckle.“So what is this temple we seek?” he asked.

“Well, other than Lorne’s vague suggestion I found that there is at least one submerged building in the Reef that could possibly be what we’re looking for.It’s not exactly a temple.”

 

 

***

 

 

The reef was located north of what was called the Buena Vista Inlet.The orc trio actually made their way to a wharf on the mainland, in Anaheim.Azkh had told them that once, before the earthquake two-and-a-half centuries ago, This was part of the city and Los Angeles Island was part of the mainland.They found the locals friendly, though slightly guarded.This was a residential community, where people most likely commuted throughout the planet.Nonetheless, the homesteads were insulated and overwhelmingly human.Ratbag and Akoth were prepared for alienation—being ignored and people dispersing until they went away.But as they travelled down the streets leading to the docks and wharf, and as the seagulls got louder and the smell of the sea got stronger, people walking down the sidewalks did indeed gawk at them, and many of them waved as they passed by.One particular elderly woman, with a perpetual smile, greeted them, Akoth in particular.

“Isn’t it a wonderful day for a walk along the pier?” she said.“The sun, the breeze…”

“Yes, it’s…quite pleasant,” Akoth replied.

“You have a good day.And maybe visit my cafe when it cools down.Do you like chocolate?”

“I…do not know,” Akoth admitted, shrugging.

“Oh,” the woman said, pointing at him.“You’ll _like_ my sundaes.just wait.” and with that she kept on strolling.

Akoth looked on as she left.“She just…talked to me,” He said.

Ratbag, too, looked on. He scratched at his temple.“Humans.”

 

Azkh pointed at their destination:

 

ANAHEIM WHARF SCUBA CENTER

 

“This is where we’ll gear up and make our dive,” He told them.

 

 

“First time visiting the Reef?” the attendant asked.

“That’s right!” Ratbag exclaimed.

“Oh, you’re going to love it.There are thousands of species that make the Reef their home, and there’s dozens of them that are almost exclusive to the Reef!Would you like information beamed to your device?”

“That’s not necessary,” Azkh told her.“We’re here for the scenery, not the science.”

She smiled and shrugged.“Suit yourself. One of your party is rated for diving?”

“I am,” Azkh replied, and she scanned his ID.

“Checks out,” she murmured.“And your two friends?”

“Unrated,” Azkh replied.“They’re going to need beginner suits.”

The attendant looked at Ratbag and nodded, then to Akoth.“I’ll…see what we have in the back.”

She turned and walked through a curtain that led to a back area, and with their acute hearing they could hear her say to an unseen party, “Remember those Orions that came in last June?Yeah, get me that size.And a slim and a cert-slim.”

She popped back out and threw her smile back on.“Okay, we got the certified suit and the two beginner suits coming up.Now I have to ask how long you’ll be needing the equipment.”

“No less than a day,” Azkh replied.

“Excellent.Looking at any particular scenery?” She asked.

“The Convention Center,” Azkh replied.

“That’s… _specific_ ,” she said.“But you’ll find that all of the old buildings submerged from the earthquake are miniature wildlife shelters.There’s even been sightings of George and Gracie in the Inlet.”

“Really?” Azkh feigned interest to expedite the process. 

“Uh-huh,” the attendant said, not quite looking at him but inspecting the suits one last time.“Okay, we’ll get you suited up, and then we’ll get you down to the diving point.Here we go!”

Ratbag and Azkh got into their diving suits, while Akoth donned his separately.The suits were light, but thermally protected, as the deeper depths still remained slightly cool, even for orc-kind.They then strapped on their respirator tanks and donned the corresponding respirator masks.

“Since you’re rated, and your friends are getting beginner suits, we can forego the practice session,” the attendant told Azkh.She led them to an area where the center seemed to be a pool of water.It was actually the area where divers entered the reef safely.Azkh could see a lit area which led the way out into the Inlet in general.

“Just follow the signs, and breathe regularly through the apparatus,” she told Ratbag and Akoth.“whatever disorientation you might feel at first goes away very quickly once you’re out there.And don’t overexert yourself.And remember to hit your emergency button if anything goes wrong.We have lifeguard staff along the wharf 24/7.Okay?”

The trio nodded as they snapped their flippers into position.Akoth looked at his dubiously, while Ratbag flopped his flippered feet on the ground.

“All right guys,” Azkh said.“Follow my lead.”

And Azkh slipped down into the entry, submerged, and disappeared.

Ratbag and Akoth looked there, for a moment, then back at each other.

“This is madness,” Akoth muttered.

“Right madness,” Ratbag agreed.“And there he went.”

“Right!” And Akoth jumped in, splashing Ratbag.He flinched, though his face was covered in the diving mask.He gave Akoth the count of ten before he—

—Almost jumped in.He put his arms around himself and looked down, trying to get his courage up. 

_He knows you can do this_ , he told himself

That was good enough.

He closed his eyes and jumped in.

After several seconds of existing inside a cloud of foam, he focused on the small and large figures of Azkh and Akoth, respectively, moving out into the Reef. 

 

Ratbag thought he’d seen it all.

 

Ruined buildings through blue haze, softened by coral, algae and seaweed, as far as his eyes could see.Pinks, purples, and oranges dominated everything before him.He remembered he still had to maneuver through this strange underwater land, and kicked off with his flippers.Azkh gestured toward him to follow his lead. 

It was easier than Ratbag expected to maneuver through the water. Through the suit, it felt cool and the quiet was calming.For his part, Akoth seemed to be doing just as well, though he seemed encumbered by the equipment.For all they knew, he could have skin dived just as easily.After a few submerged city blocks, cluttered with coral communities, passed, Azkh pointed at a large structure coming up

Through the water, they could make out an artificial structure with curves and angles alike.rusted-out ancient vehicles littered their way to the building. schools of fish flashed past every now and then, showing their opalescent flanks in unison. 

Azkh was right again.Down here was the most beautiful thing Ratbag had ever seen.

As they came up to the large building, Azkh gestured them to follow him in.Akoth did so immediately, of course, but Ratbag gingerly approached the entrance into darkness with trepidation.Oh, couldn’t he just continue to admire the coral reef some more?He’d been brave enough to jump into the water; couldn’t that be _enough_?

Again, his inner voice reminded him that Azkh believed in him, and so he pushed himself forward once more.

He fumbled in the darkness, until he saw a brilliant red light ahead.It was Azkh with the water flare.He set it down upon the floor, and gestured upwards. He swam up.Ratbag followed.Before he was ready, he surfaced, and sound rushed back into his existence with the splashing of water around him.Azkh’s arm reached for him and he grabbed it, and was pulled onto dry land. 

Another flare burned bright white and illuminated a large space, dripping with water here and there.The smell of mildew was almost overwhelming.

Akoth kept his suit on, but put his flippers aside.“This is supposed to be a temple?” he said.“But looks can be decieving.”

“This was a convention center,” Azkh said.“Sometimes for industry, sometimes for people who shared a common interest, sometimes for sport.It was a community space.”He looked around at the decomposing structures around him.“To be honest, if Lorne had sent us to some actual kind of church or holy place, I might have balked myself.”

Akoth frowned and nodded.“All the same, I shall perform the protection ritual.”

Ratbag, still trying not to gag from the smell, turned to Akoth.“Eh?”

“I was once of the Mystic Tribe,” Akoth reminded the smaller orc.“To keep spirits at bay is an easy function.”

Azkh looked at an ancient banner which flapped one-sidedly from the high ceiling.He could still read the words on plastic:

 

BLIZZCON ’35

 

“The Convention Center closed in 2036,” He said.“So whatever was here was whatever the place had hosted before then.Whatever a ‘Blizzcon’ was.”

Ratbag looked.While mostly empty, he saw blackened, mold and mildew-consumed items all around them.But one thing caught his eye.“Oi!” he called and pointed.

Azkh turned to see.It was around a curved concourse, but he saw it.He grabbed the flare and beckoned Ratbag to follow him.Ratbag for his part trotted right up to him, keeping close. 

Azkh put his arm around Ratbag, and drew him close.“You were very brave today, Rattie,” Azkh told him.“I’m so proud of you.”

“Ratbag just kept hearin’ Azkh say in his ‘ead, ‘Ratbag, I know you can do it’, and so he did it,” he told Azkh.

Azkh grabbed Ratbag’s face and kissed him square on the lips.Then they both looked ahead at what they’d glimpsed.

It looked like an arch.

Not stone, but the facade of stone, it stood almost as tall as the ceiling of the Main Hall’s concourse.Carved into what looked like a representation of a megalithic structure were two hooded figures, both holding swords.A coiled serpent appeared over the archway, and tusk-like projections jutted out of either side.A ramp led the way to the archway’s entrance.

When Akoth caught up with them, his reaction was visceral.He knelt down before the structure and muttered some kind of warding incantation.

“This is filled with dark power,” he told Azkh. 

“The Shrine of Gul’dan,” Azkh said. 

“What now?” Ratbag asked.

“I don’t know,” Azkh replied, and slowly moved up the ramp.Akoth got up and followed him.The structure of the ramp groaned and creaked; It was not stone after all, but plastic and fiberglass.That it didn’t crumple from centuries of decay was a miracle; perhaps there was magic in the thing after all, Azkh thought.

He walked up to the threshold of the arch.On the other side, was a drop of about three meters.Akoth stood beside him, while Ratbag was several meters away.One could only be so brave, after all.

Azkh stuck a hand out through the arch.

 

Nothing happened.

 

He wiggled his fingers.

Still nothing.

 

“I’m starting to feel a little silly,” Azkh said, laughing shakily.

“No, Azkh.There _is_ power here,” Akoth affirmed. 

“Then it’s just a matter of access,” Azkh reasoned.“Akoth…?”

Akoth looked surprised.“I mean…This thing is…”

“Alien,” Ratbag offered.

“Very,” Akoth agreed.“The words of your oracle seem too vague for any use.”

Azkh sighed.“Maybe, but we got this far.”He leaned on the fiberglass arch.“I just wish…”

Akoth’s head snapped forward.His eyes turned dark before gaining a orange luminescence.“ **Orc by name** ,” he said, his voice gaining a strange vibrato.Whatever it was that took hold of Akoth looked at Azkh.“ **State your desire.** ”

Azkh held himself up to his full height.He looked at not-Akoth and began to speak. “I—“

He was stopped by a hand held up.“ **No.Not with your mouth,** ” it said, and lowered the hand down to Azkh’s chest.“ **With your heart.** ”

Azkh looked at Akoth’s face.It was not entirely neutral, but it seemed for the moment to be patient.He folded his hands together and put them in front of his chest and closed his eyes.

His wish was the one that he’d made the night before, with Kaitlin, with Ratbag. 

 

 _I wish I could see the paths we could take,_ he thought. _I wish someone could help me choose._

 

The archway flashed with green energy, which rippled like a disturbed body of water.Azkh stepped away slowly, until he was next to Ratbag, who had looked on this with fascination and terror.Akoth shook off whatever power had taken his body as its vessel, and likewise backed away. 

 

 **This is a worthy desire** , the voice, now disembodied, addressed them. **Choose your path well.**

 

The archway continued to brighten with its green eldritch energy, to the point where it shone green-white in several spots.Before Azkh could even figure out what was happening, a figure, then another, then another, ran out of the green, and past the three orcs.The illumination faded, though and the trio stopped and turned around.

“What the _fuck?!_ ” One of them cursed.

“Dad?” Another one called.

Azkh and Ratbag turned around to see three humanoid figures stopped in their tracks. One was roughly the size of Akoth, who quickly stood in front of the smaller orcs. 

However, the Shrine was not quite done.Another white figure emerged, crawling on their hands and knees, out of the archway.Wordlessly, the figure’s white luminescence faded, revealing a earth-colored humanoid, clad in furs, collapsing to the ground. 

“Freeze!” another one of the first group cried out as Azkh and Ratbag moved toward the fallen figure.The three had a mottled complexion of pale and dark blue, Azkh noted as he glared at the one who now held a primitive firearm weapon at them. 

 

“LAPD, fuckers!” he barked again.“Let me see your hands!”

 

Azkh saw that he indeed looked like some kind of peace officer, wearing a protective vest over his chest.His amber eyes weren’t quite as hard as his words made out, and he could see a name on the flack jacket.

 

He complied with the police officer by showing him his hands.“If you can just put the gun down, Officer…Jakoby,” Azkh said to him, “Maybe we can try to explain what just happened.”


	3. FIND A POLICE OFFICER!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things move quickly as Azkh has to deal with the consequences of his wish. Five new lives fall under his protection, and more support arrives as well.
> 
> Ratbag learns to ride a bike.

Nick Jakoby stared blankly in the briefing room on Azkh’s ship.The two of them had just spent two hours comparing notes on their disparate realities.They got out a white board and everything, to Azkh’s delight. 

Nick wasn’t sure which one of them was out of their depth, to be honest.

 

Elsewhere on the ship, the leader of the Fogteeth and his son were enjoying the hospitality of the Uruks.Thank god, they had a slightly different name, because they simply weren’t orcs to his thinking. 

Then there was the behemoth lying in their medical bay.

 

He didn’t express it, but he was grateful for the presence of the human lady, Kaitlin.That he understood. 

 

“I’m sorry to have overwhelmed you,” Azkh was saying as he stared out into space.He blinked several times before focusing back on him.Azkh seemed like a likable fellow, Nick thought.A little nerdy, sure.He _was_ an accountant after all.Nick knew a few orc accountants back home.Like Azkh, they were cooking the books on the side as well. 

“I mean,” Nick began, and attempted to find his voice.“That was one hell of a wish you made.”

Azkh made a face and slumped.“Yeah.”

Nick had already apologized for holding a gun to Azkh. 

“I-I don’t think we know if or how we’re gonna get back home,” Nick continued.“They’re gonna think we’re dead.And the shitty part is, I don’t think the force is gonna hire another new orc cop for a long time.”

 

Azkh, for his part, heard Nick talk about his struggles in his world, in a police force that vehemently resisted having an orc in their ranks.Kaitlin was there for that part of the briefing.Her anger at that was clear.

It did raise a question Azkh had kept close to his vest:What would happen if one of his boys decided to join Starfleet? 

 

Or any orc, for that matter?

 

“So,” Azkh started.

“So,” Nick said as well.

 

“As far as I’m concerned,” Azkh said.“You can enjoy my hospitality indefinitely.It’s the least I can do for…invoking you.”

“Commander Riley said that you were getting a counselor aboard,” Nick noted.“Do you have any medical staff?”

“Nothing beyond simple first aid,” Azkh admitted.“Along with the counselor, Kaitlin got us an onboard doctor, but…”

“Dorghu used to drive buses,” Nick explained.“He was an EMT before that.It’s not much, but it’s something.”

“Assuming he wants to sign onto our merry crew,” Azkh sighed. 

“He’ll want to do something,” Nick said. 

 

In the Medical Bay, the large man with the larger tusks lay on the exam bed.Kaitlin’s EMT was still disinfecting and treating his wound, and an oxygen mask attempted to cover his face. 

Dorghu stood in the corner, watching the human work.

“Need a hand?” he asked.

“Maybe later?” The med tech replied.He had an apologetic look on his face.

“I used to be an ambulance driver,” Dorghu said.“Down in Miami.Usually did basic first aid and splints and the odd trach intubations, but…” He looked around at the equipment in the room.“Looks like things have changed.”

“It hasn’t changed that much,” the tech replied.“Not when it comes to first response.Sure, the medical tricorder can pinpoint internal injuries, but broken bones are broken bones.”

“Where is he?” a high-pitched voice came from the entrance.“Ah, there’s our sleeping beauty.”

The voice belonged to a short creature in a loose-fitting smock.Her skin looked to be thick, but not quite reptilian, with eyes that seemed to be on stalks within recessed sockets. 

“I’m Doctor Nierseek,” she said in introduction.“I’ll be the onboard physician for the…” She read the manifest again.“ _Party Tribe_?”

Dorghu ran his hand down his face.“Jesus.”

“Nice to meet you, Mister Jesus,” Nierseek said, extending her hand, smiling brightly.

“No, No, sorry, my name’s Dorghu Fogtooth,” He corrected her

“Ah.Will you be one of the colonists?” she asked. 

Dorghu blanked for a moment.It all crashed back on him.“Th-the jury’s still out on that.”

“Either way, I’d be happy to give you a quick exam,” She replied cheerfully.“There’s no peace of mind like a clean bill of health.”

“I’ll, uh, get back to you,” Dorghu said, ambling out of the room.

 

 

Ratbag wasn’t sure why Azkh had the movie called “Friday” in the Entertainment Room.

But it helped the new orcs feel at home while Azkh and Jakoby get things sorted out.

He didn’t get half of the jokes, but he laughed along with Dorghu and Mikey as they watched.Gark seemed to enjoy it as well, though he seemed slightly disappointed to have his trip out to the savannah postponed. 

“What,” Mike asked, “Don’t they have zoos in the 23rd Century?”

Gark wrinkled up his nose at the idea.“In cages?I want to see the lions roaming free!”

Mike rolled his eyes.“They don’t do that anymore, man.They have lots of room for running around.At least they do in LA, in the zoo north of Glendale.”

Gark shook his head and walked off.Ratbag shrugged.

“Wanna watch another movie?” Mikey asked him.

“Yeah, I can watch another one,” Ratbag said, looking by the doorway.“While we’re waiting for Azkh and the Officer to finish up.”

“What, is he like your _boyfriend_?” Mikey joked.

Ratbag brightened.“Yah!”

“Oh, dang, like for real?” Mikey brightened as well.“That’s cool.Where I come from, there’s like a whole lot of gay orcs.”

Ratbag cocked his head.“Gay?”

“Yeah, you know, guys who are into guys.”

Ratbag frowned for a moment.“Oh!Because most of the Earth-folk are blokes, going for women.”

Mikey rolled his eyes.“Duh!I keep forgetting you guys are aliens.”

Ratbag looked seriously at Mike for a moment.“It’s strange, at first, innit?”

Mike looked taken aback.“What?”

“That alien feeling.I came outta the box, and nothing made sense.I wandered ‘round this place, this other planet, and everything felt wrong, and I eventually started bleedin’ out me nose, though that was for a whole ‘nother reason…anyways, that feeling, that alien feeling, that everything was wrong…”Ratbag shrugged sheepishly.“Is that how you’re feelin’ now?”

“I wasn’t, _before_ …until you started saying words,” Mike replied.“I…gotta go find my dad.”He made an apologetic face, sticking his tusks out, and turned and left.

 

 

Ratbag had the distinct feeling that he’d said something wrong to Mike, but wasn’t sure how to fix it.He decided he needed to find Azkh, and went to the briefing room where he and Jakoby were talking.The doors opened, and he found the two of them slumped at the table, looking just as miserable as he did.He unceremoniously draped himself over Azkh’s shoulders. 

“Oh!” Azkh cried out, as Nick looked on.“What’s wrong, Rattie?”

“Think I gave the orcling the heebie-jeebies,” Azkh sighed.

Azkh side-eyed Ratbag.“What did you do?” he asked.

“Talked too much,” Ratbag said.“I fink.”

“No, no, you probably talked too much,” Azkh agreed.“You do tend to babble when you’re nervous.”

“And it got weird?”Nick suggested.

Ratbag nodded forlornly.

“Happens to me too,” Nick confided.“If you don’t mind me asking, how long have you two been together?”

“About a month,” Azkh answered.“Give or take.”

“Azkh picked Ratbag out of a box!” Rattie exclaimed.“Shoppin’ for a boyfriend, he was!”

“Love at first sight?” Nick suggested.

 

Azkh remembered seeing Ratbag’s face, covered in frost, in the cryo-chamber.He remembered being drawn to the chamber, even putting his hand on it, all throughout the ordeal over Arda.

Ratbag remembered hearing Azkh’s voice for the first time, defending him against a barely coherent Brûz on Fence, and seeing the kindness in his eyes the first time he set eyes on him.

“Yes,” they both said in unison.

Nick nodded.“That’s sweet.Tell you what.”

Azkh leaned in. 

“You made a wish, and out we popped, right?”

Ratbag nodded.“Yah?”

“Y-You can’t fight magic.It does what it wants, even when you think you’re in control.You need help?I’ll help you.I don’t know if you’ll want what you’re getting, but I’ll do my best.”

“Isn’t Jakoby homesick?” Ratbag asked.

Nick nodded.“I’m sure I’m gonna feel shitty soon enough.My whole life is on the other side of some prop from freakin’ Warcraft!But… you can’t fight magic.So…?” and Nick Jakoby shrugged.

“I can have you rotated on security duty with Thrak and Akoth,” Azkh offered.

“Sure,” Nick said.“Does that mean I get upgraded to one of those ray guns?”

 

Dorghu walked into the room and stood in front of Azkh.He remained there for a moment, wordlessly sizing him up and down, him and Ratbag both.

“I got a wife back home who’s gonna think I’m dead,” he told Azkh.“I got two other kids who are grown.My oldest daughter has two kids of her own.” 

“I can’t say enough how sorr-“ Azkh managed to get out before Dorghu glared at him into silence.

“Now, if there’s some way to bring me and my boy back home, I expect you to do it,” he said to Azkh.“That you gotta promise.Blood promise.”

Azkh looked straight at Dorghu and nodded.“Rattie, your knife.”

Ratbag slipped a rough-hewn dagger from his pocket and unsheathed it.“Here.”

He gave the dagger to Dorghu, who took it across the palm of his hand. 

 

 _Why_ , Azkh wondered, _do they_ always _go for the palm_?Nevertheless, he took the dagger back and did the same. 

As he did, both of them noticed a difference.

Dorghu bled red, while Azkh bled a dark, almost black color.The Fogteeth leader almost balked, but Azkh stuck his hand, now dripping, right out at him.

“Unless a regular promise will do?” Azkh egged him on.

Dorghu grasped his hand with his own bleeding hand, and held it tight.“This binds us as brothers,” he said, and the inflection in his voice through the translator let Azkh know he was speaking in some native tongue.“My promise to you and yours to me.”

Azkh decided to throw a little Klingon at him.“You are of my house, and we are bonded,” he spoke.Blood promises weren’t just unique to orcs, after all. 

“Gah!” Dorghu finally withdrew his hand.“What is that shit _made_ of?”

“Copper, maybe, with some traces of tin,” Azkh replied.“My orc-kind wasn’t made on Earth, remember?”

“Burns,” Dorghu muttered. “But worth it.Got your promise, and you have my promise too.”

“Promise for what?” Ratbag asked.

Azkh knew.“He’s pledging fealty.”

Nick looked at Dorghu with his mouth open.“Why…?”

“What the fuck do I know about running a tribe of space orcs on a spaceship, Nick?” Dorghu growled.“But this gets me protection and hope of getting Mikey home.” 

 

“So it’s settled,” Azkh said.“We’ll get you three rooms, and settle you in.We’ll work with Mrs. Riley in getting you some creature comforts, if you’ll pardon the expression, and then some real work begins.”

“Yeah, you’ve been kind of vague about that,” Nick said.“You’re going to go into outer space and form a colony on some other planet?Is that it?”

Azkh nodded.“Now, the best way to go about this is to get funding and support from the Federation’s colonization outreach,” Azkh said.“That’ll get us access to everything from building materials, and infrastructure support, to Starfleet escort to the target system.But we also have to show that we’re capable of growing on our own.”

Nick frowned and folded his hands on the table.“Your Uruks have a lot of growing to do.”

Ratbag pecked Azkh on the cheek before he disengaged.“Boring talk,” he muttered, before he left the room.

Nick watched him leave and then came back to Azkh.“Case in point.”

Azkh sighed.“He can _be_ that way, but he also learned how to pilot the ship in less than a week.”

Dorghu reacted and turned toward the door which Ratbag exited. “No shit?”

“The various orc Tribes seem to have been programmed with abilities that would never have been utilized in their current situation.All of the Feral Tribe, including Ratbag, have innate knowledge regarding vehicles.That’s the ship, that’s the hoverbike…”. Azkh trailed off.

 

“But, otherwise, they’re just wild boys,” Dorghu said. 

“And…Azkh sighed.“Mating season will be coming.And another set of decisions.”

“But…” Dorghu said, scratching the back of his head.“You’re all guys.I mean, that’s fine, but…how’re you reproducing?”

“According to the initial exams,” Azkh said.At least two of my boys…are girls.”

Nick and Dorghu exchanged a look.“Uh, how’s that work?” Nick asked.

“Two of them have female reproductive systems.Here’s the thing,” Azkh folded his hands.“These beings weren’t born.They were made.Grown in vats and decanted.Those with female parts were usually discarded. Slaughtered as soon as it was noticed.But some flew under the radar.The Dark Lord’s minions aren’t much for quality control in these days of war.”

“Why _not_ women?” Dorghu asked.“All’s fair, and shit.”

“Because,” Azkh replied, a distasteful look on his face.“It’s just another weapon at their disposal.”

Nick realized before Dorghu.“Oh, my God.” he said, quietly. 

“Okay,” Dorghu waved his hand, dismissing that thought away.“You keep saying ‘those that are made’.What about those that are…born?What, do you hatch out of eggs?”

Azkh smiled at Dorghu.“Got it in one, chief.”

“So, if you don’t mind me asking,” Dorghu said to Azkh.“What…are _you_?”

“We’re called ‘freeborn,’” Azkh explained.“What we have is similar to reptiles, in which it’s not…hanging out, all the time.But when The Time approaches, things start to happen, and…”. Azkh struggled to explain.“The way I understand it, half of the group will begin laying eggs, and the other half will…fertilize them.After a certain amount of incubation time, the eggs will hatch, and the orclings will grow to maturity in a very, very short amount of time.”

“You all still use male pronouns,” Nick noted, remembering his sensitivity training.

“How many of your boys are…freeborn?” Dorghu asked.

“About a third,” Azkh replied. 

“Okay, so are the orcs with dicks compatible with the ones with…lizard parts?” Dorghu asked, his face getting slightly flushed with embarrassment. “God, I wasn’t ready for Alien Sex 101.”

 

Before Azkh could reply, to Dorghu’s gratitude, they were interrupted by a sharp rap on the door and Dr. Nierseek’s presence.

 

“Our patient is waking up,” She told them.“He’s been heavily sedated.Scans indicate he could do a lot of damage if he’s too agitated.Azkh got up to move, but Nierseek put a hand up.“He may not be coherent enough to hold a conversation, Mr. Azkh,” she warned.

“He needs to know that he’s safe,” Azkh replied, and walked past her into the corridor.Dorghu followed him out, leaving Nick and the doctor alone.She smiled brightly at him.

“Hello,” she said, idly.

“Hello,” Nick replied.“Hell of a day, huh?”He rose to join Azkh and Dorghu.

Nierseek followed him out into the hallway.“The humans have an expression: ‘It’s not just a job’—“

“‘It’s an adventure’,” Nick finished and powered forward.

“That’s the one!” Nierseek cried as she was left behind.

 

Back in the medical bay, the tech was cradling the infant that had arrived with the giant.He was attempting to feed the baby boy ( _Not_ freeborn, Dorghu noted with both relief and distress) with basic humanoid formula in a nurser.Though fussy, eventually hunger and comfort won out in the end.

 

The parent creature was breathing deeply, but with ease.Azkh walked up to him, still reclining on the sickbay bed.“Can you understand me?” Azkh began.“My name is Azkh.I…”

He focused instantly on Azkh.“Where is my son?” he asked.“Where is my wife?”

“Your son is fine,” Azkh assured him.“As for your wife, I can’t say.We only found you and the baby emerge from the portal.”

The creature remained silent, digesting the news, before turning back to Azkh.“Your name is Azkh,” he said.

Azkh nodded.

“I am—“ and then he stopped.He regarded Azkh, then Dorghu, and finally Nick who had just made his way to the Medical bay, with Nierseek quickly behind him.

“I am of the Frostwolf Clan,” he said.“Where is the boy?”

“Here,” the med tech said, showing him the baby, formula still around his mouth after being burped.“He’s fed and changed.”

The first thing Azkh noticed were the tusks.Large, impressive lower teeth jutted from the man, large to the point where they were actually adorned.His right tusk was pierced and two gold rings shook as he chuckled at the baby’s sleepy yawn

Ratbag would be insanely jealous, Azkh thought.

Dorghu’s thoughts ran parallel as well. _Mikey would want some of_ that _bling_ , he thought.

“You have kept my son safe.You have my gratitude.”He turned to Dorghu.“I thought another father had come through as well.”

“Yeah.Me and my son Mike,” Dorghu replied.

“But that Dark Portal is powered by Fel Magic, and cannot be predicted,” He said.“What be you, Azkh?”

“I’m Azkh, spawn of Bolg,” Azkh replied.“My tribe is young and we’re seeking a new home, away from darkness, so we can live free.”

“Could it be we were summoned to your aid?”

“Perhaps,” Azkh replied, then scoffed.“I feel foolish.To make an innocuous wish and have you people ripped from your homes.Who am I?”Azkh shoved his hands in his pockets and turned away.“I’m just an accountant.I’m nobody.”

The chieftain regarded Azkh.Dorghu did likewise. 

“Hey, man, you didn’t know,” he said.

 

The chieftain finally spoke.“All great deeds begin with a nobody.”

“Jirak!” Nick spoke up. 

 

Dorghu pointed at Nick and nodded. 

 

Azkh remembered Talion’s words which mirrored the chieftain’s.“You’re welcome to my hospitality while you’re here.And I promise, if there’s a way to get you back to your home—“

The Chieftain shook his head.“I am with my son.It’s more important for me to be reunited with my wife than to return to the other side of that Portal.”

“What’s her name?” Nick asked. 

 

The Chieftain closed his eyes and sighed.“Her name…is Draka.”

 

 

***

 

 

At the Deeper Well a few miles east of the Reid Complex, Vak, G’nash and Snafu sat on bar stools on a quiet night at the watering hole in Staghart.The bartender served them rum, and they imbibed quietly, while waiting.

 

A human man, not quite in his forties, arrived from behind the bar, and looked a little confused.“Gentlemen?” he addressed them.

“Are you the one I need to speak to about the Well?” Vak asked.

He nodded.“To be honest, I never expected anyone outside the Houses to inquire about it.”He beckoned them to move into the back room, where the entered single-file past the kegs of beer and the canisters of compressed air.From there, was another room, and another, where the wood paneling of the bar gave way to cinderblock and stone.There, they found a final chamber, which contained a most interesting sight.

It was a tree trunk in the middle of a stone room.The trunk ran from the floor to the ceiling and was wide enough to contain a large man. 

Within the tree trunk was an opening. 

“Interesting,’ Vak said.“Strong magick.Older than the foundation of your world.”

“That’s what we work with here,” the attendant replied.“After you.”

As the three Mystics began to walk into the tree, the Attendant held onto a pendant around his neck and spoke a language unknown to the three, which meant it was unknown to the translators, reinforcing the age of the powers involved. 

When Vak crossed the threshold of the tree trunk, he found himself in a cavern, lit by torches, which was on the precipice of a great depth.He walked along the path, with his Mystic brethren behind him.They did this, quietly, until they reached another attendant.

His appearance seemed…more at home in Gondor than South Carolina.

“You seek to find what is interred here?” he asked Vak.

“I seek confirmation,” Vak replied.“It was said that eventually, all the Old Ones are brought here, to the Deeper Well.We need to know that if that applies to Arda as well.”

“Not all,” The attendant replied.“Much of the greater powers were…until recently, unassailed beyond the Great Barrier, at the galactic center.However,” The attendant chuckled.“The Starship Enterprise, found a way to breach it.”

“You speak of Utummno,” Vak said.“I speak of Tar Goroth.”

The attendant looked at Vak for a moment.“A Balrog.”

Vak nodded.“Yes.I need to know that that creature is held and cannot be released again.That is what this place is for, no?”

“It’s true, what we hold are for similar terrible things, such as the forces of Morgoth, such as the Old Ones that held sway back in the demon days, and on other worlds as well.But the powers that keep those Maiar in check back on your home world are beyond our will.Surely you suspected that?”

“If Tar Goroth…or Gothmog or any of those demons are not held here,” Vak said to the attendant.“Then we seek the knowledge to secure their dormant forms.Otherwise some other necromancer will find the unholy means to unleash fire and darkness across an entire swath of this…galaxy.”

 

“The ability to hold them is also the means to raise them,” The attendant warned.“You seek a dual-sided blade.”

 

“What must I do?” Vak asked.

The attendant looked at the three orc Mystics and nodded.“Just a small down payment,” he replied.He moved aside, revealing a stone relic.“Put your hand upon the stone.”

Vak did so, and as he did, the stone began to darken.His vision began to fade slightly before he regained himself and he pulled his hand away. 

The stone glistened with dark orc blood.

“Blood. _My_ blood,” Vak said.“I don’t understand.”

“Magick is always carried in the blood,” the attendant replied.“Your blood, your magick.You will recover your power in time, but the price is paid.Now we can work to give you the knowledge you need.”

 

 

***

 

 

The second night on Earth wasn’t what Azkh or Ratbag expected. From down the hall, the infant’s cries could be heard as he was getting settled into sleep.A deep sonorous voice began singing him a lullaby, and before long, quiet settled once again.Ratbag assumed his sleeping position, nuzzling into Azkh’s neck, also soothed by the chieftain’s singing.

 

“Rattie,” Azkh began.

“Hmm?”

“So we kind of talked about this, before, but,” Azkh hesitated, and stroked Ratbag’s shoulder.“Children?”

“Yah, I mean, Ratbag didn’t fink we’d have little squealers until Brûz and Ranger rejoined us with their little redcaps,” Ratbag replied.“But don’t mind much.”

“No, I mean…” Azkh cleared his throat.“You and me.”

“I know what you meant,” Ratbag replied, looking up at Azkh.“I told you, but you were too busy finking about things to get it.If not you, then who else?”

“But what if…” Azkh began, which made Ratbag roll his eyes.“What if we both end up with egg duty?Being freeborn makes this kind of random.”

“You are gonna go funny if you keep thinking about these things,” Ratbag admonished.“We’re here, _now_.Let’s just _be_ here, now.”

Azkh kissed his forehead.“Why did they ever say you weren’t smart?” he asked.

“Ratbag was not an orc of his time,” he replied, smiling.“Not like Azkh.”

 

 

***

 

 

Vak and the Mystics checked in with Thrak.While G’nash and Snafu settled into their rooms, Vak walked into the computer interface room, where Zero-Gee continued to devour the databanks.

“You need rest, Zero,” Vak admonished.“At least a short rest.”

“But everything has changed!” Zero exclaimed.“This planet alone has four billion years of natural and recorded history to learn!”

 

“We went to the Deeper Well,” Vak told Zero.“They didn’t have Tar Goroth.”

Zero stopped for a moment.For a moment, Vak thought he saw an expression cross the prototype orc’s face.“That’s interesting.What made you think he would be interred there?”

“So many of the Old Ones were sent to the Deeper Well,” Vak explained.“From the days of Illyria, to the Titans…Even the Klingon gods were believed sent to the Well via the ancient leylines.I was just hoping…but only one from Arda exists in the Well.Only Thuringwethil lay in stone in the Well.”

“Perhaps they are, but with other names?” Zero asked. 

“Perhaps, but no Balrog has been sent to the Well recently,” Vak replied.

“What of…” Zero asked, “What of the Great Bird of the Galaxy?”

“Eh?” Vak asked.“What’s that?”

“The Romulans emblazon their ships with a great bird of prey,” Zero explained.“The Great Bird of the Galaxy.” Again, Vak thought he saw an expression on Zero’s face.“Fire and Life Incarnate.”

Vak shrugged, his hands splaying out.“I’ve never heard of it.”

“Perhaps not.Numenor came across the early Romulans when they emigrated from Vulcan, and this was a time well after that race became divorced from the Elves.But the Great Bird was with them.”

“The Great Bird,” Vak said.“Well, I’m for my bed.You should be too.We both have things to dream about.”

Zero-Gee turned from the computer screen to face Vak.He smiled charismatically as he rose from his seat.He walked up to Vak and put a hand to Vak’s face.“You are a good friend, Vak.I can’t wait for us to talk about things of this nature very soon.”And before Vak could react to Zero’s sudden display of affection, Zero walked away.He shook his head and shuffled to his own bed.

 

 

Zero walked leisurely down the corridor, walking past a yawning Dorghu.He slowed down a bit to glance at him.

“Interesting,” he said.“Like us, but like them.The multiverse is bizarre indeed.”

“Whatever,” Dorghu replied.His team jersey was off, leaving him with a sleeveless undershirt similar to what Azkh preferred.His barrel chest was mostly bare, and Zero surprised him by placing his hand there.

“Hey, no offense,” Dorghu said to Zero, firmly taking his arm by the wrist and pulling it away.“But it’s gonna be a _lot_ of lonely nights before I decide to fertilize some eggs around here.”

“As you wish,” Zero said, cheerfully.“But if you change your mind, you’ll find my company has some interesting benefits.”

“I’m not looking for friends with benefits,” Dorghu told him.“Now, good night.”

 

 

***

 

 

The next morning, Zaga and Kaszh returned from China, hand in hand.Thrak glared at them as they walked into the ship, past him and back to their cabin. 

“Anything interesting happen while we were away?” Zaga asked.

“You’ll find out soon enough,” Thrak grumbled.But by then they’d turned a corner and were gone.

“Love fools,” he harrumphed.

 

 

Azkh stepped onto the bridge of the Tribe, where Xurek was ready for him.“Something overnight,” he said.“At some point last night a signal was transmitted from the ship.”

Azkh frowned.“To where?”

“Still working on that,” Xurek replied.“As well as the content of the message.It was highly encrypted.”

“Who would have known how to send an encrypted message from the ship?” Azkh was getting more confused.He sat down in the center seat.

“I agree, it makes no sense.Even if we figure out one of the Uruks have ingrained knowledge of subspace communications, it doesn’t explain what they would send or who they would send it to.”

“It also rules out the orcs from the Portal,” Azkh added.“Nick and them couldn’t, neither could our Lone Wolf.”

“If we can decrypt the message, we can work the rest out,” Xurek said with a nod.“Until then, we’ll put a pin in it.”

 

Ratbag wandered in, and sat at his pilot console.He swiveled his seat around to face Azkh.“What now?”

“Someone sent a message last night,” Azkh told him.“We don’t know who or what it was.”

Ratbag frowned.“But why?We don’t know nobody.”

 

“Xurek is going to keep working on it,” Azkh assured him.“For now, we just need to keep working for the grant.”

Ratbag nodded.“We see the other lady today?”

“Right,” Azkh remembered, covering his face.“We still have to meet with Ms. Leil today.”

“The meeting with the Colonization Board depends on her assessment,” Xurek reminded him.“And from there, our itinerary will be set up with them.”

“Hurry up and wait,” Ratbag grumbled.“Don’t like that game much.”

“It’s a serious game, all the same,” Azkh told him.“Don’t worry, in time, we’ll be back in the sky.”

“Gotta be something I can fly until then,” Ratbag said. 

“There might be something,” Azkh said. 

 

 

On the landing tarmac of the Complex, while the sun was still hanging close to the eastern horizon, close by to the ship, Azkh showed it to Ratbag.

He held the bicycle steady, as Ratbag gave it the once-over.

“But how’s it stay up?” Ratbag asked.

“Well, see, you balance it with your weight,” Azkh explained. 

Ratbag still looked skeptical, when he turned to Azkh.“Show me.”

Azkh shrugged and hopped onto the seat, and grabbed the handlebars.He pushed off with his foot and began pedaling.Ratbag continued to stroke his chin as Azkh rode around in a figure-eight around the landing pad. 

“All right, then,” Ratbag said.“Like the hoverbike, but…more do-it-yourself, like.”

“Right!” Azkh exclaimed from the bike.“Do you wanna try?”

“Yeah, I’ll have a go.”Azkh stopped the bike and Ratbag gingerly sat on the seat.Then he grabbed the handlebars, and what Azkh saw was nothing short of amazing.

 

He watched Ratbag as he _realized_ he knew how to ride it. 

 

Ratbag pushed off, just as Azkh did, and he pedaled the bike, not worrying or unsure about his balance. There was no wobbliness about his motions, like he had himself had when he or most anyone learned to ride a bicycle.

He just knew.

As he rode faster and faster, Azkh laughed and clapped as Ratbag began to show off.

Ratbag the so-called Coward, who had never seen a bicycle before that morning, was now popping wheelies in front of him.No one was more surprised and delighted than Ratbag himself, who cackled as he jumped off the seat and held the bike upright, its front wheels spinning freely.

“Ha Ha!” Ratbag laughed, dropping the bike and running toward Azkh, who held him tight.“Thank you!”

“You’re welcome!” Azkh replied. 

“More!” Ratbag cried. 

“Like what?”

“Anything!” Ratbag replied.“Anything with wheels, wings, feathers, anything!”

“Remember those rusted out things when we were approaching the Convention Center?” Azkh reminded him

“Yah!” Ratbag exclaimed.“Fink you can nick me one of those things?”

“A replica, sure,” Azkh said.“Anything authentic would be a museum piece…and storing a automobile would be tricky…” He nodded.“But sure.”

 

“That was some nice riding.”

 

Azkh and Ratbag turned to find a woman standing before them.She wore a fashionable dress with a wide, high collar, and boots that came up to her knee, matching the color of her dress.Her light brown hair was high on top of her head, teased and parted just so. 

Azkh thought she looked rather striking, standing like that.Quite dramatic, in fact.

“Well, thank you,” she said.“It takes time to look this put-together.”

Ratbag blinked his eyes.“Um?”

Azkh turned to him.He realized quickly.“Rattie, this is the counselor.Ms. Varria Leil.”

Varria crossed the tarmac to them and stuck out her hand.“Mister Azkh,” she said, warmly.“Sorry for showing off, but your thoughts were so complimentary, I couldn’t resist.”

Azkh smiled good-naturedly.“This is Ratbag, he’s—“

“Do me!Do me!” Ratbag exclaimed, and screwed up his face.

Varria laughed out loud.“You are saying nonsense words in your head, hoping I’ll say them aloud.”She put her well-manicured hand on his shoulder.“You are _adorable_.”

“Thanks!” Ratbag said, and took the bicycle and rode off once more.

 

“I saw that, by the way,” Varria told Azkh.“I hope you did as well.”

Azkh’s smile faded.“Yes.He saw that bicycle for the first time, and…just intuited how to ride it.”

“From my perspective,” Varria said, “His thoughts became suddenly ordered.Something overrode his normal state and he just…knew.”She added.“He’s not the only one who can do this?”

“No,” Azkh said.“Gark as well, and Krug and Grinashk.They’ve all displayed this intuition.”

“And the rest?” Varria pressed.Azkh was impressed.The woman was getting down to business.

“Yes.And there’s more.Some of them keep having flashes of visions or random knowledge.One of them called it a _Ghakk-lagal_ , it’s an old phrase that means, ‘unknown knowledge’.”

Varria nodded.“And I understand one of them actually had received knowledge of events that happened here on Earth.”

Azkh crooked his neck.“Do you want to step inside?”

Varria held up her hands.“I’m sorry.When the ball starts rolling, I like to begin right away.Please, lead the way.”

 

 

The two of them were met by Kaitlin and another Starfleet officer in his briefing room. He smiled his greeting as he sat down at the table.“Good morning,” he said to them both.

“This is Lieutenant Commander Saavik,” Kaitlin introduced the officer to Azkh.“She’s going to be working with Ms. Leil and liaising with the Coloniziation Corps in getting your grant through.

Azkh noted that Commander Saavik was Vulcan.“I appreciate your service, Commander.”

Saavik nodded.“Commander Riley has advocated for your efforts to colonize most strenuously.It is to her credit.”

“We appreciate all her efforts,” Azkh agreed. 

“However,” Saavik continued.“I and my colleagues do have some continuing…concerns for your colony.”

“Please,” Azkh said.“I do as well.These last few weeks haven’t been easy, logistically speaking.I’ve had to do a lot of research and planning as well as the financial gymnastics involved in funding this kind of effort.Whatever your concerns are, I’m all ears.Let’s work together to solve them.”

Saavik was taken aback, as if she expected some kind of pushback from Azkh.She blinked a few times before continuing.“There is the matter of the origin of your colonists.Arda is a closed world, is it not?”

Azkh nodded.“It is.”

“It could be construed that taking any individual from a closed world, whether with consent or not, is trafficking.That does concern us.”

Kaitlin’s eyes darted from Azkh to Saavik.“I believe I can procure documentation which will confirm that the origin of Mr. Azkh’s colonists, while unconventional, doesn’t violate regulations regarding closed worlds.”

“That would be helpful, Commander,” Saavik replied briskly.“There is also the matter of the Reman individuals in your employ.”

Azkh frowned.“What of them?”

“Remans are denizens of the Romulan Star Empire,” Saavik reminded Azkh, “and their movements within Federation territory are required to be monitored closely.”

“I will certainly vouch for Mr. Xurek and Mr. Nimxon,” Azkh said, tersely.“They have been trusted and well-regarded colleagues of mine since I’ve employed them.

“Nevertheless, until your colony touches ground, we will be keeping tabs on their activity on your ship,” Saavik said.“Ms. Leil, do you have anything to add?”

“I’d like to begin one-on-one sessions with each of the individuals,” Varria told Azkh.“Get a feel for their mental state, and if they have any psychological or psychiatric needs that need to be addressed.Commander Reid gave me a briefing on their origins and we can work together to see what needs to be done to normalize their situation.I’m sure she told you the analogy vis-à-vis child soldiers?”

Azkh looked down at his feet.“Yes.”

Varria extended a hand to his.“Cracked, Azkh.Not shattered.Cracked vases can be made stronger and more beautiful.Remember that.”

Azkh nodded, and looked to Saavik.“Anything further?”

“Other than to welcome you into the Colonization program,” Saavik said, offering her hand.He took and shook it.“I wish you the best of luck.”

 

Azkh got up, and left the briefing room, Varria behind him leaving the two Starfleet officers alone.Kaitlin gave the Vulcan a glance.“Lieutenant.”

“Yes, Commander?” Saavik replied.

“You wouldn’t know anything about the difficulties Azkh had getting his ship to port this week, would you?”

“Other than that the difficulties occurred?” Saavik replied.“I cannot say.”

“That’s what I thought,” Kaitlin said, and got up to face her.“These folks deserve a chance to find a home and to be at peace with themselves.” She said, in low, almost dangerous tones.“When I find that there are forces at work to bollix that up—“

“With all due respect, you are speaking in hypotheticals.There is no conspiracy to foil Mr. Azkh’s efforts,” Saavik replied evenly. 

“I might be on the way to retirement, Lieutenant,” Kaitlin said, not backing down.“But many of my colleagues are evergreen, and won’t take a liking to back-channel efforts to shut Azkh down.Consider yourselves warned.”

“I’ll take that under advisement,” Saavik replied, and turned to leave. 

Kaitlin found herself in Azkh’s briefing room alone, and was getting ready to exit the ship back to her more familiar Complex grounds, when she found a piece of paper on the table.

She idly picked it up.On it was a short note:

 

_The Blade of Galadriel is not idly given._

 

She slammed the note down and stormed out of the ship.She ran to the cart to find Ratbag sitting in the drivers’ seat.

“Where to, gov’na?” He asked.

She sighed.“Back to the bunker, Rattie,” She told him.

“Right-o!” he cried, and revved up the cart, squealing away.

 

Even Kaitlin was impressed with Ratbag’s quick study of the cart as he parked the cart in front of the Criss Damon Bunker.It was noon, now, and the Southern heat was becoming oppressive.She quickly made her way to the entrance, Ratbag quickly behind her, to find someone standing in front of the door.

She wore a blue cloak, hiding her blonde hair and crystal blue eyes shone behind it as well.

“See you got my note,” she said.

“I’m pretty sure I said that _Eltariel_ wasn’t the boss of me,” Kaitlin replied.

Ratbag crouched behind Kaitlin.“That’s a she-elf,” he hissed.

“I know who she is,” Kaitlin said, crossing her arms.“I want to know what’s she’s doing here.”

The elf, indeed named Eltariel, smiled at Kaitlin.“Believe or not, I wished to visit your domain,” she said.

“Leaning toward ‘or not’, but go on,” Kaitlin deadpanned.

“I was given the grace to depart, and have traveled here, as Glorfindel before me,” Eltariel said.“Seeing as your family seems to have an interest in my world, I came to visit yours.”

“Where Mr. Azkh just so happens to be furloughed,” Kaitlin replied.“After everything that went down on that satellite.”

“We can discuss that if you wish,” Eltariel replied.“Just as we didn’t understand Azkh’s motivations for visiting that place, so too did you not understand the past between myself and the Gravewalker.”

Ratbag stood up.He walked in front of Kaitlin toward the elf and stood in front of her.His hands, balled into fists at his sides, were shaking.“What,” he demanded, “Did you do to the Ranger?”

“Hello, Ratbag,” Eltariel replied to him, unfazed.“Talion was given a choice, and what he chose is what Kaitlin saw before her.”

“That’s _shrakh_!” Ratbag spat.“It was the Wraith—Cele-whatever—that did him dirty, that turned him into…”. Ratbag’s lips shook, shaking his lip-rings.“Someone who would put Ratbag into a box.”

Before Eltariel could respond, the air began to hum.Three figures began to appear out of red light and Azkh appeared beside Kaitlin, his bat’leth in hand.Beside him were Nick, still holding his sidearm, and Xurek.

“Are you all right, Rattie?” he asked, as Ratbag wiped his face with his arm.

“No,” Ratbag said, his voice very small.

“I don’t believe we’ve met, madam,” Azkh said.But if you’re causing my Ratbag distress, we are already at odds.”

“It was not my intention,” Eltariel said, her eyes boring into Azkh.“Forgive me.”She then turned to Jakoby.“There’s no need for your weapon.I mean no harm.”

Jakoby looked her up and down. _An elf’s an elf’s an elf_ , he thought. _Though this one’s a little bit more glacial than Tikka back home.More like Kandomere_.“I’ll ask you to stay where you are,” he said. 

“That’s not necessary, Officer, Kaitlin said.“The Reid Complex is a sanctuary, now and forever.That extends to Eltariel as well, I suppose.”

Nick nodded, and holstered his gun.His jurisdiction ended outside of Azkh’s ship, after all.“We’ll leave her in your hands, then,” he told her.

“See?” Eltariel said to Kaitlin, smiling.“Friendship can be achieved,Humans, Elves, and…” She glanced at Azkh, Nick and Ratbag.“What have you.”

“Don’t let’s get carried away,” Kaitlin replied.“Boys, go ahead and take Rattie back to the ship.”She walked around Eltariel and opened the doorway into the bunker.“After you?”

 

Xurek spoke into his communicator, and the four of them were beamed back onto the ship.Ratbag sniffled as Azkh took him back to their cabin.“Don’t think Ratbag will ever know what happened to the Ranger,” He said, burying his face in Azkh’s neck.“Not everything.”

Azkh shushed him, and held him close as they walked.“It’s going to be all right.Let’s get you something to eat.”

 

“Hey,” Nick spoke up.“You guys like burritos?”

 

 

 

***

 

 

_Light Years Away:_

 

 

Back on Azkh’s forest world, Brûz and Az-harto snoozed in the dying light of the day.Their polyps were still stuck fast to their bare skin, and the two of them found themselves becoming sleepy and sluggish more often as the embryos within grew larger.One of them usually woke up from their frequent naps with the other’s limbs entangled with theirs. 

Parenthood seemed to agree with them. 

Az-harto calculated another week or so of enduring the polyps before nature took its course and they would begin to drop off, hopefully as many as they could, in the soil they had selected for them to grow and nourish for another few weeks. 

Life, for now, was good. 

On that day, as on most days, the two of them wore nothing in the forest, enjoying the warm moist air that seemed to agree with the Ologs the best.They spoke little, preferring to simply stay next to one another.

Their relationship had changed, slowly but inevitably.Without all the conflict around them, and their mutual goal of nurturing their burgeoning life, they could speak volumes with a glance, and what was initially a relationship of convenience and survival, became deeper.

Love, Az-harto had said, would be the salvation of orc-kind.

It seemed to do some good for the Ologs as well.

At first, the carnal need between them seemed endless; the bodily changes of taking on their new life seemed to make their own hormonal balances go haywire.The first few nights saw the forest echo with their sounds of pleasure.But soon it died down.Equilibrium was achieved and soon, the two found themselves content with siting side-by-side, hands entwined. 

“Is that what they talked about that whole time?” Brûzhad asked Az-harto.“When a Tark’s eyes went soft and talked about feeling a certain kind a’way about someone.”

“How someone’s entire essence made them feel good and calm,” Az-harto replied.“Their scent, their eyes, their every movement was a blissful feeling.”

“Is this it, then?” Brûz pressed.“This is that ‘Love’ feeling?”

“There is more than one kind,” Az-harto had replied.“But this is surely one of the good kinds.Yes.”

 

That day, however, was sleepy and uneventful.Brûz thought he’d heard something higher up the mountain, but nothing came of it.It wasn’t until the sun had dipped down, and the light of the nearby nebula had cast everything in fluorescent blue that something began to stir once more.Brûz sat up straight, causing Az-harto to tumble off of him. 

“Whuh?” He muttered.

“Shh,” Brûz whispered.“Someone.nearby.”

Az-harto nodded, getting up silently.The two moved in tandem as the rustling in the woods continued.Up the mountainside, Brûz could see a glimpse of the person haphazardly moving down into the valley.Before they could go further, Az-harto moved his hands in a flash and…

“ _GAR-LOK-TAR!_ ” the female voice cried as she struggled in Az-harto’s arms. 

“Now, now, girl,” Brûz said, not unkindly as she kicked and attempted to fight the Olog’s grasp.“We ain’t gonna hurt you if you don’t hurt us, so stop it.”

She sighed and relaxed, her arms and legs dangling on the ground. 

“Most ogres have two heads, I thought,” she said to them.She was dressed in leather skins, and fur trim around her boots.Two prominent tusk-like teeth jutted from her lower jaw.Her skin was a tan brown complexion, and her eyes were a sharp tawny color.

“Ogre?” Brûz looked at Az-harto with amusement.The other Olog for his part shrugged.“That’s a new one.Tarks usually call us Trolls, but what do they know.”

“She is no Tark,” Az-harto remarked.“Strong as any orc.”

“Stronger than _most_ orcs,” she corrected.“Though you do well for yourselves.”

“Why thank you,” Brûz replied and bowed.“Welcome to our li’l love nest.“I’m Brûz the Chopper, and this is Az-harto…the Ranger.”

Az-harto growled slightly but nodded.“You are running from someone?”

“Aw, shrakh,” Brûz cursed.“If that Albino decided to repossess Big Brother’s house early, we’re fragged.”

“No…not albino,” she said.“Green—green but not Fel.They had metal things pierce their skin, but had these things that shot fire from them.”

“Like this?” Brûz grabbed his rifle, lying on the ground, and brought it to bear.

“Very like that,” she replied.“They were chasing me.I think they were slavers—talking about my worth.”Her face darkened.“As if they could guess.”

“What’s your name, luv?” Brûz asked.If we’re gonna get you safe and sound, and beat the bad guys, gotta have a name.”

 

She stood up straight.“I’m of the Frostwolf Clan,” She proclaimed.“Wife of the chief Durotan himself, my name is Draka!"


	4. DON'T TALK TO STRANGERS!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile, Brûz and Ranger come across a new friend. And a couple new enemies.

“So…” Draka said, sitting on the hardwood floor of the house in the forest.

“Why don’t you live in _here_?”

Brûz and Az-harto crouched on the other side of the door, trying not to disturb the now-neglected hanging garden.

“Can’t…actually fit in the door, luv,” Brûz replied.“Not made for Ologs.”

Draka looked at them peering inside, and laughed.It was a hearty laugh, and good-natured.“I guess not.”

“Not really our thing anyway,” Brûz continued.“The outdoors and all agrees with us.”

“We are also…slightly indisposed,” Az-harto added.“We must remain one with nature for a time.”

He pointed at one of the polyps, now softball-sized, attached to his shoulder.Draka peered at it, and her eyes went wide.

“Wait…is that…?” She got up and scrambled to the doorway to look.

The polyp was translucent, and she could see through the Olog tissues to see a little embryo within.Its eyes were dark, but reacted to her presence by moving its developing limbs.

“Oh!” She exclaimed, smiling widely.“You are with children!”She turned to Brûz.“Are you the father?”

Brûz pointed to one of his own polyps.“We’re both the father.And the mother.It’s a whole thing.”

Draka frowned.“Oh.That’s…different.”

“It is fortunate for you that we are…with child,” Az-harto told her.“If not for our labors…so to speak…We would be long away from this world.”

Draka looked out the window, where the blue light from the nearby nebula streamed in.“Where…are we?”

“It is a world once owned by Mr. Azkh,” Az-harto told her.“Well, rented, I suppose.”

“Lease is up in another few months,” Brûz replied.“We had to take out a few mercenaries when the Albino tried to run him off early.But you don’t want to hear about all that.”

Draka walked to the window and gazed at the luminescent stellar clouds.“Not at all like the skies of home,” she said.“I am far away from my mate and my child.”

She turned to see Brûz stick out his arm into the doorway.After a bit of struggling, he was able to actually crawl into Azkh’s expansive foyer and sat crosslegged on the floor.

“Oh!” Draka exclaimed.“No, no, be careful!Your little ones!”

He held his arm out, encircling her.“Now, luv,” He said to her.“We’re in this together now.”

“You’re very kind,” She told him.She looked at Brûz and made out the outline of a palm, like scar tissue, on the side of an already-scarred face.“But you’ve known cruelty, as well.”

Brûz looked away.“Yeah,” He replied“Well, I gave as well as I got, I s’pose.” 

“Thank you for your kindness, all the same,” Draka replied. 

Az-harto smiled faintly in the doorway, his green eyes gleaming through his dark face paint.“We pay forward what we ourselves were shown.”

“Welp,” Brûz said, sticking a leg back through the doorway.“You should get some sleep.There should be some beds upstairs still.We’ll check in on you in the morning, Draka.”

“Thank you,” Draka replied.

 

Brûz got himself through the doorway, and got up, dusting off his knees.“Whew!” he wheezed.“Getting fat.Hope these kids are eatin’ well.”

Az-harto put his hand on Brûz’s arm.“We should get back.It’s not a good idea to leave our weapons unattended, if there’s someone else afoot.”

“Right.If there’s some kind of slaver here, they might not want to stop at Draka.And with the kids…”

“No,” Az-harto agreed. 

 

“She says they were green,” Brûz said as they walked up the trail.“And pierced with metal.Cor’ but I wish we knew more about the people out here.”

“I could’t be more orcs…could it?” Az-harto supposed. 

“Don’t think so,” Brûz replied.“Way Azkh talked, we were the only ones who left Arda.”

“Then…we strike blindly,” Az-harto said.“Maybe one will talk if we hold them.”

The mountain shelf was quiet, and undisturbed.Brûz grabbed his rifle and slung it over his shoulder.Az-harto crouched down.

“We’ll just keep an eye on the house, then,” Brûz said. 

“If necessary, I will turn the defenses on in the morning,” Az-harto agreed.“You take the first shift.

 

Az-harto was roused by Brûz, just as the light began to brighten on the other side of the mountain.The side of the house began to shine with golden light, though the woods around them were still shrouded in shade. 

“Whuh?” He grunted.

“Up,” Brûz said.“Footsteps.Marching toward the house.Let’s go.”

 

Brûz’s shoulders were covered in a rough cloak, covering the polyps, though his feet and legs were still bare.Az-harto donned a similar cloak after he strapped his rifle on.He followed Brûz’s lead as they walked quietly through the tall grasses. 

“There.” Brûz pointed him out.

Sure enough, it was a tall, broad-shouldered humanoid with green skin.He was looking left and right as he made his way toward the house.And what looked to be large-hunks of metal pieces were threaded into slits cut in his face.

However, as orc-like the aesthetic was, and as green as the face was, it was more tark-like than not.

“Really wish I knew all the names,” Brûz muttered, as he brought his rifle to bear and fired a warning shot.

The shot rang out, and after the fact he regretted not being able to warn Draka within the house.He could only hope that she had found her way to the center of the house, Azkh’s former study. 

“Where are you!” The green man cried out.

“RIght here!” Brûz called back.He wasn’t exactly hiding.

The green man turned around and reacted to see Brûz and Az-harto behind him, rifles brandished, pointing at him.

“I’m looking for a woman,” he told them.

“That’s what I hear,” Brûz quipped.Az-harto never took his aim off of the green man. 

“If you help me find her,” he told Brûz, “There’s a substantial cut of the bounty from the Orion Syndicate.”

 _Orion_ , Brûz thought.Now he had a name.

“We don’t need much right now,” Brûz told him.“We’ll need a ride into Federation territory later in the year, though.”

“We can cut a deal,” the Orion said.“You should have no problem securing one woman.”

The two Ologs shared a glance. 

“Not a problem,” Brûz said, and smiled. 

The Orion put his weapon down.“I think she’s hiding in this abandoned house,” the Orion said.

“Right,” Brûz said.He and Ranger walked alongside the Orion.“Way’s I hear it, This place used to be owned by the Albino’s accountant.”

“The Albino’s not as as terrifying a force around here as he used to be,” the Orion said with a smirk.“Not since the Klingons retreated back in their border.Not since Praxis.”

“Things change,” Brûz said with a shrug.The three of them entered the garden.The Orion, whose name was Dentis, looked around at the yellow flowers blooming.“The accountant had a green thumb,” he said, and laughed.He turned to the two ologs, smiling.“I can relate.”

The two of them stared blankly at them.

“It’s a human term…never mind.” he said as they shrugged.“You said ‘used to be’ owned by the Albino’s accountant.What happened?

“I suppose he quit,” Az-harto replied.“There are always better venues.”

“Sure enough,” Dentis replied.They got to the door.He looked back at the oversized Olog-hai and his mouth twisted.“Hmm.I don’t think i can get you in there without scaring her off.You stay here and grab her if she makes a run for it.”

“Yeah, mate, you go and spook her good,” Brûz encouraged him.

Dentis walked through the door.

 

The two Ologs slumped as he left.

“Wanker,” Brûz said after him.

“I thought we had left slavers behind in Mordor,” Az-harto growled.“I could have twisted his green head off his shoulders!”

“I know, Range,” Brûz said, grabbing his shoulder.“But I think we’ll leave this one for Draka.”

And sure enough, a bone-rattling war cry pierced the air, and lots of loud crashes came from inside. 

“Yeeeeep,” Brûz sighed, and brandished his rifle again, aiming for the door. 

They saw a green blur fly out the door as Dentis ran for his life.Draka held his disruptor rifle, torn in two, in both of her hands as she stalked outside, crying, “COWARD!”

Dentis stopped as he noticed the two Ologs standing still next to Draka.“What are you two waiting for?” He cried.“Grab her!”

“You know,” Brûz said, turning his rifle on Dentis.Dentis’ reaction was dismay as Draka’s tusked smile got wider and wider.“Betrayal is an art, I find.And I must be getting better and better at it.Ranger, luv?”

Az-harto moved closer and closer to the Orion slaver.“I’ve been enslaved,” he told Dentis.“I’ve been debased and put on display like chattel.People like you turn both of my stomachs.”

“What—?” Dentis said as he was grabbed by the throat by the now-enraged Olog.He was held up in the air, struggling, his legs kicking out and his hands desperately trying to free his air passage as Az-harto slowly but surely worked to asphyxiate him.

 

“Ranger, stop!” Draka called out.“Don’t kill him!”

He turned back to the Frostwolf woman.“No?”

“No,” she said, and a cunning smile crossed her face.“Not until we get everything we need out of him alive.”

“Oh, right,” Brûz said.“The bloke got here somehow, didn’t he?”

Ranger dropped Dentis unceremoniously, and he grabbed hold of his neck.“Bastards.”

“Yep,” Brûz agreed.“Range?”

He picked him back up, holding him securely under his arm.The Orion was too winded to fight back for the moment. 

“Draka, luv, lead the way.We need to retrace yours and his steps back to his ship.”

 

With Dentis in tow, the three tromped back through up around the mountain to the field of grasses. 

“There,” she said.“This is where I found myself when I emerged from that accursed portal.”

“Well?” Brûz prompted the Orion. “What do you know about that?”

“I don’t know anything about a —could he put me down?”He said, still under Az-harto’s arm.

“Still got feeling in your arms and legs, do you?” Brûz bent down to his level, glaring at Dentis.“Not quite dead, right?Wanna keep it that way?”

“C-Come on, man,” Dentis whimpered.

“DO YOU?” Brûz roared.

“Yes,” Dentis whispered.

“You answer what we ask,” Az-harto said. 

“We found her bio-sign on the planet’s surface, it matched what we were looking for, we landed,” Dentis said.“That’s all.I don’t know anything about a portal, or anything like that.”

“‘We’?” Brûz said.“Who is ‘we’?Why was she what you were looking for, for that matter.”He put his face right up against Dentis’.“Who sent you?”

Dentis had fainted away.

“Dammit,” Brûz growled.

 

“Look up ahead,” Draka said, pointing beyond the grass field.

The ship had a metallic, patina-covered look to it, with blobby-looking pods on both sides, and a nose-shaped sensor pod in front. 

“Not quite as graceful as Big Brother’s ship,” Brûz noted.“But it’s got a doorway that’s halfway large enough.”

“In order for us to use this ship,” Az-harto pointed out, “It would require of us to know how it works and how to fly it.”

“Killjoy, you are,” Brûz sighed.“Maybe we’ll get that little flash of knowing like the Uruks had.”

Draka sighed.“This is some sort of flying machine?” she asked.

“Oh, Draka,” Brûz said, chortling.“If we get this thing up and running, you are in for a treat.”

They got the hatch open and Az-harto deposited Dentis on the floor, minus his weapons.They wandered about, to find an almost home-like decor in the common areas.

“Oi,” Brûz called.“He already said there were more of you, so you might as well come out.”

As he did, Draka thought she saw a flash of dark hair appear and turn around a corner.Before the Ologs could stop her she quickly moved and grabbed the arm of what appeared to be an Orion woman.Green-skinned like Dentis, with unblemished skin and lots of it revealed in her outfit, she hissed and pulled her arm away, which only caused Draka to hold on harder and roar in her face.

“Do not struggle, girl,” Draka growled.“Your Dentis wanted to take me by force.But here I am.”

She stared blankly at Draka for a moment, then over to Brûz and Az-harto.She flashed them a sultry smile.“You have my gratitude.”

“Uh…thanks?” Brûz replied.

“You were his captive as well?”

Draka never kept her eyes off of her.“Oh, yes.” 

As she did, Draka sniffed the air.“What is it you reek of, woman?

The Orion woman scoffed and glared at her.“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Az-harto’s eyes glinted.“She is giving off pheromones.”

Dentis roused.“Don’t tell them, Varras!I’m your…”

Varras sighed.“So much for the element of surprise.”

“Oh, clever, clever girl!” Brûz said, roaring with laughter.“Figure us for easy marks because we’re not Tarks!See, that’s why we need to know all the names, Range!”

“Indeed,” Az-harto replied, nodding.

“So who sent you?” Draka demanded, shaking Varras’s arm.

“No names, just money,” Varras hissed back.“And we sure didn’t know this planet had _those_ things here!”

“Oi,” Brûz warned.

“So,” Az-harto spoke up.“Take the woman, take her…where?”

“An agreed-upon set of coordinates, supposedly to rendezvous,” Dentis answered, getting up.“The exchange would be made, her for the transfer of credit, we’d part ways, that would be the end of it.But…”

Brûz smiled, then frowned and looked at Az-harto.“The kids.”

“What are you thinking?” he replied.

“I’m thinking we offer these nice Orions a better deal,” Brûz replied.“In return, we get a ride to reunite with Big Brother and the boys.”

Varras rolled her eyes.“You can offer more than fifty bars of latinum?”

Brûz stroked his chin.“I think we can wiggle some negotiation in there, in return for…well, this colony’s bound to have some land involved.”

“Real estate on a startup colony?” Varras scoffed.“When did you sprout out of the ground?”

“Now, wait a minute,” Dentis said, putting his hand up.“Land would give us some means to escape those pesky Federation charges.Where is this colony supposed to be at?”

“The…” Brûz screwed up his face, hoping to remember.“The Dray…lor…system?”

Draka’s face blanched.“What was it?” she said, looking for all the world like she’d seen a ghost.“Draenor did you call it?”

“Draenor!That’s it!” Brûz exclaimed happily.“Out by some other space cloud, as a matter of fact.”

Draka’s arms let go of Varras, who pulled it away.“No.It cannot be.”

“The Mystics waved their hands over some star charts, and found themselves a promised land,” Brûz continued.“Don’t ask me how it works, but there’s a planet there, and that’s the name…Crikey, girl, what’s wrong?”

“Draenor…my home,” Draka said, quietly.“However I got here, It looks like I could go back home.”

Brûz glared at Varras.“What did you do to her?” he demanded, moving past Draka and bearing down on the Orion.“If you’ve hurt her—!”

“No!It wasn’t me!” Varras said, panicked.“The pheromones don’t work that way!”

Az-harto sighed.Someone had to keep this on track.“Can your ship transport things in soil?” he asked.

Dentis frowned.“Like agricultural supply?” he asked.“I think so, but…”

The two Ologs shared a glance, then returned to Dentis, grinning.“Containers, about yay big,” Brûz told him, holding out his hands.“And we’ll supply the soil.”

“I don’t understand,” Dentis said, looking to Varras, who shrugged, her eyes wide with confusion.

“It would seem that you are back in the business of trafficking in persons,” Az-harto said, dryly.“All will be explained in good time.”

 

 

Over the next few days, The Ologs, the Orions, and Draka were in the temporary business of putting the soil of the mountain in large containers and storing them in the Orions’ ship.In all, over twenty-five containers were stored.The number was chosen by Az-harto, who began taking stock of the growths on his and Brûz’s body. 

Dentis and Varras didn’t ask too many questions in that regard.Draka didn’t bother to tell them.

They also moved the ship over to the old hangar area, where they resupplied their ship as they prepared to leave.

“So basically,” Dentis said to Brûz, “Your boss basically gave you the run of the planet until the Albino’s lease expired?”

Brûz nodded.“Knowing full well we wouldn’t use a fraction of the resources.Basically a rude gesture to his old boss.”

“Nice,” Dentis said.“Got some rocks for an accountant.”

Brûz shrugged. 

“So why are you here?” Dentis asked.“You and your…?”

Brûz didn’t bother clearing anything up.“We needed to finish our own business before rejoined the group.It’s nothing more than that.”He turned to the Orion.“Is that a problem?”

“No, no problem, Dentis said.“Just curious, is all.”

“Don’t worry, mate,” Brûz assured the Orion.“If all goes well, you won’t even notice until we get where we’re going.”

 

The next day, bright and early, They boarded the ship and got underway.Brûz didn’t tell anyone, not even Ranger, but he was excited to see the stars streak by once more.Something about it calmed him in ways he couldn’t describe.Draka looked anxious as she sat in the hopper seat in the control area of the ship.Varras worked the co-pilot controls as Az-harto crouched down, watching her every move. 

“Yes,” he muttered to himself.“I see it.It makes sense.”

Varras looked behind her, face to face with the Olog, and raised an eyebrow.“Yes?”

“The controls.The navigation, the helm.The environmental controls, the basic engineering.The structural integrity field, the inertial dampening field.It all comes together.”

“Do you want to learn to fly?” Varras offered.“We have nothing better to do.”

Az-harto’s eyes gleamed. 

“Do you wear that on your face all the time?” She asked.

“Hurm?” he reacted.

“Just for…what?”

“Shall we start my lessons?” he replied, ignoring her question. 

She sighed.“Sure.Basic helm and navigation…”

 

 

***

 

 

The ship made orbit and as they prepared to leave the system, Brûz looked out and down at the planet below.It was all swirling clouds and green and pale yellow, with emerald seas. 

“Do…do they all look like that?” He said as Dentis worked his console.

“Like what?Planets?” he said.“All sorts.”He then gave Brûz an odd look.“Where are you from, Brûz?”

“Planet called Arda,” Brûz replied.“Wouldn’t have heard of it.”

“You mean Anor II?” Dentis asked.“That’s not a…how did you…?”

Brûz glared at the Orion.“You want to keep asking questions?”

Dentis turned back front.“No.I really don’t.”

“Good.”And Brûz went back to gazing at the planet.“Do we still have the house on our sensors?” he asked Dentis.

“It’s still in range, yes?” Dentis replied.

“Blow it up.”

Dentis frowned.“What?Why?”

“Another rude gesture for that Albino,” Brûz replied. “You got me?”

Dentis shrugged and worked the console.“Okay, charging phasers.”

 

Down below, the house—Azkh’s house, the house he spent many, many years in seclusion—became filled with a high pitched whine.Birds began to leave their perches, away from the house as a green bolt hit the roof, setting it on fire instantly.The fire spread quickly even before the second bolt hit, igniting the air inside, causing the second floor to explode, fireballs igniting out of the shattering windows. 

The house was engulfed in flames, spreading to the garden, with fire and smoke covering everything. 

It was done.

 

 

“Done,” Dentis said. 

“All right.” Brûz stood up, still bumping up against the ceiling.“We’re gonna go to those coordinates your last client gave you.Just so we can have a little look-see at who’s after Draka.From there we can tell them to piss off and be on our way.”

“What?” Dentis said, looking at the Olog.“Are you insane?They’ll chase us halfway across the quadrant if we do that!”

“Then we’ll definitely know Draka’s worth,” Brûz replied.“Won’t we?”

“I…I guess?” Dentis spluttered.

“Trust me, mate,” Brûz said.“People don’t make their best decisions when they’re mad.”

When it was time to sleep, Brûz and Ranger took to the cargo hold where their barrels of soil were kept.Dentis and Varras didn’t question it openly, though they had their suspicions. 

 

Late in the ship’s night cycle, Draka snuck into the cargo hold, her footfalls light against the metal deck plates.She walked up to Brûz, snoozing next to Ranger, his arms folded.She slumped against him.She glanced at one of the polyps attached to his bare chest, and saw the figure in shadow of the fetal Olog within.The polyps were grown to the size of large fruit now, and, Draka was sure, their time was soon.She felt Brûz’s arm encircle her as she began to fall asleep.

 

The next morning, Draka awoke suddenly as something fell onto her chest.

Her mouth was agape as she found herself eye to eye with one of Brûz’s children, peering at her through the translucent flesh of their polyp.

They had detached at last.She looked frantically around her to find about a dozen more polyps had fallen.

“Brûz,” she said, finding her voice. “Ranger!”

“Whuh?” Brûz muttered, shaking his head as he roused himself.

“It’s…time.It’s time!” She said, her voice rising, and her tusked smile widening. 

“Oh.OH!!!RANGER!”Brûz cried.“I…I shouldn’t move.Draka, get them gathered!”

Draka methodically, delicately took each polyp and gathered them in her arms.She moved them to the barrels, as Az-harto got up as well.His polyps had dropped as well.

“Open the barrels,” He instructed Draka.“Place each one in its center.Don’t bury them.Not yet.”

Draka did as she was told, and Ranger began to gather his children as well.Brûz looked nervous, as if he was scared to harm them.

“Only three survived last time,” he muttered.“Gaz barely did at that.”

Ranger moved to Brûz and nuzzled his unscarred cheek.“Fear no fate, Olog of mine,” he said to him, and though Draka didn’t quite understand, the sentiment was there.Brûz took some heart and moved to the barrels to help Draka.Soon all of the polyps were on top of soil.

“What happens now?” Draka asked.

“Watch,” Az-harto told her.

One by one, the polyps began to burrow into the soil.Draka watched with amazement as she saw each one began to shake itself down into the dirt, displacing it until the dirt came back over it, shaking still with the polyp’s downward movement. 

“Replace the covers,” Ranger told them.“We must also adjust the environmental controls for this room.cool, damp, dark.That is the way to raise an olog-babe from the dirt.”

As they did so, Brûz moved to a case containing his meager belongings.He pulled a black shirt over his head and pulled it down.“Now we have to get us to Azkh.”

“What about the Orions?” Draka asked.

“They’ve been very helpful,” Ranger pointed out.“Far more than we had right to expect.”

“We’ll see,” Brûz replied. 

“So,” Draka said, changing the subject.“How long before you have little ones running around?”

“Five months,” Ranger said.“We were prepared to spend that time on Azkh’s world and escape narrowly.These events gave us a chance to ensure their safety.”

 

“Yes,” Draka said, glancing down at the barrels.“You do anything to protect your little ones.”

“Your little one,” Ranger prompted.“What is their name?”

Draka’s smile was small and sad.“His name is Go’el.”

“There’s technology in this galaxy,” Brûz said, “That can send someone from one place to another.The Tarks on Earth call it beaming.But the Tarks of the Old Age back home could create these things…gateways.One part of the galaxy to another.I saw it with my own eyes.”

“But where I’m from,” Draka said, “Draenor is no more!So I’m even further away than that.I’m…all alone.”

“We will stay with you,” Az-harto vowed.“Perhaps Azkh is clever enough to reunite you with your mate and child.”

“You make this Azkh out to be some sorcerer,” Draka scoffed.“Forgive me, but I don’t trust sorcery.”

“Naw, luv, he’s no wizard,” Brûz replied.“Just a bit too clever for his own good, sometimes.A thinker, he is.”

Draka scoffed.“Men and their thoughts.”

Ranger frowned.“Brûz, attend me.”

Brûz looked up at Az-harto and looked concerned.“What is it?”

“I need…assistance.”

Brûz moved to him and Draka could hear Ranger say something to him, _sotto voce,_ and Brûz’s reaction was surprise.“Are you sure?”

“It has been a long while coming.”

Brûz grabbed a towel and moved to the wash station in the cargo area.He doused the towel in water and moved toward Ranger. 

“Are you sure?” He said once more. 

“Please,” Az-harto almost seemed to beg. 

Brûz took the towel and carefully, but firmly wiped it over Az-harto’s face.The towel became blackened with the paint that had been wiped over his brow and cheeks, but as it came away, Draka could see the deep green of his eyes, no longer struggling to be seen.He looked at Draka with more kindness than he could express before.“My children deserve to see the face of their father.And I am far from the fields of Mordor.” 

Draka moved to him and put her palm out to him.She placed it on his cheek, now damp and cool from being washed.His body was a bluish-gray color, though some pink showed through near his mouth and eyes.He smiled slightly bashfully at her touch.

“Oh,” She said, clucking her tongue.“If not for my troth, I would invite you to the hunt, you handsome Olog.”The pink then spread to Ranger’s cheeks.

“Oi, that’s _my_ Olog,” Brûz said, good-naturedly.

“Fair enough,” Draka said.“We should secure this room.I don’t know if we’re ready to trust the Orions with this just yet.”

“No,” Az-harto agreed, his face growing serious once more.“They’ll have enough questions as it is.And I want to know more about who conscripted them to kidnap you.”

 

 

It took about a week for the Orions’ ship to arrive at the rendezvous point. 

 

 

Varras paced the cockpit area, waiting for…a signal?A ship to arrive?The client was rather fuzzy on the specifics of the transfer. 

As Az-harto clambered into the cockpit she turned to him.“It’s been four hours since we arrived.”

“They are purposefully making us wait to build tension,” Az-harto said. 

“So why are they off our sensors?” She asked.

“They have thrown off their scent,” Az-harto replied. 

“They’re scrambling their transponder, or some kind of cloak,” she muttered to herself.“But…they want Draka!We’re here!I don’t get it.”

“Hurm,” Az-harto rumbled. 

 

Right then, a control from the comm console rang out.

“Got a signal,” Varras muttered, moving to the station.She tapped at it, and peered at the data coming in.“That’s the frequency, that’s the codec…This is them!”

“I’ll fetch Dentis,” Az-harto said, scooting toward the corridors.

 

Varras blinked as the message came in. 

“Iz dis da Ory-yons we lookin’ for?” the voice came in, scratchy and in broken Standard.

“This is the Orion freighter _Turellis_ ,” Varras confirmed.“Is this the client?”

“Dis da boyz you lookin’ for,” The voice confirmed.“Put the old wierdboy on for ya.”

A moment of silence passed.Brûz was in the cockpit now, tilting his head toward the audio.“That sounds…” he murmured to himself.

“This is the client,” A raspy, yet more smoothly spoken voice called through the comm.It was a voice that made Draka turn white as a sheet.

“Confirm coordinates,” Varras replied.She was answered with a signal on her console, which confirmed.

“Not getting a visual, client ship, please confirm,” Varras said. 

“No, it couldn’t be,” Draka said, leaning against Az-harto, who steadied her.

“Oy, Ya dorks lef’ the croaking device on!” the coarse voice cried in the background.“Turn it off!”

As the voice said it, the space in front of them turned red.

 

Red metal plates jumbled on a space frame, which looked like it was put together by a child using building blocks.gun turrets looked stapled on the sides, and a warp drive in the rear that was secured with rivets.At the front there appeared to be a ram-like facade that bore the shape of a skull.

 

A rather orc-like skull, Draka thought.

 

Their small comm screen broke into static, and two figures appeared.One looked old and wizened, green-skinned, and, like Draka, had large tusks jut up from his lower jaw.His hooded head was covered in talismans, and he grasped a wooden staff.There seemed to be a strange aura of green energy around him as he moved across the screen. 

“No,” Draka whispered.

“Ah, we have her safe and sound,” he spoke.He turned to the other figure on screen.“I told you they’d come through.”Like himself he was greenskinned, and had the same tusks, though they were sharper, almost serrated tusks.His eyes were yellow and keen.He wore armor, and his back was the holster of an almost obscene rifle, which almost dwarfed the guns that the Ologs used.

“Wha’eva,” he scoffed.“You beam her over—now.”

“Run,” Az-harto said.

“What?” Dentis said, still trying to make sense of what he saw out his viewport. 

“ _Get us away from that ship!_ ” Az-harto roared.

Varras was already ahead of them.“Evasive maneuvers pattern Charlie,” she announced, “Commencing to getting the hell out of here.”

As they did, the red ship fired at them.

Not with torpedoes.

Not with beam weapons.

But with live ammunition.

Bullets, accellerated, perhaps with subspace fields, came at the Orion ship, striking the shields and, making their mark known.

“Shields are holding,” Dentis reported. 

“Going to warp…now!” Varras cried.

 

“Set a course for Earth,” Az-harto told them.“This far into Federation space should dissuade them from acting too aggressively.”

“Right, they’d cause a Starfleet patrol ship to flag them down,” Varras said.“They’ll be following us, but carefully.Is that what you wanted?”

“It’s better than being dead,” Brûz replied.“And now we know who it is that wanted Draka.”

“It’s him,” Draka said, shakily. “The one who had the portal built.

 

“It’s Gul’dan.”


	5. SHOW ME ON THE DOLL WHERE THE DARK LORD HURT YOU!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While they wait for their colonization grant to go through, the boys cool their heels on Earth. Dorghu teaches the guys how to play poker.

While the progress on the colonization grant went slowly and methodically, it allowed time for introspection. 

 

Much to Azkh’s dismay.

 

He walked into the exercise area which was constructed with the help of Nick and Kaitlin. He found Varria hard at work pummeling a punching bag in the corner. 

She seemed to be winning.

 

“So,” he began, tentatively, as she continued to punch and punch at the training bag.“I’m told you had your first group session today.”

“That’s right,” She growled, not stopping.“Group of seven, Maurauders, Feral and Dred got a lot of things off…their…CHEST!” She hauled back and whacked the bag one final time, causing it to swing three feet back.She turned, breathing heavily for a moment until she took one final deep breath, closed her eyes, and released.Her dark eyes glittered as they opened, and she smiled serenely.

“You seem a little upset,” Azkh said.“Did it not go well?”

“No, no, it went wonderfully,” Varria said.“All that emotional release, in the presence of an empath…I tend to absorb it out of hand, and this is how I release it.”

Azkh looked concerned.“Anything I need to worry about?”

“Believe it or not, a lot of their anxiety revolves around you,” She told him.“They’re worried that they’re not doing enough for you.Their lives in Mordor was very authority-figure driven, and you’re the closest thing they have to that.They want to do good by you.”Before he could say anything, she added, “And that’s not for you to feel bad about, either!We just have to assure them of their worth.”

“No pressure, or anything,” Azkh mumbled. 

“This is hard on you as well,” She told him.“This is why you need to let me put you on the schedule for counseling.You’re their leader, and you have your own unique concerns.”

Azkh looked down at his feet for a moment.

“You don’t strike me as the stoic type, Azkh,” She teased. 

Azkh changed the subject.“How did Rattie’s session go yesterday?” He asked her.

“It went well,” Varria replied.“Ratbag’s recent child-like behavior’s been a sort of reaction to the more horrific things he’d endured in Mordor.He may seem carefree now, but he’s doing it as a defense mechanism of those memories.”She put a hand on Azkh’s shoulder.“When he’s ready to tell you about it, he will.”

“I just…want him to know that he’s not in it alone,” Azkh sighed.

“He wants you to know the same thing,” Varria leveled at him.

“What?” Azkh blinked a few times.

“He worries that you’re taking on too much.You can let your barriers down with him just as much as you want him to do with you.Your relationship can go both ways.”

“All right,” Azkh said.“Thank you for the update.”

“No problem.”She continued to smile at him.“Counseling session?” she teased.

“One on one?” he asked her.

“Whatever you feel comfortable with.One-on-one, as a couple with Rattie, or part of a group session.You might find it very cathartic to listen to them.”

“I’ll let you know,” Azkh said, as he turned to leave.

 

“Hey, Azkh!” Dorghu sauntered up to him.He was wearing one of the new work uniforms the Uruks were wearing, with the black t-shirts and green-gray jackets with a single mission patch on the shoulder.Over the course of the last couple weeks, the Fogteeth, Nick and the Lone Wolf and Cub, as Kaitlin came to call the chieftain and his young son, settled in with the Uruks as best they could.In the case of Dorghu’s son Mikey, they even thrived. 

“What is it?” Azkh inquired.Dorghu took his blood brotherhood with Azkh seriously.Whenever the Uruks began to become listless, he would bark at them. 

Sometimes literally.

“The Wonder Twins want to know if they can go ahead with their little experiment,” he told Azkh.He was referring to Dunder and Bender, who, as the days went on, worked to expand their knowledge of starship engineering.

“That I’m going to have to have approved by Earth Command,” Azkh told Dorghu.“I’ll put it on the list to Kaitlin for tomorrow morning.”

“Good deal,” Dorghu said.

Azkh could see another question on Dorghu’s face.“Anything else?”

“Yeah.Looking to see if we could add an acquisition for…” he glanced at Azkh.“Art supplies?”

Azkh blinked.“For who?”

“For Kaszh,” Dorghu replied.His drawings had started to become more and more intricate.He’d used up his entire sketchbook in no time. “And…for Mikey?”

“Ah, yes, of course.Have them write up a list for me and I’ll tack it on to the list for Kaitlin as well.”

“Cool.Well, I got a card game to organize for this afternoon.You play poker?”

Azkh shook his head. 

“ _Any_ card game?” Dorghu prodded.

“I had a human teach me Euchre,” Azkh offered.

Dorghu blinked, and rolled his eyes.“Of course.You’re welcome to sit in anyway.”He elbowed Azkh as he added, “Promise I won’t hustle ya while you’re learning.”

Azkh wrinkled his nose.“Who else is playing?”

“Um…” Dorghu extended his jaw, jutting his tusks out further.“Got Gorzu, Dozur, Dred, possibly Vak, hopefully Lone Wolf and Zero-Gee.”

“Zero-Gee?Really?” Azkh blinked a few times.“He actually leaves the computer room?”

Dorghu stiffened up a bit.“I know, right? Anyway, maybe you can drag your boyfriend with you and we can sweeten the pot a bit.”

“Yeah, okay,” Azkh shrugged.“I mean, I don’t have anything else to do except compile that acquisitions list, and have deep crushing existential thoughts.”

Dorghu glanced at Azkh.“You okay?”

Azkh slumped.“First group therapy session.Not only am I apparently the cause of everyone’s stress…”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Dorghu grabbed Azkh’s shoulder.“Who said that?Was it Dr. Leil because that’s horseshit—“

Azkh gestured Dorghu’s pending tirade away with his hand.“She bent over backwards to assure me it wasn’t my fault,” Azkh sighed, “But…”

“Okay.You’re coming to Poker Night.No more Deep Thoughts, bro.Okay?”

Azkh sheepishly looked up to Dorghu, who stared at him relentlessly.“…Okay.”

“Sweet!Vak’s gonna get us some vodka from the Deeper Well and then it’s a party!”

 

Dorghu ambled away, and Azkh kept moving toward his cabin.As the door opened, he found Ratbag on the bed, munching on what looked to be some kind of snack food, in his underwear.

“Oh!Heyyyy!” he said with a mouth full of food, waving at him, scattering crumbs everywhere.

“So,” Azkh said, glaring at Ratbag as he made his way to his desk.“We’re going to go to Dorghu’s poker night tonight.”

“Yah?” Ratbag brightened, causing more crumbs to fly.“Who’re we pokin’?”

“No,” Azkh corrected,“It’s a game.”

“I know, pokin’ people can be a right fun game!So who?Dred?Dozur?Zero-Gee?”

“First of all,” Azkh said, getting up and grabbing the bag from Ratbag.“Let’s not eat potato chips in the bed.” _You little_ ptak, Azkh thought.“Second of all, poker is a card game.It takes a little bit of time to learn, and a lot of time to get good at.Dorghu is going to teach them all to play for the first time, and I’d like to go and…”

“Azkh wants to relax?” Ratbag suggested.“Take his mind off of all his troubles?”

Azkh exhaled and nodded.“For a little while.At least until tomorrow morning.”

Ratbag got up and began to strip the bed.“I didn’t mean to upset Azkh with the crisps.I mean, It’s been a boring couple days.”

“I know, I know, it’s just…” Azkh hesitated for a second as Ratbag glanced at him.His face looked unsure, as if he was readying himself for a blow.“You can tell me anything.You _know_ that, right?”

“Ratbag and Azkh will never hurt one another,” Ratbag said, almost automatically.“Rule Number One.”

Azkh crossed the space to Ratbag, still bent over, gathering the crumb-filled bedsheets. He took Ratbag’s hand, and held it to his chest.“If you’re hurting, then I’m hurting.”

“But…” Ratbag shook his head.“I’m _not_ hurtin’.Not anymore.”

Azkh tried another tack.“But before…in Mordor.We don’t talk about how things were for you.I don’t know hardly anything about that Ratbag, and…”

Azkh was taken by surprise when Ratbag’s face twisted in anger.“You don’t _need_ to know noffin’ about that glob!” he snapped savagely, baring his teeth.“He’s _dead_!Bonked in the head by the Hammer of the Almighty Eyeball and dead and gone!I’m the only Ratbag there is! ** _ME_**.”

“I can’t bear the thought of the past hurting you,” Azkh said, patiently, as Ratbag began to breathe heavily with emotion. 

“That Ratbag was stupid!” Ratbag continued.“Stupid and de…del…thought more of himself than was there.I don’t have to be that Ratbag anymore.”He wrung his hands together as he faced Azkh, tears in his eyes.“Can’t I just be the Ratbag that loves Azkh?The Ratbag who can ride hoverbikes and fly starships and anything he puts his mind to?Can’t I just be _good_?”

“Ratbag and Azkh will always be there for one another, so that we will never be lonely,” Azkh reminded Ratbag.“Rule Number Two.”

“So what about you?” Ratbag countered.“I’m here, and you’re…not always here.You hide.”

Azkh blinked.“What do you mean?”

“You’ve heaped all this on yourself,” Ratbag accused.“We’re in this together, and you’re taking it on for yourself.”Ratbag chuckled and shrugged.“I can take it. _We_ can take it, together.Rule Number Three.”

“Ratbag and Azkh fights together and has each others’ back,” Azkh muttered.“I am _so sorry_ , Rattie.”

Azkh landed on the mattress and slumped down.Ratbag did the same, and took Azkh’s hand in his own.

“Ratbag,” Ratbag said, carefully, “ _Loves_ Azkh.And…maybe someday…we can talk about those bad days.But not now.Now feels like…” Ratbag struggled for the word.“What you call when you go away and do fun things for a little while?”

“A vacation?”

“Yah!A vacation.Because…until we get to that other place…”

“We’re literally on the happiest place in the galaxy,” Azkh realized. 

“Until we get there, we don’t have to think about the rest of our lives,” Ratbag finished.“You know?”

Azkh sighed.“I get it.“But…”

“Nope.”Azkh reached out and grabbed the intangible ‘but’ away from Azkh and threw it away.“B-kow!No more of those!”

Azkh looked at Ratbag and began to laugh. “You are my silly bag of rats.”

“And you’re my Accountant,” Ratbag sighed, and looked up.“Um?”

Azkh looked confused for a moment until he looked to see what held Ratbag’s attention.

Zero-Gee was at the door.

He looked at the two of them, Ratbag still only wearing his underwear, lying on the mattress.“Hello, Azkh.Hello Ratbag.Am I interrupting?”

“ _YES_ —“ Ratbag began.

“It’s fine.” Azkh put his hand on Ratbag’s chest.“What’s on your mind, Zero?”

“I just wanted to let you know that the library computer has been brought up to date.That includes the entirety of Professor Reid’s research on Arda, and links to his Legacy Database,” Zero said. 

“That’s… great,” Ratbag deadpanned.

Actually, Zero, I was hoping you could do a deep dive for me,” Azkh said, getting up off the bed.“Any exploratory surveys of the Rolor Nebula, and Draenor II in particular.I’d like that data at my fingertips as soon as possible.”

“Of course.”Zero began to turn to leave before he looked over his shoulder and asked, “Did I interrupt some kind of attempt at intimate relations?”

Azkh looked at Ratbag, whose jaw had dropped at the question.“Actually, Zero, you did.I’d appreciate it if you’d use the door chime next time.”

“Of course.My apologies.”He then added, “Carry on.”

And with that he was gone, the doors sliding back shut.

“He gives me the heebie-jeebies sometimes,” Ratbag muttered.

“Now, now, he’s new at this as well,” Azkh said.Though he had to admit that Zero’s behavior was growing slightly more disturbing.

“We need to drag _him_ in front of Miss Varria,” Ratbag said.

Azkh stroked his chin as Ratbag wrapped his arms around him.“He might not be the only one,” he said at last.“You’re not the only one with baggage.”

“Yah! Yah!” Ratbag exclaimed.“You’re gonna feel so much better.You’ll laugh, you’ll cry, you’ll do some dancin’…”

 

 

Officer Nick Jakoby and Xurek hunkered over the console on the bridge.It was just the two of them, and, as more likely than not, they discussed the security of the ship.Not much was broached regarding the Uruks, though the two of them both considered themselves outsiders of that particular group.While being tutored on operating the computer systems on the ship, Nick introduced Xurek to coffee and burritos and fresh cilantro.Xurek introduced Nick to a particularly spicy Reman beverage that tasted like a mix between jalapeños and dark chocolate.Today, though, it was a recurring problem that they were looking at.

 

Another encrypted message sent.The third one since it started.

 

“I don’t get it,” Nick said.

“No, neither do I,” Xurek agreed.“I wish I had more to give to Azkh.”

“What about Starfleet?” Nick asked.“Don’t they monitor the cross-squawk over the airwaves?

“Hmm,” Xurek looked at Nick, then back to the console.“We may have to let Commander Riley know about it.”

“I mean,” Nick attempted to explain.“If she has the clearance to monitor the next transmission, then maybe they can triangulate where it’s going.You think?”

“It seems likely.”Xurek straightened up.“Nick?”

“Hmm?” Nick was still absorbed

“Why do you think you’re here?”

Nick stopped and looked up at Xurek.“Because Azkh made a wish.”

Xurek shook his head and rolled his eyes.“I can accept that, to an extent,” Xurek said.“But what I mean is…what is _your_ role in his wish?”

Nick stopped and frowned, which made his slightly pointed ears twitch.He turned back to the screen.“Azkh is going to have to make some kind of choice for this group,” he said.“And maybe I’m here to guide him toward that choice, or serve as some kind of example or guidepost, or…fuck, Xurek, I dunno.Azkh’s a good guy, and that’s good enough right now.He turned back to Xurek.“Why are you working for Azkh?”

“I’ve told you about Remus,” Xurek said.“We came to live in the darkness, while toiling for the Romulan Empire.When he hired me, he said he felt a kinship, and he’s been good to myself and Nimxon since.”

“So, loyalty,” Nick summed up.

“Romulans are renown for their treachery,” Xurek said with a sneer, revealing sharp teeth and jutting lower incisors.“Remans pride ourselves on loyalty, to those who have earned it.”

“Well there you go,” Nick said. 

“There is a rumor going around,” Xurek said, “That Dorghu is organizing some sort of gathering tonight.”

“Yeah, it’s…” Nick made a face and waved his hands dismissively.“Some dudebro poker night.I’m not that into it.He’s gonna get some of the boys drunk and teach them cards.He’s a vodka and cigar kind of guy.I’m…not.”

Xurek looked at him curiously.“No?”

“Nah, I got the hydroponic garden up and running, so I’m good.Get me some jazz or something to listen to, or some nice and trashy movie…yeah, I’m good.”

“More than a few of the Uruks would prefer your leisure over Dorghu’s,” Xurek assured Nick.“Just as the Mystics have gravitated toward the Lone Wolf.”

 

 

***

 

 

The Lone Wolf had yet to reveal his name.But through subtle clues, it seemed he held more in common with the Uruk’s tribal nature than Nick and the Fogteeth’s.He also had more to adapt to; unlike the Uruks, he had no hidden affinity for technology.But he abided all the while, keeping company with Feral Boys and Marauders alike, and communing with the Mystics and the ever-elusive Forthog, who spent his days wandering the forests outside of Staghart.His constant companion, however, was his infant son, who he grudgingly revealed to be named Go’el.The boy very rarely was allowed to be held by anyone other than Varria, or Dr. Nierseek, who was happy to proclaim Go’el’s excellent infant health.

 

 

The Lone Wolf sat in the afternoon sun in a clear patch of grass about a kilometer west of the ship.He wore the trousers and boots of the Tribe’s uniform, but stripped to the waist as he sat cross-legged on the lawn. 

On a blanket, Go’el sat as well, gurgling and babbling to himself while he played with a plastic toy.

He opened his eyes, and reacted with a start.

Kaitlin Reid sat across from him.She had similarly taken her top off, wearing a gray jersey sport bra, her hair slicked back from the heat. 

“Ah!” he exclaimed before regaining his composure.“You should not be here while I meditate,” he scolded her. 

“Sorry for startling you,” she said.“It’s a beautiful day for this, though.”

“It’s a beautiful world,” the Lone Wolf said in agreement.“It’s hard to believe the stories you tell of war and destruction.”

“Well, what do you think?” She asked.“Are you going to join Azkh on his journey?”

“His destination is Draenor,” Lone Wolf said.“Whether it’s my home, or a version of my home, I owe it to myself to find out.And of course, there’s Draka.She’ll find us.She could track me across Hell and back.”

“Now _that’s_ love,” Kaitlin said.“Tell me about Draenor.”

“Vast grasslands,” he told her.“Wetlands lush with life.There were endless hunting stock and room for everyone to live.Until…”

“Until the Horde,” Kaitlin prompted. 

“The magicks released to create the Horde into the unstoppable force it became destroyed the planet.And the efforts to find a new home to conquer tore it asunder.So this cannot be the Draenor that is my home.”

Kaitlin nodded.“Perhaps the planet just needed time to heal after what was done to it.Like here on earth.”

“Perhaps,” the Lone Wolf looked skeptical.“But it doesn’t matter.Only the here and now matters.”

At that moment, Go’el began to exclaim a string of babbling.“That’s right, kiddo!” Kaitlin replied at him, causing him to giggle.

The Lone Wolf chuckled, and gestured toward the baby.“Would you like to hold him?”

Kaitlin considered the infant, certainly bouncing by human standards.“He’s kind of big for me to hold, but…”

She moved to the baby’s blanket, and sat down by him.He glanced at her with open-mouthed curiosity, as she took the toy and put it in front of her face.

“BOO!” she cried, moving the toy away from her face, to Go’el’s delight.She did it a few more times as the Lone Wolf looked on, smiling. 

“He always could charm all the women who looked after him,” He told Kaitlin.“Looks like he’s claimed another admirer.”

“My nephew Hector was the same way,” Kaitlin said.“Lone Wolf—“

“Eh?” He frowned at the name.

“That’s what we call you,” Kaitlin said, matter-of-factly, as she dangled the toy in front of Go’el.“Lone Wolf and Cub.”

He threw his head back and laughed.“Ha HA!Is that so?”

“You won’t reveal your given name,” Kaitlin said.

“And I have been named in turn,” he said. 

Kaitlin looked at him, expectantly.

He reached over and scooped Go’el up, plopping him in his lap.“Lone Wolf and Cub, eh?”He looked down at the boy and ruffled his thick head of hair.“Go’el deserves a world where he need not fear getting swept up in war and the machinations of others.He need not be anyone’s thrall.”

“That’s the magic of childhood,” Kaitlin said.“The endless possibilities that lay before them.”

The Lone wolf looked at Kaitlin and nodded.He squared his shoulders as he looked straight at her.“I am Durotan,” he said.“Son of Garad, and chieftain of the Frostwolf Clan.Or I was.”

“Welcome to my home, Durotan,” Kaitlin said.She extended her hand out to him.As he gingerly took it, she added.“It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

 

 

***

 

 

“But what I don’t understand is,” Thrak said, munching on his plate of barbecue pork and okra, “Why he withheld his name to begin with.”He sat in the galley next to Akoth, who silently picked at his own plate.

“Surely you realize the power of your name,” Forthog said, gnawing on a hambone. “Even with a name as common as Thrak.”

Thrak glowered at him, but Akoth looked thoughtful.“It’s a kind of disguise, isn’t it” He said.“Forcing others to name you while your true self is hidden.”

Forthog gave him a look of warning.“That is every one’s personal choice,” he told Akoth.“We owe no one our truth than what we choose.”

Akoth nodded, while Thrak looked on in confusion.“Whatever, but…How can Durotan be an orc?How can the Fogteeth and Nick be orcs, for that matter?What’s going on here?”

“Wherever they came from, that was what they were called.Durotan lived a simple, peaceful life until the Horde.Nick and Dorghu lived in a world among humans, a unfavored group under the yoke of inequality.” Forthog got up to leave.He turned to Akoth and added.“Their situations don’t illuminate our future paths, though.”

Akoth returned to his meal, while Thrak grabbed his plate.“Then how are we going to find a way for ourselves?” he grumbled as he left.

 

 

***

 

 

Vak strolled into the rec room with two bottles of vodka and gave them to Dorghu, who put them next to the chips. 

“Top shelf,” Dorghu remarked with a smile.“Good job, padre.”

Vak regarded one of the decks of cards.“So what’s the point of the game?” he asked.

“Part of it’s luck,” Dorghu explained.“Getting the right cards together that beat the other players’ hands.”He took a sip of his can of cola.“The other part is playing a game of deception.Make the other players think you have a worse hand than you do so they’ll bet more.

“Hmm,” Vak said.“There’s some solid battle strategy there.You might have some potentially good poker players on the rise.”

Dorghu side-eyed him for a moment.“What about you, padre?Wanna try your luck?”

As Vak was about to answer, Zero-Gee strode in with a bounce in his step.He glanced at him and Dorghu and smiled cheerfully. 

Vak frowned.“Yes.Yes I do.”

“I was hoping so,” The Fogteeth leader said, then leaned in close.“We need to talk about the robot.”

Vak frowned.“I agree.”

“Hey, losers!” Dozur bounded in.

“Doze!” Dorghu exclaimed.“Got pop, got beer, got chips and dip!”

Behind him was Dred, the only member of the Terror Tribe, strolling in.

“Hate being early,” he grumbled.“Now I gotta sit.”

“Naw, naw, Dred, come over here!” Dozur beckoned him over, and proceeded to chatter at him.

Gorzu trudged in, had Dorghu put a can in his hand and moved over to Dred and Dozur.

“I don’t get it,” Dorghu said to Vak.“These guys are all cooling their heels; what are they doing that’s wearing Gorz out?”

“Lots of reading,” Vak confided.“Once we found that we were programmed, so to speak, to understand Numenorean, we got a lot of education programs started in that language so that we could study.Gorzu is currently at the university level.”

“Well, I’ll be damned,” Dorghu said.“I should get that set up for Mikey.”

“…Simply proving that ‘uneducated’ and ‘unintelligent’ are mutually exclusive things,” Vak continued.

“Yeah, no, I don’t think I’d ever call any of you guys stupid,” Dorghu said.“I mean once they got Krug on his meds, he calmed the fuck down, and now he’s driving around like Rattie.”

“Complete sentences and everything,” Vak added. 

 

Zero-Gee continued to circle the partyers, and Vak began to move to the restroom in the corner.After a moment, Dorghu excused himself as well.

Once the door slid shut, Dorghu stood in front of it, facing Vak.“All right, Padre,” he said, “What the fuck is his deal?”

Vak grimaced.“Zero Gee was found with us on the satellite,” Vak told Dorghu.“We believe that he was one of the initial orcs created by the Numenoreans, thousands of years ago.He’s got all the genetically programmed knowledge as we do, but it’s more readily available.Personality-wise, he was initially blank.Child-like, eager to please.But…there’s…something beneath the surface.”

“So…creepy flirting with rando orcs shouldn’t be in his programming?” Dorghu said.

“What?” Vak tilted his head at him.“When did this happen?”

“Not long after we arrived here,” Dorghu said.But it’s not just me, is it?”

Vak turned away.he remembered the night he returned from the Deeper Well.That hand placed on his cheek.“No.”

“So what are we gonna do?Should we take this to Azkh?” Dorghu looked concerned.

“Not yet.Right now, Zero hasn’t hurt anyone yet, and maybe we’re just overreacting to his getting adjusted to his situation.But…”

“It wouldn’t hurt having him looked over by the girls,” Dorgu said, referring to Varria and Dr. Nierseek.

Vak nodded in agreement.“I may be able to perform a purification spell,” he said.“It may not help, but it might confirm a theory I have.”

Dorghu nodded.“Sounds like something the Fogteeth priest would do,” he said.“Hope it works.”

“Magic works different on Earth than it did in Mordor, or even Azkh’s world,” Vak said.“The magicks are older, but more restrained.They did something to magick, centuries ago.Fixed the balance, but makes what I do more difficult.”

“Do your best.I got your back,” Dorghu assured the Mystic.

Vak nodded.“I think I’m ready to learn some poker.”

“I think you’ve got some good poker instincts already, padre,” Dorghu told him as he nodded.“Okay, me first, then you in a few minutes.”

 

 

Vak sat at the round table set up in the center of the room, with Dred and Dozur on his right and Zero Gee sitting quietly on his left, flipping through the deck of cards.Gorzu sat on Zero’s left, and Dorghu greeted Durotan as he sauntered in. 

“What?” Dorghu exclaimed.“No baby on board?”

Durotan looked down at Dorghu, who even at his slab-of-beef size was dwarfed by the Lone Wolf.He sheepishly replied, “Go’el is being…looked after by Commander Riley for this evening.”

“Well it’s like I always say,” Dorghu quipped, “Kait is great.Please, enjoy the snacks, beer, whatever.”

“Will anyone else be joining us?” Zero-Gee asked. 

“Maybe,” Dorghu said. 

As if on cue, the door slid open and a furtive figure peeked in. 

Ratbag was dressed in the colony uniform, and scratched at his undershirt.Azkh strode through the doors and opened his arms widely.

“Azkh!” several of the Uruks exclaimed happily. 

“Hi guys,” he said, smiling.“Rattie, come on.”

Ratbag gingerly entered the rec room, took one look at the snack table, and beelined it for the restroom, covering his mouth as he ran.

“Uh-huh,” Azkh muttered, watching him go and listening to him retch.“Well, if anyone wondered if Ratbag had a limit to his appetite, I think he reached it this afternoon.”

The Uruks chuckled good-naturedly. 

“I believe this is us,” Dorghu announced.“I used to hold things like this all the time.It’s about community.It’s about fellowship, if you wanna get churchy about it, but at any rate, It’s what I used to do back home.Maybe once we get you guys to your new home, we can have a proper barbecue, but baby steps.Who wants to play some poker?”

The Uruks clamored their affirmation.

“Alright.Let’s have a seat.Durotan, on my right, Azkh on my left, and Rattie, next to Dozur?Okay.”

That put Azkh on the opposite end of the table as Vak and Zero-Gee.

Dorghu took the deck of cards and began to shuffle them.He then began to deal them out to the players in a clockwise direction until everyone had their initial hands.

The game was Seven Card Stud.Explaining the game as they played, he methodically showed them how to leave the cards on the table and how to bet.Azkh had a modest hand, and took more of an interest in how enthusiastic the others were at playing.Durotan was a good enough sport himself, mentioning a similar game back home called Hearthstone.In the end, it was Dozur with the winning hand, with three of a kind and two face cards.No hard feelings were expressed, as everyone was new to the game.

Zero-Gee stroked the wisp of beard on his chin as the next game was dealt out. 

Vak frowned at him.“Zero, you’re not counting the cards, are you?”

“I’m simply observing the process,” Zero replied.

“Doesn’t matter,” Dorghu said, as he finished the initial deal. “Counting cards is more useful in games like blackjack.I’m shuffling the deck every time we play, so all the cards are pretty random.”

Nevertheless, he kept an eye on Zero as they began their bets.

Zero, likewise, kept his eye on Azkh.

Azkh looked nonchalant as he received his next round of cards and inconspicuously threw a large bet into the pile.

Dorghu raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. 

As the final round was dealt out, Ratbag noticed that Azkh threw another large bet in.“Oi,” he muttered.“What are you workin’ with anyhow?”

Azkh smirked at his boyfriend.“That’ll cost you to find out.”

They were interrupted by a large clink.“I’m curious,” Zero said.“You seem very confident in your hand.”

Azkh shrugged.“Same goes for you, Zero.If you want to see my hand, you’ll have to call.”

Vak side-eyed Azkh and put his hands together.“I believe I’m going to fold.”

Ratbag looked at his own hand, and whimpered.“I…” and folded before running back to the restroom.

Azkh looked at Zero and cocked an eyebrow.“Well?”

“I will see your bet,” Zero said, adding another chip to the pile, “And raise you another one hundred.”

Dozur folded after that.So did Gorzu.

Durotan glanced at Azkh.So far the leader of this tribe had been rather mundane in his leadership—keen on planning and working methodically and logically on getting his orcs to their new home. 

This was a side he hadn’t seen before.

Azkh took the remaining chips and placed them in the pile.

Durotan smiled and folded himself. Next to him, Dorghu began to grin.

Zero looked at his hand, then back to Azkh.“I…” He sighed.“Fold.”

Azkh flipped his hand over, revealing…

 

A single pair of queens.

 

Zero stared at the hand, then glared back at Azkh.“You deceived me!” he exclaimed.“What is this?”

“That,” Dorghu cut in, “was a classic example of a bluff.Azkh misdirected the other players to believe that he had a better hand than he actually had.”

“This is part of the game?” Zero said, perplexed.“Misdirection and deceit?”

“Yep,” Dorghu affirmed.“Otherwise, you’re just playin’ Go Fish.”He turned back to Azkh.“Speaking of bluffs,” he said, archly.“I thought you only ever played Euchre.”

“I never actually said that,” Azkh countered.“And there’s plenty of card games out there that require bluffing. 

“Well, guys, guess what?” Dorghu said, shaking his head.“First time playing poker, and we all got hustled.”

Azkh laughed as he grabbed the chips over to his side.He saw Zero-gee glower at him as he did so.“No hard feelings, Zero,” he said, good-naturedly.He extended his hand toward Zero.“Friends?”

Azkh thought he saw Zero’s eyes flash momentarily, but he took the hand all the same.“You were a worthy adversary,” Zero said.“Perhaps a rematch?”

Azkh nodded, as he also noticed how tight Zero’s grip was.He disengaged from the handshake and got up.“Perhaps another time.Rattie?”

“I’ll be along!” Ratbag called.“Maybe after I see Dr. Nierseek?”

 

 

Azkh walked into the corridors of the ship and headed back toward his cabin.As he did, he nearly collided into—

Into the she-elf.

“Miss Eltariel,” he said, formally, his posture stiffening.“I didn’t realize you were aboard.”

“No, I…accompanied Commander Riley when she came aboard,” Eltariel said.“She wished to discuss your acquisitions list with you.”

“Quite right.I’m sure I’ll bump into her shortly as well.Why… are… you…aboard, exactly?” he asked.

Eltariel looked a bit unsure, as if she didn’t know how to explain.“Commander Riley told me a bit more about your mission, and I felt I would be remiss if I didn’t…educate myself.”

Azkh’s mouth twitched.“Go on,” he said.

“I had come into contact with the culture of Mordor, you see,” She explained.“And while I don’t pretend to understand it fully, I did come to…respect it.”

“I’m rather in the same position,” Azkh said, nodding.“I came from a similar culture, but Klingons and Uruks are…well, rather aggressive apples and oranges.Can I offer you some amenities?”

Eltariel doffed her hood, revealing almost luminescent, short-cropped blonde hair underneath.She smiled as she shook her head.“Not necessary.”

They entered his cabin, where the bed’s linens had been replaced and made, less than neatly, by Ratbag.He went to his desk and opened a secret compartment, revealing a bottle of wine.

“Captain Ag’ta recommended this vintage to me when I landed on Earth,” Azkh explained.“It’s from a vineyard from a place on Earth called LeBarre.Quite good, actually.”He took two glasses and poured the elf two fingers worth of wine into it.“Join me in a toast?” he offered as he gave her the glass.

She accepted the glass and nodded. 

“To…fresh solutions to old problems,” he toasted.“To facing the future without fear.”

She nodded and their glasses clinked.“You surprise me at every turn, Azkh.”

“Not what you expected from a Gundabad orc, huh?” He prodded.

Eltariel shook her head as she swallowed her wine.“Your kin Azog was renown for his cruelty, and relentlessness.He also inspired great loyalty from his men.But you…I’ve seen you show such kindness to those who would underestimate you.”

“Why, thank you,” Azkh said, the wine and the compliment reddening his cheeks.

“Don’t let it be your undoing,” she warned. 

“Oh?” Azkh’s eyebrows raised at that. 

“There are forces that would end your journey,” She continued.“To test your resolve.To force you to make a choice that will determine your tribe’s destiny for all time.”

“An elf’s prophecy?” he suggested. 

“A warning,” she amended.“A signpost up ahead, if you’d like.”

“Most kind, of you, madam,” Azkh said, and drank his own wine.“So tell me,” he pressed.“What are your impressions of this little tribe of ours?”

“I’m impressed,” Eltariel said, cautiously. “With the recent revelations of the satellite, and the gateways, and the seven slumbering ships, it’s clear that the Men of Westernesse and Numenor were more than we remember.Elves don’t die; therefore our histories are our memories.”

“And if your memory is faulty, then your history is suspect,” Azkh pointed out.

“Not everyone trusts the intentions of the Elves,” Eltariel admitted.“But what a terrible notion that we cannot trust even ourselves.”

“So when someone from the outside suggests that something you believed firm like the degradation of elves to create orc-kind is not quite true, it puts a piece of your beliefs into question,” Azkh suggested.“Have you met Xurek?”

“I have,” Eltariel replied. 

“I’d invite you to take your time away from Arda to learn about your relatives on Vulcan and Romulus,” Azkh suggested.“I did likewise and gained a good deal of insight.”

“Another toast,” Eltariel suggested.Azkh nodded in agreement.“To gaining the trust of former enemies.”

“To _earning_ the trust of new allies,” Azkh countered.“You never answered my question.”

Eltariel looked away for a moment, and exhaled.“These orcs aren’t like the ones in Mordor,” she said.“Or Gundabad or Moria or anywhere else.They’ve become unique.I saw glimpses of what I see here, but it was buried in the culture of war and cruelty.These orcs have…they’ve had their cruelty stripped of them, and I don’t know if it was the result of the Domination, or some other effect, but…”

Azkh’s brow furrowed at the mention of Domination; he resolved to put a pin in that for the time being.

“We are told that orcs have no use for things we hold dear.But I’ve seen with my own eyes the one who fills his books with drawings of beautiful things,” Eltariel continued.“He has a lover—a lover!—who can sing and make music!Your Ratbag can pilot nearly any vehicle he’s shown, and all of them are learning to be more than what they were.”

“You’re making me blush,” Azkh replied, indeed blushing.

“We thought we knew what they were capable of, and we were wrong,” Eltariel said.“And it’s clear that the influence of Sauron was part of that.That makes what I’m about to say even more painful.”

Azkh looked concerned.“What?”

“We need to continue to forbid contact with Arda for now,” Eltariel told him.“Because of those very things that make your orcs so wonderful.”

Azkh glared at her for a moment, but relented.“Because those innate abilities that orc-kind can show, could be used to further weaponize them.”

“Imagine what would happen if a Federation shuttle landed in Mordor,” Eltariel suggested.“And a group of Feral tribesmen came upon it?”

“They’d figure out how to fly it within a day,” Azkh said. 

“Exactly,” Eltariel agreed. 

“That wouldn’t stop me from attempting to rescue more of them in the future,” Azkh said, defiantly.

“It doesn’t have to be such an adversarial affair,” Eltariel suggested.“That satellite is still up there, and we can continue to store those Uruks who would do well in your care.”

Azkh gave the Elf a curious look.“What are you suggesting, Madam?” he asked.

“I will return the cryo-chambers to the satellite,” Eltariel told him.In my work in Mordor I will find those unique Uruks and Ologs who have been…changed by the Bright Lord’s work and put them into storage.We have precedent now, and we can…”

“Wait,” Azkh said.“Is this something that has the approval of your mistress?Do you realize that what you’re suggesting is an…Underground Railroad for orc-kind?”

The Elf’s eyelids fluttered in momentary confusion, the reference eluding her.“The challenge is not with the Lady of Lothlorien, but the Master of Orthanc,” she replied.“But we’ve already established the workaround via your previous mission.”

“And what about Talion?” Azkh looked concerned.“He’s going to eventually lose his grip on his humanity and then we’ll have another adversary.”

Eltariel took on a look of steely resolve.“Leave him to me.”

“Why the change of heart?” Azkh pressed. 

“I was reminded of a pair of Uruks, not unlike your Dunder and Bender,” Eltariel explained.“When one of them died, the other went mad with grief.I saw him unravel.But I think you could help those like him.”

“I would very much like to,” Azkh asserted. 

 

The door slid open and Ratbag wandered in.He looked none the worse for wear, and looked upon the two of them and their glasses of wine.

“Whut’s this then.” he said.

“Ratbag,” Eltariel began.

“Eeeeh,” he waved at her dismissively.“Just went for somethin’ for my tum and you’re drinkin’ wine with _her_ ,” he growled, and turned on his heel out the door.“Later for that.”

“Ratbag…” Azkh called after him as he left.It was to no avail; he was gone.

 

“I’m causing trouble with you and your partner,” Eltariel said apologetically.“I should get back to the bunker.”

Azkh nodded.“Agreed.But answer me a question first.”

Eltariel looked at him, neither agreeing nor disagreeing to answer.

“ _Were_ you responsible for Talion becoming what we saw on the satellite?”He asked.

Eltariel looked down for a moment, and looked as if she was going to shake her head in denial.But she looked at him and quietly replied, “Yes.I was complicit.”

“Well,” Azkh retorted, “It’s a good thing you’re immortal; you’ll have a long time to think about what you’ve done.Good night, Madam.”

 

 

The next day, Azkh woke up alone in bed.The silence of Ratbag’s absence was overwhelming.He dressed and left his cabin. 

He had an idea where Rattie would crash.

He chimed the door to Gark’s cabin and it slid open.

Gark stood there to greet him, but Ratbag was not there. 

“Yeah, boss?”

Azkh cleared his throat.“Has Ratbag been here since last night?” he asked.

“Um, nope.Haven’t seen him since yesterday.”Gark looked concerned.“What happened?”

“Never mind.Thanks, Gark.”Azkh continued on his way as Gark picked up the small mewling feline wandering around his feet.

“Yah, Gibby, he said to the kitten.“You’re hungry.Me too.”

 

 

 

Nick Jakoby walked into the hydroponics bay and turned the music on.Miles Davis played in the background as he tended to the tomatoes and cucumbers.He got through the first quarter of _Bitches Brew_ when he began to hear sobbing sounds from the back corner.

“Um, hello?” he called.He thought he saw a glimpse of them through the leaves.“Rattie, that you?”

“No,” clearly the voice of Ratbag said.“Lemme alone.”

“Are you hurt?” Nick pressed.“Do I need to get the doctor?”

“No, Nick!” Ratbag moaned.“Just let me gibber on in peace!”

Nick moved toward Ratbag, who sat in the corner, his arms wrapped around himself.He gently placed his hand on Rattie, who only flinched a little.“What’s wrong, buddy?”

“Elf is gonna change Azkh like she did the Ranger,” Ratbag whimpered.“I’m gonna lose him.”

“Ohhh, no,” Nick said, wrapping his arms around Ratbag. The Uruk shivered for a bit, but slowly began to calm.“That’s not gonna happen!”

“Azkh will be all alone again!” Ratbag cried.

“No, no, shh,” Nick tried to console him.“Rattie, nobody here is gonna let anyone lay a hand on Azkh.Especially me.Okay?”

“He was all alone in the woods before he got us, did he tell you that?” Ratbag said, struggling to get up.“I don’t want him to be all alone ever again.”

“Right,” Nick replied, and began to smell the vodka on Ratbag’s breath.“Whoa!Smells like you tied one on at that party last night.”

Ratbag frowned.“Naw, just had some of that clear grog, is all.I’m fine.”

“Let’s…get you to your room,” Nick suggested, and, together, they made their way out the door to the corridors.

“You know, when you sleep this off, we should spend some time hanging out,” Nick suggested.“I haven’t gotten to know a lot of the guys here, and you seem like you’re always with Azkh.” 

“Yah,” Ratbag sighed.“Ratbag loves Azkh.”

“Everyone knows that, that’s for sure,” Nick said, nodding.“But you got any other friends?”

“Gark!” Ratbag exclaimed, in the too-loud way that only the inebriated can accomplish.“My wingman!”

Nick nodded in approval.“That’s good.Okay, here we are.”

They entered the cabin, and Nick deposited the Uruk onto the unmade bed.Ratbag offered no resistance to sleep.“Okay, Nick, nighty-night,” he murmured.

Nick nodded, and threw a salute at him.“Night, Rattie.”

 

He left Ratbag there, and nearly collided into a near-frantic Azkh.

“Nick—!” he exclaimed, tearfully.

“He’s fine, he’s safe, he’s gonna have a hangover but he’s in there sleeping,” Nick assured Azkh. 

Azkh inhaled and slowly breathed out through his nose.He beckoned Nick to follow him into the briefing room, which also served as the office for himself, Nick, and Xurek. 

“Eltariel was aboard,” he told Nick.“I’d rather her presence was approved by me before she does so.”

Nick nodded.“I’ll let Thrak and Akoth know.But you know—“

“However it works, let’s just do our best, okay?” Azkh interrupted, which was exceedingly rare, Nick noted.He also noted how Azkh was trying to hide how upset he was.

“All right, chief,” Nick agreed.“We’ll work this out for you.”

“When it comes to Mordor, I feel like I’m continually playing catch-up,” Azkh said.“And no one who knows what happened wants to give me a straight answer.That includes Eltariel _and_ Rattie.”

“Sounds like what happened was intense,” Nick offered.“That means explaining it brings up lots of emotions.”

“But—“ Azkh started, but Nick continued.

“We got a counselor aboard, chief,” Nick reminded him.“She can help them more in this than you can, let’s be honest.”

Azkh slumped. 

“And when are you gonna go in and unburden _yourself_?” Nick pressed.“At my old job, administrators weren’t exempt from mandatory counseling.”

“Niiiick,” Azkh sighed as he covered his face.

“Right.”Nick moved to the back of Azkh’s chair and grabbed his shoulders, which jumped immediately.“See, all that tension in your shoulder’s enough to tell you you’re stressed out.”

“You’re not gonna massage my shoulders, are you, Nick, because I really don’t—“ Azkh began.

“Oh, no no,” Nick said, chuckling.“Yeah, no.Boundaries and all that.”

Azkh grabbed Nick’s hand and squeezed.“Thanks anyway.” 

“So…session with Varria?” Nick pressed.

Azkh nodded in agreement. 

“Good.”

 

As Nick was about to leave the office, The door opened revealing Commander Saavik.

“Commander.” Azkh said, extending his hand.“Have a seat.”

“This won’t take long,” Saavik said, remaining standing.“I have the decision from the Colonization Board.”

Nick sat down. 

 

“Your request has been granted,” She said.“Provisionally.”

 

Trying to ignore his heart jumping in his throat, he asked, “Um, what are the provisions?”

“Your ship will receive an escort ship to your Draenor II destination,” Saavik explained.The ship assigned to you will be the _USS Hanson_ —“

“That’s Rott Ag’ta’s ship,” Azkh interjected.

“Yes.His mission will be to update the Federation’s survey on the planet and to assure that its conditions are ideal for your group.”

“What else?” Nick asked.

“In exchange for expediting your efforts, we’ve agreed to assigning you several consultants, of which you are acquainted.Dr. Leil, for one.”

“Commander Riley?”

“She expressed an interest, but her request to accompany you has been denied.”

Azkh looked crestfallen.

“However she has been given permission to liaise between yourself and the Board along with myself.

“Dr. Nierseek?”

Saavik nodded.“Assistant Consul T’Rel has also expressed an interest…and Miss Eltariel.”

“Now wait a second,” Nick protested.

“Officer Jakoby,” Saavik addressed Nick.“Her presence is not negotiable.Either she accompanies you to Draenor II or it may be months or years before you begin your colony.”

“I will agree under one condition,” Azkh said.“Miss Eltariel must remain abroad the _Hanson_.”

Saavik tapped on her tablet and received a quick answer.“That will be acceptable.”

Azkh got up and extended his hand to the Vulcan officer.“Thank you, Commander,” he told her.She took his hand, and shook.

“I want to emphasize that this process is not a personal attack against the applicants, Mr. Azkh.In fact, I found myself anticipating your success.”

“Rooting for us?” Nick quipped.

“If you’d like,” Saavik replied.“From here, a schedule will be created which will allow you to prepare to launch from Earth, rendezvous with the _Hanson_ , and travel to the Draenor system.”

“I am so grateful,” Azkh said.“Thank you once again.”

Saavik nodded, and exited the office.

 

Nick turned to Azkh and smiled.“Feeling better?”

Azkh laughed, tears in his eyes.“I’ve been waiting for this for so long.I don’t think I can wait to tell Rattie!”He moved to the door.

“He’s still kind of drunk, so if you’re not afraid of being puked on…” Nick warned.

“Worth it!” Azkh yelled as he ran out.

He ran down the corridor of the habitation deck, back to his room.The door opened, and there Ratbag was, engulfed in the bedding.

“Rattie!” he cried and dived into the bed.

“OOahh!” Ratbag yelped as Azkh landed.“Azkh, what the shrakh…?”

Azkh grasped Ratbag and pulled him close.“We’re on our way, Rattie!”

“Whuh?” Ratbag muttered. 

“We got approved!” Azkh said, kissing Ratbag’s cheek.“We’re gonna be going soon!”

“Oh?Oh!” Ratbag woke up quickly an

d turned to Azkh.“Really?”

“Yes!Saavik told me just now!”And with that he kissed Ratbag deeply. 

When he pulled back, he gazed at Ratbag who still looked sleepy, but ecstatic.“Ratbag, I love you.”

Ratbag nuzzled Azkh’s neck.“Vacation’s over.”

“Yep,” Azkh agreed, and sat up in the bed.He put his arm around Ratbag and sighed. 

 

“Now we get back to work.”

 

 

***

 

 

“There it is.”

 

Back in a public operations area of the Reid Complex, Kaitlin and Saavik hunkered around a communications console. 

“The signal was transmitted at 1100 hours,” Saavik noted.“fifteen minutes after my meeting with Azkh.”

Kaitlin nodded.“The signal seems to have been sent toward a common travel route about twenty-five light-years away.

“There’s no ships scheduled to be in that sector at this time,” Saavik noted.

“So…either someone’s just sending signals out into the void…” Kaitlin began.

“Or, this signal is meant for someone with no intention of revealing their true nature,” Saavik finished.

“Oh, look here.”Kaitlin pointed at a transponder icon on the screen.“There’s an Orion freighter coming from that location…headed toward Earth.”

“If we start with the transmission,” Saavik said, cupping her chin.“And the trajectory of the Orion ship, perhaps we can find a common point of origin.”

Kaitlin worked the controls, moving sliders on the touch screen until the two positional rays met.“Looks like we got a rendezvous point.”

“The question remains,” Saavik asked Kaitlin.“What are we to make of this Orion vessel?They aren’t expected to arrive on Earth.”

Kaitlin narrowed her eyes at the screen.“I’m going to make a call to New Orleans,” she told Saavik.“And then I’m going to get the landing pad ready.”

“You realize that if anything untoward is happening with a member of Mr. Azkh’s group and this unknown, you will be held responsible if this choice does not occur the way you want?”Saavik warned her.

“We have the elves on Azkh’s ship to protect him, and we can take care of this ship ourselves,” Kaitlin assured the Vulcan.

 

“Our orcs need some guardian angels, and by God, I can be mighty vengeful."


	6. MY SONGS KNOW WHAT YOU DID IN THE DARK!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azkh's tribe is underway once more. But it seems like someone's been stowing away.

The Deeper Well had been established for untold thousands of years.It could be accessed in many places on Earth, and on several other planets.If Vak had researched further, he’d find that there was a place recessed on Middle-earth that could access that place.It was not connected to any one world at any time. 

Because its purpose was larger than any world or plane.

It was the final resting place of many of the Old Ones, the race of beings that ruled the local group of galaxies billions of years ago, when space was smaller and life was younger and bigger and infinitely more ambitious.

As secure and as secretive as the Well was, and its dedicated attendants were, there were sometimes...breaches.

 

The Deeper Well was also a watering hole located in Staghart, South Carolina on Earth.It served as a front for the gateway, when the original one was submerged in the twenty-first century.Things change all the time, after all.As it was, the bar was not particularly spectacular, though it had its charm of warm-stained wood and a vaunted ceiling, where fans were hung to keep the summer heat at bay.The bar was horseshoe shaped, and dominated the center of the space, with the back room at the rear. 

Zero-Gee sat at one of the stools, sampling the bar’s signature brews.

“Pick a favorite yet?” Ashe the bartender asked him.

“I’m not sure,” Zero replied, giving Ashe a weighted look.“Each one has their good points.Humans tend to forego the bitter aftertaste these days.”

“Yeah, they prefer the malt to be a bit brighter,” Ashe agreed.“You?”

“Dark,” Zero replied, taking a swig of his flagon. 

“So Vak and the other guys have come out here regularly,” Ashe noted.“You haven’t been in awhile.What have you been up to?”

“Research and education,” Zero replied.“I have many years of development to catch up on.”

“Well, be careful coming out to places like this.Tends to unleash the beast within if you’re not careful.”

Zero gave Ashe a pointed look.“You don’t say.”

Ashe shrugged.“Although, you don’t seem to even be buzzed yet.You must have a high tolerance.”He leaned in and confided.“Vak usually starts swaying after drink number three.”

“Good old predictable Vak,” Zero said, sticking Ashe with a look that made the bartender suddenly uncomfortable.“Some things never change.”

“You’ve known him awhile?” Ashe asked.

“Longer than he knows,” Zero replied.“I’m glad I got to visit the Back Room before we departed,” He said as he hopped off the barstool.“Wanted to tie up a few loose ends before we left for the Rolor Nebula.”

“Oh, yeah!” Ashe brightened.“Good luck with that colony!”

“Thank you,” Zero replied cheerfully. 

“And,” Ashe made a gesture with his hands.“‘May the Great Bird of the Galaxy bless your planet.’”

Zero-Gee chuckled.“I think that’s all but assured, my friend.”

 

Zero punched in a considerable tip for Ashe on the pad before he exited the bar, bounce in his step, heading back toward the Reid Complex and the _SS Party Tribe_ , the ship that would take him and the other orcs to their new home.

 

Ashe’s eyes bugged at Zero’s generosity for a moment, before he began to hear a moaning coming from the back room.

“Help...me...”

Ash frowned and walked quickly to the back, where he saw the Attendant, his armor dented and in tatters, crawling on the ground in front of the Tree.He outstretched an arm, his hand covered in blood, reaching for Ashe.He grabbed his shirt, staining it instantly, and said one thing before he collapsed.

 

“ _The Phoenix..._ ”

 

 

***

 

 

“Welp,” Ratbag said to Gark as they once again sat at the controls of the ship.“Liftoff will be a little easier this time than last time.”

Gark frowned as he went over his checklist.“Whaddaya mean?”

“Well...We’d never done it before,” Ratbag explained.

“Yeah, but you knew what to do.Like...just knew,” Gark replied.

“Still easier.Less butterflies,” Ratbag explained. 

“Yeah, guess so,” Gark agreed.

 

The two were in the control center at the front of the ship.Not quite as big as a starship bridge, but larger than a cockpit, there were a few other stations there which were being checklisted.The Reman Xurek, which Azkh had tasked with working with the Uruks interested in operating the ship, walked among them with his hands clasped behind his back, making sure things were running smoothly.

No worries, though.

Thrak frowned.The communications system was locked down for emergency security reasons, which meant he had to work around a lot of the system roadblocks to get his own checklist done.“This is _shrakh_ ,” he grumbled as he toiled.

“Problems?” Xurek asked.

“This workaround is pissing me off,” Thrak admitted.“Can’t I get some kind of clearance on my console?”

“Azkh’s orders make him the sole exception,” Xurek told Thrak, and leaned in to confide, “Not even Ratbag is exempt.”

Thrak paused to glance at Ratbag, who similarly was growling at his own console, putting his passcode in every time the comm system had to be circumvented.“Oh.I didn’t know that.”

“What was that about liftoff being easier?” Gark teased.

“Aw, cram it,” Ratbag grumbled.

“Heh-heh,” Gark cackled.“Just take it in stride, Party Goblin.”

Azkh walked into the control room, and moved toward Thrak.“What’s our ETA for launch?” He asked Xurek. 

“Doing pre-flight now,” Xurek reported.

 

“Whoa!” Gark exclaimed.

Azkh took notice. “Everything all right?” He asked.

“Um,” Gark tried to explain.“Sensors, like, flared up.Like something super powerful whited them out.”

He frowned.“Recheck them.”He pulled his communicator out and flipped it open.“Azkh to Commander Riley,” he said into it.

“This is Kaitlin, go ahead,” she replied.

“The ship’s sensors recorded some kind of...spike... just now.Can you confirm?”

“Yeah, we got that too,” Kaitlin replied.“Investigating.Nothing to scrub your launch over, though.”

“Understood.Azkh out.”He closed the device and put it away. 

“All right,” Gark said.“One less problem, right?”

“Right,” Azkh agreed.We’re getting all hands aboard, Thrak?”

Thrak nodded.“Even if we have to beam them in blind.”He was referring to Forthog, mostly, who had taken to living in the wooded area around the Complex.He’d agreed grudgingly to leave Earth in exchange for living freely on Draenor.Of them all he was the most independent. 

“What about you two?Gark?Rattie?” Azkh called over to them.

“Ehhh,” Ratbag replied, wavering his hand.“We’ll get through it.”

“That’s the spirit.Gark?”

Gark looked up suddenly.“Yah!We’re good.”

“Interrupting something?” Azkh inquired, peering over his shoulder.

“I was just looking in on my room.Gibby’s by himself right now.”

Gibby was Gibson,Gark’s new pet kitten, given to him by Varria during one of his counseling sessions.

“All right.”Azkh clapped his hand on Gark’s shoulder.“We’ll let it slide this time.”

“Um, Mr. Azkh?” Thrak spoke up.“We’re getting a hail.”

Azkh walked to Thrak’s console and tapped into it.“It’s the _Hanson_.Putting them on the screen.”

 

The affable, canine face of Rott Ag’ta appeared on the screen, sitting in the command chair of his bridge.The _Hanson_ wasn’t an impressive heavy cruiser; it was a small scout Oberth-class vessel designed for scientific surveys and in-border missions. 

But there was no doubt that (No pun intended) Rott Ag’ta was the Big Dog of his ship.

“Mister Azkh!” he exclaimed.“Today’s the day.”

“It is indeed, Captain,” Azkh replied.“We should be getting underway…?” he turned to Xurek.

“Within the hour,” Xurek replied.

“Within the hour,” Azkh said to Rott. 

At his station, Ratbag grinned and rubbed his hands together.

“If you don’t mind a slight layover, we’re due to receive supplies on my home planet of Cain,” Rott told Azkh.“You’re all invited to visit my homestead by the shores of Gra’nah.”

“We have nothing but time,” Azkh replied. 

 

Ratbag frowned, as an image entered his mind for a fraction of a moment

 

_A simple house on the edge of the sea, fishermen’s boats passing by._

_Happiness.Contentment.A field full of yellow flowers._

 

And, with the blink of an eye, he dismissed it. 

Like he told Azkh, his time on Earth was a mental vacation as well as a bodily one, and now that the prospect of the rest of his life (With Azkh, he hoped) lay ahead, those dreams while in his cryogenic sleep kept coming back to the fore of his mind.

And he knew he owed telling Azkh about them, and everything else about that accursed old Ratbag the Coward that Azkh had never met, but kept asking about.

Hopefully, being the Leader would sidetrack him from asking too soon.

 

 

“Excellent,” Rott said from the viewscreen.“We’ll maintain this orbit until you’re ready to shove off.Then follow the _Hanson_ on the heading we’re feeding into your computers at Warp 4.”

Gark looked down at his console and back up.“Coordinates confirmed,” he reported.

“All right.Party Tribe out,” Azkh said, and, as Rott’s expression widened in a grin, the image winked out.

“Right.Let’s keep working, and we’ll be in the air in time for dinner,” Azkh said jovially and exited the control room.

 

He was met by Kaitlin Riley.

“Azkh—“ she began.

He was about to joke about final goodbyes, until he saw the concern in her face.Her arms were crossed and a data disk in her hands.“What’s wrong?”

“I wanted to give this to you before you took off,” she said.“This is everything we could glean from tracking your transmissions.Azkh—“

“Kaitlin, we are going to take the greatest of care,” Azkh told her.“But the fact of the matter remains that we won’t know what we’re dealing with until they reveal themselves.”

“I think they already have,” Kaitlin replied.“Please, take care.”

With that, she grabbed on to him and held him tight.“Brad and Gats are standing by for whatever questions you might have, and Commander Saavik and I are here as well.You have a lot of people rooting for you,” She said. 

“Thank you, Kaitlin,” Azkh said.“We couldn’t have come this far without you.But unless you’re stowing away, You should get ready to disembark.”

“Right.”Kaitlin disengaged from Azkh, but fixed a stray strand of his hair she’d mussed in her hug.She smiled wistfully.“Say goodbye to Rattie for me?”

“I will.”

She turned to go, but not before saying, “And Nick and Durotan and Go’el and Akoth and…god, all you guys.”

“I guess you really are part of the tribe,” Azkh said, smiling through tears.

“Bye.”And with that, she walked away.

 

She watched her turn a corner and she was gone.

 

As she did, another figure passed her and moved toward Azkh.

It was the red-haired elf. 

“So what do I call you?” he asked her.“T’Rel, or Tauriel?”

“It’s not important,” She said, “What is important is we leave Earth without any delays.”

“We’re already making final preparations to get underway,” Azkh assured her.“What is it?”

“That sensor spike that was recorded,” She told him.“A very powerful psionic trace.Originating from Staghart.”

“I’ll need a little more to go on,” Azkh replied.“Is it a weapon?A person?”

She glanced away for a moment, before turning back to him.“You might want to ask your Mystics about that.”

 

Azkh had meant to do just that.Things had seemed a little off with Vak for awhile now.His open counsel seemed guarded now, as if he was scared to reveal a multitude of secrets.And secrets was something he was hoping to avoid in this new tribe.But almost all of the original twenty-five seemed to carry a secret, including the two Ologs not with them at the moment. 

Even his Ratbag.

It hurt Azkh, though he kept it to himself.He thought himself worthy of their trust, but it seemed that some things were too painful or shameful to share. 

He hoped that was a personal failing he could overcome.

“That’s probably a good idea,” he told Tauriel.“For a number of reasons.But if you have any insights, I’m open to them.”

“Only that the magic that opened that underwater portal seems to run further than conjuring those extra-dimensional orcs,” She told him.“Yours might not have been the only wish that was granted.”

“Why is there so much cosmic objection to this?” Azkh hissed, gesturing outward with his arms.“I’m not trying to conquer the quadrant with a Horde!I’m not asserting some kind of military might to crush some kind of enemy!I just want to find a home for creatures that are…”Azkh heaved a breath.“Just trying to learn how to become people.”

Tauriel’s Elvish nature made her expression slightly dispassionate by default, but her words were not unkind.“But what kind of people you wish to become…that’s your choice.”

With that, she left Azkh alone with his increasingly troubled thoughts in the corridor. 

 

 

***

 

 

Kaitlin returned to her Bunker, which essentially became Mission Control for the _Party Tribe_ , with Saavik next to her. 

Saavik had an expression on her face which was grave, even for a Vulcan.

 

Kaitlin had been given a peace officer’s report, in which one of the Deeper Well’s Attendants had been severely assaulted.Even with the injuries reported, the medical treatment looked more than optimistic.That it had happened at all on Earth was the shocking part. 

That it happened in Staghart, in the Deeper Well Tavern, was suspicious as blazes.

“What do you wish to do?” Saavik asked Kaitlin.

“We launch the _Tribe_ ,” Kaitlin replied.“I call my brother to talk to the Attendant and what went down there because I’m not sure that the Deeper Well—the real Deeper Well—falls under Earth or Starfleet jurisdiction.We give our findings to Eltariel and Tauriel, and they’ll act accordingly, hopefully with Azkh’s cooperation.Then when that Orion ship arrives in this sector, we’ll see what’s what.”

Saavik nodded.“A logical decision.”

“Thank you,” Kaitlin replied with a slight smile.“Has anyone tried to send a subspace message to the _Turellis_?” she asked, referring to the Orion freighter.

“They’ve only replied with their license number and their dock reservation,” Saavik replied. 

Kaitlin frowned.“What’s their ETA?”

Saavik made a quick calculation.“Fifteen hours at their current course and speed.”

“By the time they arrive, the _Hanson_ and _Tribe’ll_ be well on their way to Cain,” Kaitlin said.“Good.”She smiled and turned to Saavik.“I don’t know about you, but I’m famished.What do you think about some food in New Orleans?”

Saavik nodded.“I am not averse to the idea.What did you have in mind?”

 

 

***

 

 

Back on the Tribe, all hands were present and accounted for, including Forthog, who seemed almost to sulk as he sat in the common room with Varria and Dr. Nierseek.Since he declined to learn how to operate the ship, he stayed there while the launch was underway.Varria just looked at him, smiled and shook her head.

“What?” he said, not looking at her.

“I know you don’t want to leave,” Varria told him.“Being cooped up in this ship bothers you.”

“But I made a promise, and this world has little use for someone like me,” Forthog said.

“Someone who we know so little about,” Varria teased.“Some of them wonder if you’re a full Uruk like them.Maybe a bit more elf-blood than not.”

“What they think,” Forthog growled, “Is not for them to think about.It’s not important.”

“No,” Varria admitted.“But it might be important for you to talk about.If it’s something that bothers you.”

Forthog thought about it, then looked down upon the Betazoid.“It’s good, your working to help them,” he said, finally.“Akoth, Gark, Krug…Seemingly misfit Uruks that would not fare well when the machines of war in Mordor hit their stride, but do well out here.”

“And you, Forthog,” Varria insisted.“I’m here to help you all if you’re willing.”

Forthog smiled tentatively.“I am what I am.”

“If you’d like.”And with that, Varria went back to her reading, but not before Dr. Nierseek sent her a glance.

 

“Let me tell you something I don’t share with most people,” Varria spoke up once more. 

Forthog nodded.

“Ever since I was a little girl, I’ve had the same recurring dream,” Varria told him.“It’s about my ancestor from hundreds of years ago.Her name was Lwakara Elanrun.She was beautiful.Luminous blonde hair, fantastic figure, at least in the photographs.No shortage of suitors, male and female.Anyway, she books work on a star freighter and that freighter is suddenly lost.”

Forthog, despite himself, found himself leaning toward her as she tells the story.“Go on.”

“Search parties scour the sector the ship was last accounted for, to no avail,” Varria continued.My ancestral house mourns her lavishly, and the public does as well.She was considered to be a bright light of the house, who was going to do big things once she settled down and took the family head over.There’s a statue of Lwakara in my home town.In the family home, they planted a uttaberry bush in her honor.They were her favorite.These little gold berries they use to make pies—But that’s neither here nor there.”

Forthog blinked.“Is this the dream?” he asked.

“No, this is all to say, that she’s a important figure in my family,” Varria clarified.But every once in a while, since I was a girl, I see her.She’s crash landed on some planet.She’s crawling from the wreckage of her escape pod, and she’s alive and well.She’s in a lush green forest, and there’s a nearby stream.She’s got her trousers hitched up and she’s wading in this little river, and that’s when someone sees her.He looks like a humanoid, but who knows?In some of the dreams, he is friendly, even jolly, and in others, he’s a scary abductor.But always singing.Just singing these songs in an ancient language, before time, before thought.The dream always tells me that it’s so; you know how dreams tells you things like that.”

 

“Perhaps,” Forthog said after a lengthy pause.“This is your own _ghakk-lagal_.”

Varria nodded her head in agreement.“It could very well be,” she said.“I haven’t told anyone about these dreams, though—not even my Hector, because he’d think I was bonkers— but I thought you would appreciate it.”

“I’m honored,” Forthog said.“Thank you.” And as he said so, the deck plates began to vibrate just slightly, a sign that the ship was underway.Forthog closed his eyes and breathed deeply.Varria sensing his unease, put her hand on his with little fanfare.His hand easily eclipsed hers, and the two of them stayed that way, the Betazoid woman giving the Orc-Slayer silent comfort and reassurance.

 

 

***

 

 

As expected, the launch of the Tribe from Earth was much easier for Gark and Rattie.For one, Earth’s traffic controllers gave them much greater direction on where to actually go in the air.With so many vehicles flying around on Earth, they were going to need someone to keep them from running into anyone else.Gark was more than happy to have someone navigate for him, as he took the coordinates pushed onto his console and gave them to Ratbag as he ramped up the propulsion.

 

The ship was in orbit in no time, giving the bridge crew a view of the massive dock orbiting the planet, and aswirl in small support vehicles coming in and out of view.And as they made their way towards their escape vector out of the system, they saw a Federation Starship—the humble little _USS Hanson_ —emerge from behind the mushroom head of the dock structure.

 

“How…”Ratbag said, staring at the ship, “How does the people get from the top part of it to the bottom half?”Ratbag was noticing the dual hulls of the Oberth-class ship, connected only by two thin pylons.

 

“Crawlspace?” Gark suggested.

“Transporter?” Thrak offered.

“They don’t,” Xurek replied.“The bottom unit is a mission-specific module which contains the ship’s sensor array and deuterium supply.It’s accessed from the outside only.”

Azkh snerked as Xurek circled the control room and stood over Thrak.“Whenever you’re ready.”

Azkh hit a control on his chair, hailing the _Hanson_.“This is _SS Party Tribe_ to _Hanson_.Ready whenever you are.”

“ _Hanson_ acknowledges,” the voice of the _Hanson_ comm officer replied. 

“We have the _Hanson_ headings and bearings,” Gark reported.“Feeding them in now.”

“Engine room reports ready for warp,” Ratbag added. 

As he said it, the _Hanson_ warped away.“Alright, let’s punch it,” Azkh told Ratbag.

“Right. _Whammo!_ ”

 

And with that, the _Party Tribe_ was on its way once more.

 

 

***

 

 

Back down on Earth, in a cozy bistro in New Orleans, Kaitlin and Kevin Riley walked to the hostess booth. 

“Reservation for three,” Kaitlin told the hostess.“Riley?”

“Yup,” she said, and took them to their table, where Saavik was already waiting.She was out of uniform, a rare sight, but wore the conventional Vulcan outfit well.

“Commander Riley,” Saavik said, somewhat surprised.“I did not expect you to accompany Kaitlin.”

“I just got back from the diplomatic tour to Cardassia,” he replied.

The two sat down. 

“Kaitlin’s been filling me in about Azkh and his colony,” Kevin said.“You know, when we went out there to his planet, I would have never thought I’d hear from him again.”

Kaitlin glanced at her husband.The gray in his beard had spread outward from his chin, it seemed, since the last time she’d noticed.They were no spring chickens, she thought, and though she was glad they finally made the connection and married, she felt that twinge of regret of missed opportunity to be with someone she’d cared about all along.

“ _Allo, allo!_ ”

Before Kevin could turn around to see who greeted them, Maurice LeBeau, wearing chef’s whites, sat down in the empty seat next to Saavik.

“Whew!” he exhaled.“Nice lunch crowd!Glad you could come and visit,” he said to them.

“Captain LeBeau,” Kevin extended his hand.“Kait’s told me all about you.”

“I know,” Maurice replied, giving Kaitlin an impish smile.“Too much, in fact.”

“Maurice…” Kaitlin warned.

“Hey, you removed the footnote from your book, and I’m satisfied.Still, had to get my digs in.What are you getting?I’ll fast-track your order for you.”

Kaitlin held her hand up.“Actually, Maurice this is a business lunch.I have a favor to ask.”

Maurice looked up.“Yeah?”

Kaitlin nodded.“There’s an Orion freighter heading this way within the day.I’d like you to help me greet them when they come down.”

“Why?”Maurice looked confused.After all, he was retired from Starfleet, for the most part.He was running the family restaurant full time now.

“Because it came here from coordinates that correspond to that mystery transmission that kept being sent out from Azkh’s ship,” Kaitlin answered. 

“What did the transmissions contain?” Maurice asked.

“We are still decrypting the signals,” Saavik replied.

Maurice nodded.“Okay, I can do it.Do we think Azkh and his boys are in danger from this?”

Kaitlin shrugged.“Too many coincidences between the two.”

“Right.And I’m assuming you’re having the ship land in your backyard?” Maurice asked Kaitlin.

She nodded.“We already set it up with Dock Control.”

“Well, in that case,” Maurice said, getting back up, “I’d recommend the gumbo today for y’all—There’s a vegetarian version if you’re interested, Lieutenant Saavik.”

Saavik nodded, the edges of her mouth turned up ever so slightly.“Most kind.”

“Well, then, back to the salt mines for me,” Maurice grabbed his white cap and left them.

“So,” Saavik said to the Rileys.“We have six hours to prepare.I suggest we use this time to create a sound strategy.”

 

 

***

 

 

Vak stirred in his bed.He found the whole concept of the bed still difficult to adjust to, with pillows and sheets and a sense of comfort in sleep.Uruks didn’t need these things to sleep; in fact, they needed a good deal less sleep than most humanoids.As with most things orc, this was most likely by design.The Twenty-five, however, luxuriated in their ability to sleep and rest. 

Vak, however, felt wary of the ease and comfort of the bed.It seemed unearned.As such, he retired to it seldom, not even bothering to turn down the sheets, curling up on the top.

But he woke to find himself entangled in the bedding, his arms cradling his pillow.

“Whuh,” he muttered as he roused.

“Sound sleeper,” the voice said.“You’ve gotten soft.”

“Zero?” Vak muttered, and put his hand to his head.“Zero-Gee?”

“Ugh, are we going to continue with this facade?” Zero’s voice said.“Zero-Gee.Zeeeero Geeee,” he droned.“Zeeee…..Ohhhh….Geeee…”

Vak’s eyes flew open.He found Zero looking down at him, his body draped over him, grinning madly.

But any pretense of Zero-Gee’s persona was finally done away with.

“Are we there yet?” He asked.

“That’s...not...possible,” Vak whispered.“Zog?”

“ ‘Anything’s possible if you put your mind to it!’ “ Zog replied in a mocking tone.“You used to be a lot more faster on the uptake.It should have never taken you this long to figure me out.”

“Was Zero-Gee ever real?” Vak asked.

“You wound me, Vak Poisonfist,” Zog said, pouting.“Yes, he was.I worked my way through the prototype’s psyche slowly over those first few days on the Accountant’s little forest world.”

“But why?” Vak asked. 

“Your little leader and I want the same things for orc-kind,” Zog replied, lying next to Vak, putting his hand on his bare chest.“Agency.Self-determination.Power.”

“Power?” Vak repeated. 

“He just doesn’t realize it,” Zog replied.He began to run his hand over Vak’s bare body as he spoke, eliciting shivers in the Mystic’s body.“Oh, just as I remember, Vak.Anyway, to be able to take ownership in what we make for ourselves, to defend against those who would subjugate us ever again, to demand the respect that we rightly deserve...That’s what Azkh wants, whether he admits it or not.”

“Azkh is no warlord,” Vak protested. 

“The ascension of orc-kind is going to happen with Azkh or not,” Zog said.“He’ll see this sooner than later.He’ll see it in warships of red.”

Vak craned his neck toward Zog.“It was you.”

“ It was me,” Zog mocked him.“Your little transmissions.All this knowledge at my fingertips.It really is limitless out here, Vak.We can be _anything_.And nothing can stop us.Not ever.No Star Fleets, no Dark Lords, no Bright Lords, no Chosen Ones.” He continued to stroke and pet at Vak, his hands going lower and lower.“It’s strange, being in a Freeborn body, I must admit,” he said to Vak, his head resting on his chest, tongue flicking out against Vak’s bare skin.“But I’ve missed the chance to give you pleasure, my finest dark mage.The things we got up to, we and my other necromancer brethren, as we divined the means necessary to raise the Balrog.”

“You’ve changed,” Vak gasped.

“ ‘And once you’ve changed, you can’t go back to what you used to be,’ “ Zog mocked once more.He now got up and put himself atop Vak, who lay motionless before him.“But I think we have enough history for old times’ sake.”With that, he plunged down into a kiss.Vak didn’t react at first, but soon reciprocated before breaking free, throwing Zog off of him.

“I can’t do this,” Vak gasped.

“What’s there for you to do?” Zog replied.“Just lay back and let me make you feel good, like I used to.”

 

Vak hesitated.“What are we going to tell Azkh about you?” He sighed.

“What’s there to tell?” Zog replied.“As far as he needs to know right now, I’m still Zero-Gee, one of the first orcs off the production line.He’s just...sub-letting, is all,” he added with a snicker.“So why don’t you just relax?You always worried too much about tomorrow.Now lay back, and let me show you what I learned what this mouth can do.”

Vak relented, and as Zog, the apparently truly Eternal, moved his mouth lower down his body, he gasped with pleasure, and let the worries of tomorrow—of the future—go for now.

 

 

***

 

Once the Tribe and the _Hanson_ were matched for velocity for transport, Azkh beamed over.Unlike his own ship, which kept the brightness down out of courtesy for the Remans on board, The corridors of the starship were bright.He walked onto the bridge, where Rott Ag’ta sat in his center seat, wearing his full Starfleet uniform, maroon jacket and all.Very different from what Azkh remembered on the Satellite months ago, bare-chested, twin blades flashing.

“Mister Azkh!” Rott exclaimed, breaking his canine scowl into a lopsided smile.“Welcome aboard my humble ship!”

Azkh bowed his head in acknowledgement.“I’m honored that you’re my escort.”

“Are you kidding?” Rott said.“When I found out that your colony was pending, I offered the _Hanson_ up in advance!”

Azkh chuckled.Once again, his allies surprised him.“Where is Miss Eltariel?” he asked.

“She’s in Astrometrics,” Rott replied, his smile fading.“Look, I’m not sure I trust her any more than you do.I don’t blame you for shuttling her onto my ship for the duration.”

“Thank you, Captain,” Azkh replied, “But we have to get on with her all the same.Excuse me.”

He moved down the corridor of the little ship and found the directory which took him a deck below to the Astrometrics lab. There, Eltariel stood before a large map projected on a screen which took up the entire length of the lab’s wall.

“Mister Azkh,” she said as he walked in.“Behold.”

The image on the wall expanded to reveal a colorful nebula, in purples and reds, which a streak of dark clouds which snaked throughout.

“Your future home,” Eltariel explained.As she spoke the nebula closed in on a single star.It further zeroed in on a planet with a large moon, as well as a smaller one.“Draenor II.”

“Class-G star, main sequence, Class M planet oxygen-nitrogen-argon atmosphere,” Azkh read off the display.“No sapient indigenous species.”He looked at Eltariel.“Promising, so far.”

“The planet is secluded within the nebula,” Eltariel replied in agreement. “However, the nearby Cardassians...may prove to be trouble in your future.”

Azkh frowned.“How so?”

“According to the Federation’s diplomatic mission to Cardassia Prime, they are an aggressive, expansionist people.They could be on your doorstep within a generation.Seclusion or no.”

“Could be,” Azkh agreed.“But we’ll deal with that when the time comes.”

“You sought me out,” Eltariel said.“Yet you do not trust me.After everything I’d said.”

“Do you blame me?” Azkh said.

Eltariel turned to the Astrometrics display.“Perhaps not.”

“You also upset my boyfriend, so there’s points taken off for that,” Azkh quipped.“But if you could tell me what happened...I think I’m ready to know.”

“What happened...with Talion?” Eltariel asked.“His story is not a happy one.You know that all too well.”She looked at Azkh, and cocked her head.“Your Ratbag’s story is not a happy one either.That’s what truly haunts you.”

Azkh felt self-conscious as the lab techs continued, oblivious, with their work.“Yes,” he whispered.

“It’s not important, Azkh,” Eltariel said.“Not as important as the story the two of you are weaving here and now, together.I didn’t even think what you and he have, were possible.Rejoice in it.Don’t question it.”

“You’re going to tell me that love is the answer, aren’t you?” Azkh scoffed.

“It’s _an_ answer,” Eltariel said.

“That’s—!” Azkh cut himself off.“That’s not good enough.Whatever power play that Talion forged with Celebrimbor to counter Sauron in Mordor is clearly having repercussions far beyond what they intended.And, yeah—maybe I stepped in it when I brought my expedition to the satellite.But that doesn’t explain why someone or some _thing_ is being contacted by someone on my ship light-years away.And it doesn’t explain why _you’re_ here either.”

Eltariel looked directly at him.“I’ve made myself clear.”

“No clearer than any other elf I’ve spoken to,” Azkh sneered.“What you have in common with Romulans, no doubt.So let me tell _you_ why you’re here, slumming it with orcs in space.”Azkh took a deep breath and exhaled.“You feel guilty about something.Something you did, in Mordor.For that ‘greater good’. You’ve already claimed responsibility for Talion becoming that thing we saw on the satellite.You’ve attempted to influence Kaitlin Riley to your allegiance, but found that she’s much more willful than you anticipated.So you’re sticking around.You convinced Saavik and the Board to keep you on this mission because something about us orcs you feel responsible for.” He leveled an accusing finger toward her.“What have you done to orc-kind, Eltariel of Lorien?What haunts your dreams?Killing us?We’re an aggressive race on Arda, I’ll give you that.No foul.So what you did must have been much worse.”Azkh took another breath.He looked down at her hand.“Show me.”

Eltariel took a step back.“You dare?!”

“Show me your hand, Eltariel,” Azkh demanded. 

She ripped the glove off of her hand, and a pale blue light illuminated Azkh’s face as he saw.

Ghostly fingers seemed to replace fingers which were sliced off her hand, and upon one of those fingers…

 

A ring of silver-blue metal.

 

Azkh’s gaze bore into her, until she looked away.“You’re not setting one foot on the _Tribe_.You understand me?”

“It is you who do not understand,” Eltariel said, as Azkh walked away.“I am no threat to you!”

“Whatever,” Azkh muttered as the doors closed behind him.

 

 

***

 

 

Vak stumbled out of his quarters into the corridor, looking left and right if anyone was nearby.He nervously walked toward the community room, looking over his shoulder from time to time. 

When he entered the room the lights were dimmed.

 

“Well?”

 

It was Dorghu.

 

“I-I was hoping I’d find you here,” Vak stammered.

“Yeah, I’ll bet,” Dorghu growled.“Man, padre, you stink of him.”

Vak’s nose wrinkled.“What?”

Dorghu tapped his nose.“Pheromones, remember?” he replied.He took a swig of the longneck in his hand.“Fuck, when you guys nut, I can smell it halfway across the ship.”

Vak gulped.

“Why are you looking like that?” Dorghu asked.“Did you get what you, uh…came for?”

 

Vak didn’t look Dorghu in the eye.“Yes.”

“Dude.”Dorghu got up and crossed the distance to the Mystic.“You’re shakin’.What did that fucker do to you?”

“You keep treating me like I’m some sort of holy man,” Vak muttered.“I’m not.I’m as unholy as you’ll ever know.”

Dorghu put his hands on Vak’s shoulders.“What are you talking about?Vak, talk to me.”

Vak shrugged off Dorghu’s hands.“Do you know what I was before I was touched by the Bright Lord?” he hissed.“I wasn’t Vak the Arcane!I was Vak Poisonfist!A necromancer of the highest order!Do they have those where you come from, Dorghu?”

“Hey, I don’t mess with that magic shit,” Dorghu said, hesitantly.“I tried once and it all went sideways.”

“Magic,” Vak sneered.“Magic doesn’t _even_ begin to cover what I was able to do!Flesh was ours to do with as we _pleased_ then!To get a body to defy death, to get a creature to amble around without breath, without a heartbeat, without a living soul!I held that power once, Dorghu Fogtooth!Fell Magic, as Durotan would say!And do you know who was better at it than me?”

“I’m afraid to ask,” Dorghu said, his expression blank, hardly able to process what Vak was spitting at him.

“He was the Dark Lord’s rising Necromancer.Zog the Eternal.He was tasked to raise not just a dead creature, but a dead Balrog.Do you know what that is?”

“If he’s not the Mike Tyson guy from Street Fighter, I dunno,” Dorghu replied. 

“A demon from the First Age,” Vak said, circling around Dorghu.Fire and darkness.Destruction in one fell swoop.To be able to raise Tar Goroth from his slumber and put him in subjugation to Sauron was to be the greatest achievement of any necromancer, and it was done by orc-kind!Not by the Dark Numenoreans.Not by the Nazgul.But us!By _him_!And I and my brothers helped him!”

“Okay, so this Zog was kind of a badass,” Dorghu said.

Vak began to laugh, in a way that made Dorghu’s skin crawl. “Was.How about is?”

Dorghu began to step away from Vak.“Zog.No.He’s Zero-Gee, isn’t he?”

“Strike that and reverse it,” Vak said, in a dreamy sing-song.“Zero-Gee was the suit that Zog’s been wearing for weeks now.I don’t know how he did it but he came back.He burned.He was burned to ashes.” 

“We gotta tell Azkh—“ Dorghu began.

“Tell him _what?_ ” Vak snapped.“That a dead Uruk’s possessed his pet project orc?Azkh’s been burdened with the fate of an entire race, Dorghu!Perhaps several races, considering your presence here!We need a leader, and he can’t do that if he’s drowning in everyone’s drama!”

Dorghu pushed back.“ _Bullshit!_ That’s _exactly_ what a leader’s for!Problem solving!Delegation!Public relations!Politics!He’s been getting twenty-five orcs from half a dozen tribes to work together for weeks now, and he’s overburdened all of a sudden?”He stopped.“He’s gotten to you.You’re compromised.Come on,” He gestured to the door.

“Excuse me?” Vak said.

“You’re confined to quarters until further notice.Until I’m sure he hasn’t gotten some kind of whammy on you.Let’s.GO.”

“Vak narrowed his eyes.“For all of your modern talk, your cars, your Internets, your Glock, your heavy metal rock...you’re still a brute orc, aren’t you.”

“Fuck yeah, buddy.Here we go.”Dorghu had already clamped his hand onto Vak’s arm and made his way out. 

What Dorghu didn’t see was the change in Vak’s eyes.From clear blue, they went black.

The next word Vak said was dark, reverberating, and filled with magic. ** _“DARK.”_**

And just like that, from Dorghu’s perspective, the lights went out.

“WHUH!” Dorghu called out, letting Vak go.He reached out with both of his arms, grasping at the air.His blinded eyes became increasingly panicked.“MotherFUCKER!” He cried, before stumbling to the floor. 

“I’m sorry,” Vak said, before he scrambled out into the corridor.

 

 

***

 

 

On the bridge of the _Hanson_ , Rott and Azkh were standing behind the helm officer.

“At this rate, we’ll make Cain orbit within the hour,” Rott told the orc.

“Excellent,” Azkh said.“Does this mean I’ll get to see your storage shed?”

Rott made a confused face.“Huh?Oh.OH!Ha ha!” He laughed deeply.“Forgot all about that.Hey, if you want, you can haul whatever junk you want to your new home!”

“I might have to hold you to that,” Azkh remarked.“Rattie was packing rocks and dead flowers.”

Rott’s face fell.“Oh, no, none of that.We’ll see if we can set you up with some nice Cainian flowers on Draenor.”

“Captain,” The communications officer reported, “The Tribe is hailing us.Coded urgent.”

Rott frowned.So did Azkh.“Put it on.”

The comm switched to audio, and Xurek’s voice came on, sounding uncharacteristically distressed.“Captain Ag’ta, this is Xurek.We have a situation aboard ship and we require Mister Azkh to reembark right away.This is urgent.”

“Xurek, this is Azkh.What’s going on?” Azkh stomach dropped to his feet. 

“No time.Please, get back here.”

 

Rott accompanied Azkh to the transporter room.As they double-stepped it down the corridor, so too did Eltarel join them.“Azkh, you need me to—“

“I will tell you what I need from you,” Azkh snapped.

“What you’re facing—I know it!” She said.Her face was pleading.

Azkh face, on the other hand, was stone.

“I sensed it from your…original orc.Something within him that should not be there, has been freed.”

Azkh turned to Rott, who shrugged.“If you do or don’t, it’s up to you.”

 

Azkh exhaled, then nodded.“Fine.But you step out of line, and I will put you in irons.”He walked into the transport room and stepped onto the pad.“And I do mean that literally.”

Eltariel gave the Cainain captain a glance who shrugged again.“That is acceptable,” she said and took her place on the pad.

 

**

 

In the control room of the Tribe, Thrak looked concerned as he manned the security station.“Neither Vak or Zero are showing up with internal sensors,” he told Nick.

“Could they be in the crawlspaces?” Nick suggested.

“They’d still show up on sensors,” Xurek said.“Who do we have looking for them?”

“Akoth,” Thrak said.“He’s backed up by Zaga and Kaszh.”

Xurek nodded.“What happened?”

“We’ll have to wait until Dr. Nierseek has him calmed down, and Dr. Leil can get a clearer mind to read,” Tauriel said.“I may be able to help as well.”

Xurek nodded.“No shortages of telepaths in support roles,” he said.“Thrak, the moment Akoth reports…”

“Already on it,” Thrak affirmed.

 

 

 

He was simply strolling down the corridor. 

 

The sensors didn’t pick him up because, simply, he wished it.

The more things change, he thought, the more they were the same.

 

He could walk among them at will, and they couldn’t know. 

 

“That’s far enough.”

 

Well.So much for that.

 

Zog found himself against a bulkhead as he turned around to find Akoth, as ever clad in a heavy hooded cloak, behind him. 

 

“I don’t believe we have interacted as much as I would have liked, Akoth,” Zog began, using his cheerful Zero-Gee voice.“That’s unfortunate.”

“You clearly mistake me for someone who cared,” Akoth said.“My disdain for necromancers are very much on record.”

“And yet you confided in Vak, a known necromancer,” Zog continued.“Perhaps you too believed that the Mystic Tribe was a group of priest-confessors.”He dropped the mask.“Perhaps you made a mistake.”

“ _You_ made the mistake,” Akoth retorted.“You came here and brought the poison back.Everything that Azkh had sought to purge from orc-kind, you returned.Vak attacked Dorghu, because of you.”

Zog smiled.“And if that’s true?Look at what it took to stop me in the past.And I still came back.Are _you_ the one to end me now?”

Akoth removed the cloak, revealing a face painted in ghost white and black.Hands wielding a red-bladed axe with a sharpened wooden handle.

“No more words,” Akoth said. 

 

“I have no speech. No name. I live in the action of death, the blood cry, the penetrating wound. I am destruction. Absolute... Alone.”

 

“The Slayer,” Zog said, his grin widening from ear to ear.“Oh, this is…this is just… _neat_.”He regarded Akoth.“There’s one thing I learned about Slayers, if I’m not mistaken.I see you chose your secret-keeper well, my dear.”

 

With the cloak removed, it became clear that Akoth was not Freeborn.

 

Akoth was also not male either.

 

“The ones that live are lucky indeed,” Akoth replied.“You’re not one of them.”

 

“Yeah?” Zog replied.“I have a secret too.Wanna hear it?”

 

Akoth took a step closer, wielding her Scythe.

 

Zog’s eyes flashed as he held up a small device and pressed a button. 

 

“You’re all too late.”

 

***

 

 

“Captain!” the comm called from the _Hanson_ transporter room.“Cancel transport!There’s been an explosion on the Tribe!”

 

Azkh never ran so fast in his life as he trailed behind Eltariel and Rott back to the bridge.

“She’s dropped out of warp,” the first officer reported to Rott as he sat in his chair. 

“What happened?” Rott demanded.

“Sensors are telling us some kind of charge detonated inside the ship,” She replied.“We’re attempting to determine what kind right now.”

“Life signs,” Rott snapped.

“So far,” the science officer reported.“But I can’t get confirmation of casualties until we regain contact with the ship.” 

“Hailing them, no response,” the comm officer reported.

“Dammit,” Rott growled.“Have we entered the Cain system yet?”

“We’re entering the Kuiper belt area of the system,” the helm officer reported.“The Tribe is still careening at full impulse toward the inner system.

“Our original course took account for the Cain system’s two asteroid belts,” the navigation officer told the Captain.“But—“

“Drop out of warp and double back,” Rott told the helm.“Put a tractor on the Tribe, and an away team on that deck—“

“Captain,” the first officer said, looking concerned.“Engineering is reporting a buildup in the port EPS conduits belowdecks—“

 

The last thing Azkh saw before everything went dark were the stars on the view screen as the floor gave way with the jarring explosion that followed. 

 

 _Not like this_ , he thought.

 

 _Not like this_.

 

 

 

***

 

 

Light years away, back at the Reid Complex, the _Turellis_ was surrounded by about a dozen Starfleet Security officers, phasers drawn. 

 

In phaser-refracting armor, Kaitlin Riley, Saavik, and Maurice LeBeau stood before them, ready for whatever was going to come out the door.

 

“Wait, is that…?” Kaitlin said. 

“ _Mon Dieu_ , it is,” Maurice replied with a smile.

 

It was Brûz. 

 

He looked around at the reception the Orion freighter had garnered.“Not so friendly, _mon frére_ ,” he drawled at Maurice.

“Brûz!” Maurice broke formation and ran up the gangway to the Olog and attempted to wrap his arms around his middle.

“Looky-loo at all your friends, right?” Brûz said.“Good.Round them up and get ‘em aboard.”

“What is going on?” Kaitlin demanded.

“Did you see any ships chasing us to Earth?” Brûz replied with a question.

Kaitlin frowned.“No.”

“Well, that means that they’ve broken off to find Big Brother.He’s in big trouble, in case you weren’t keeping up.”

 

Kaitlin glanced at Saavik.“Still trust my instincts?”

“They have been astute thus far,” Saavik admitted.

 

“Then let’s go.”


	7. I NEED AN ADULT!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tribe struggles in the face of a disaster. 
> 
> The Troubles against them become clearer than ever.

**_BEFORE_ **

 

 

“This is part of your legacy,” Professor Bradley Reid told the Orc as he circled around her.He was called down to the Complex after Akoth found the ancient trunk in the woods. 

After Akoth told Kaitlin Riley her secret.

The three of them sat at a table in the kitchen area of the Complex, the food prepared soon forgotten.

 

Originally Kaitlin had attributed it to her ancestor Lissette Reid, but Bradley knew better.

 

The melee weapon found in the woods.The red metal blade with the pointed wooden handle.

“We thought this was lost on Nimbus III after everything had fallen apart but apparently the Scythe had been recovered,” he continued, oblivious to Akoth’s lack of attention. 

“But I don’t understand,” Akoth said.“Why me?”

“We’ve never fully understood the mechanics of the choosing of the Slayer,” Reid said.“Although up until now, we were sure that only humans were eligible.”

 

Akoth’s brow furrowed.“We may never know exactly, but only guess.Nevertheless, if this is what has been bestowed upon me, so be it.”

“Well, you seem to be taking this in stride,” Bradley noted.

“I’d already committed myself to this cause,” Akoth said with a shrug.“Now it is official.”

Kaitlin reached across the table and put her hand on Akoth’s.“When are you going to tell Azkh?”

“He should already know,” Akoth said.“We were examined when we were asleep.The fact of my sex should have been clear to any doctor.”

“What was it like for you,” Bradley asked.“Living as a male where females were destroyed at birth?”

“Guarded,” Akoth admitted.“Secretive.There was little trust among orcs to begin with, but I had to trust none of them.I only trusted that my service to the Dark Lord would…be rewarded.Then the Bright Lord touched me, not knowing my truth, and I had to put trust in another turn of events.And then…” Akoth gestured around her.

 

“Now that we’ve figured out your new set of…truths…” Bradley began.

“I think what Brad means is maybe you should start…coming out as female to the others,” Kaitlin suggested.“Not all at once, but…with those you trust.Like Vak.Like Azkh.”

“Azkh is so earnest,” Akoth said, smiling.“He really is as genuine as he seems, isn’t he?”

 

**_NOW_ **

 

 

The ship slipped past the planetary defenses, careening into the atmosphere towards the western shores of Gra’nah.

Just as it was programmed to do, by Rott Ag’ta’s own hand.

However, it was out of control, looking to splash down just off shore.

 

The civil defense network scrambled to attempt to tractor or at least deflect the ship away from land where it could cause flood damage from the impact. 

 

Ruffi K’gar, who led up the crisis center, stepped into the situation room.“Did we get anyone beamed off that ship?” he demanded.

“Yes, sir,” one of the techs replied.“We were able to identify about a handful of folks and beam them off the ship before impact.

“Their signals are still buffering for decon,” another tech added.

“Go ahead and materialize them once the security scan’s complete,” K’gar ordered.

“We’re ready now,” the first tech replied.

K’gar nodded.

 

“Energizing,” the second tech said, already at the controls.

 

On the pad, a diminutive figure emerged, holding what looked to be an infant, who looked to have been crying.The surprise of transport stopped him momentarily before he took a breath and began squalling again.

“Thank heaven!” the alien said.Her stalked eyes peered at K’gar.“How many more have you saved?

“See for yourself,” K’gar said.

Dr. Nierseek looked behind her to find the large figure of Forthog holding a limp humanoid figure.

It was Varria Leil.

Nierseek passed Go’el off to one of the techs to examine Varria.Forthog looked concerned as he cradled her.The physician checked for a pulse, and took a sigh of relief. 

“She seems fine, but let’s get her checked out right away, as well as the baby,” she told K’gar.

“Were you the ship’s doctor?” K’gar asked.

Nierseek nodded.

“Doctor!”

Nierseek turned back again to see Gark, cradling his kitten Gibby, who looked none the worse for wear.

“What about the others?”

“A few more are in the buffer.”

“There was a complement of over thirty on the ship,” Nierseek told the techs.“Are you saying they crashed with the ship?”

The tech said nothing and bowed his head.

“Doctor,” K’gar said, moving toward her.“We are doing everything we can to salvage this situation.I assure you.”

 

 

***

 

“REPORT!”

 

The Bridge was awash in red.

Half of the officers lay on the deck as medics triaged the situation. 

Azkh was among them.

 

The lone officer at the Ops station seemed to be holding onto his station for dear life.“Main power offline on all decks,” she told Captain Ag’ta.“We have emergency impulse power.” 

“Maintain our course to Cain,” Rott said.“Have we gotten any messages from Planetary Command?”

“Administrator K’gar is sending ships to our location, possibly to tow into orbit,” Ops replied.

“Good old Ruffi,” Rott muttered.“As steady as she’ll go.”

“Aye.”

 

The medics tended to Azkh’s concussion as he lay back. 

 

_What happened?_

 

 _We were this close to getting on our way_ , he thought. _Were we_ really _destined to endure these Troubles that Lorne had predicted?_

 

As he lay there, he began to regain his sense of surroundings.

Someone was holding his hand.

“Miss Eltariel,” he croaked, turning his head with difficulty toward the elf.“You are in enough hot water with my Ratbag as it is.”

Eltariel managed a faint smile.“I’m glad you can manage some humor.”

 

“Sir,” the Ops officer reported.“A small vessel is alongside.I’m getting a request to dock.”

“Is it Planetary Command?” Rott asked.

“No, sir,” Ops replied.“Too small.It looks like some kind of…hoverbike?”

“Hoverbike?” Azkh repeated, jerking his head up.

 

The small front-loading shuttle bay began to repressurize as Rott and Azkh, with Eltariel close behind, moved through the darkened corridors of the _USS Hanson_.As the light above the double-doors shone green, they opened, revealing a figure in a dark environmental suit.It was one of the Reman EVA suits carried over from the Tribe, with two life-support canisters sticking up from behind, and a vest which looked for all the galaxy like a stylized ribcage.The helmet hissed as the wearer flicked the switch which opened it up.

 

Azkh exhaled with deep emotion as he moved to scoop Ratbag in his arms.

“Rule…number…three,” Ratbag said with gritted teeth.

“You’re damned right,” Azkh agreed.“Why did you leave the ship?”

“Rule number two,” Ratbag replied.“ _Shrakh_ , _all_ the rules, okay?”

Azkh nodded, and didn’t let go of him for what seemed like an eternity, when Rott spoke up.

“Mister Ratbag,” he rumbled.“Welcome aboard.”

“Yah,” Ratbag said, still catching his breath.He then looked past them at Eltariel.“You.” 

He shrugged off Azkh to move toward the Elf, his eyes almost glowing green in the darkness.“What do you know?” he demanded.“You elves always know more than you ever tell, but you tell us _now_.”

Eltariel nodded.“It is Zog.Zog the Eternal.”

Azkh looked lost at sea as Ratbag took over.“Yah, that tracks.Comin’ back and comin’ back.An’ Zero-Gee was ripe for the takin’, right?”

“Zero-Gee had no hope of resisting his power,” Eltariel said in agreement.“I’m sorry.”

“Ah, it’s done,” Ratbag grumbled.“But it don’t explain the explodin’.Two ships, goin’ _boom_ at the same time?One or the other, but not both.Something’s more about him, then.”

“Something, perhaps, he stole from the Deeper Well,” Eltariel suggested.“The security which interviewed the Attendant said he kept repeating the word, ‘ _Phoenix_ ’.”

Rott looked up.“Phoenix?”

Eltariel looked off, as if remembering.“ ‘May the Great Bird of the Galaxy bless your planet’.”She looked at Rott.“Could it be?”

“I dunno,” Rott admitted.“We never had one of those on my planet.”

“The Romulans did,” Azkh said.“That’s what’s emblazoned on all their ships.”He looked at Eltariel.“Possibly your people too.”

Eltariel’s face betrayed nothing.“We need to know more.”

“Agreed,” Rott said.“But we need to get this ship to port and make sure Azkh’s people are all right.”

“What kind of defense force does Cain have?” Eltariel asked.

“We’re a Federation member world,” Rott told the elf. “As such we have a starbase with Starfleet personnel and ships coming in and out every single day.We were part of the second wave of membership, and as such we have a rather well fortified amount of backup.”

“What kind of ground forces?” Eltariel continued.

“Nothing so regimented as an army nowadays,” Rott replied.“We have the Civil Defense Corps, which K’gar is a leader in.His family also is the Guardians of the Carr-tagh-Kai, a monastery in the mountains where their House resides.”

“Nice!” Ratbag interjected.

“Eh,” Rott grumbled.

“You do prefer the sea,” Eltariel said, nodding.

Azkh moved back toward the bridge.“Let’s go.”

 

 

***

 

 

The waters came up on the steps of the House of Ag’ta.

 

The lady of the house, a willowy Cainian woman, Nerei Ag’ta, met the waters herself, with wispy white hair and a long hound’s snout.Her eyes darted left and right as she saw the floodwaters arise and slowly recede. 

Then she saw something else arise from the water. 

 

From beside the docks belonging to the House, she saw one arm arise out of the water, grasping onto land.Then another, then another. 

To her credit, Nerei stood her ground in the face of an unknown force.She was the wife of Rott Ag’ta, and a Federation Councilwoman besides. 

This was _her_ house.

The first person to hoist themselves from the harbor was Thrak.He had lost his cloak in the waters to lighten himself. 

One by one, the Uruks emerged, as Nerei looked on. 

 

“Are you the Lady of this house?”

 

Nerei nearly jumped out of her fur when she saw Tauriel beside her, as sodden with water as the others, her red hair slick against her skull.

“By the Three Crosses,” she breathed.“Yes.”She looked on some more.“What happened?Are you all, all right?”

“Not all of us,” the voice of Nick Jakoby called out.“This one needs medical attention.”

It was Dorghu, alive and breathing, but labored on the ground.Nick had dragged him from the ship onto land, with the help of Durotan.Durotan had a confused look on his tusked face as the others marched onto land.

“Lone Wolf, help me,” Nick beckoned to him.

“ _ZugZug_?” Durotan said.

“Uh-oh,” Nick muttered.“Hey, big guy, can you understand me?”

“ _Swo’vu_ ,” Durotan replied, holding up and shaking his hand.

“Okay, well, you’re not getting translated.Gizmo must’ve gotten waterlogged,” Nick said.“Good thing you’re the strong silent type.”

“ _Glor’duk_ ,” Durotan agreed.

Nick had gotten Dorghu’s shirt off and he was resting with his legs elevated.Basic first aid. 

“Can’t…see,” Dorghu muttered.Nick could tell that white cataracts had appeared over his eyes.

“Just try to relax, buddy,” Nick said. 

Nick saw the Fogtooth’s face covered in shadow as G’nash appeared over them.“What is this?” he said.

“Vak,” Dorghu replied bitterly.

“He did this to you?” G’nash said.He put his hand on Dorghu’s forehead as his own eyes brightened.“ ** _DISPEL_**.”

 

Dorghu blinked a few times, and looked up at Nick.“I hate magic.”

 

Nick grinned back down at Dorghu.“Twenty-twenty?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Dorghu replied.He started go get up, but Nick pushed him back down.

“Nuh-uh, buddy.You stay down until they look you over.”He turned to Tauriel and Nerei and asked, “Are EMTs coming?Medics of any kind?”

As he did, two of the Uruks shambled over to Nick.It was Zaga and Kaszh, holding onto each other.“Nick,” Zaga said.“He all right?”

Nick nodded.“You guys?”

Zaga looked meaningfully at Kaszh.“Cheated death,” he said. 

“Again,” Kaszh added.

“Better do a head count,” Dorghu suggested, still lying down. “See how many of us _did_ cheat death.”

 

“Go’el!” Durotan exclaimed.He frantically turned from Uruk to Uruk, gesticulating desperately.“Go’el!”

Nick’s chest turned cold.“Oh, Christ.”

“Mikey!!” Dorghu exclaimed.“Where is he?”

 

 

***

 

 

**_BEFORE_ **

 

 

“So they’re all gay.”

 

Father and son sat in the galley, trying out the gagh.

“Yeah, so?” Dorghu said with a full mouth.It had been a week since the two of them ran into the submerged Convention Center in the weird alternate future they and Nick Jakoby found themselves in.Mikey attempted to get to know the alien orcs they found themselves among, as well as his dad.While Dorghu made inroads with Vak and the Mystics, Mikey found himself a kindred spirit in Kaszh and his partner Zaga.

“I mean, there’s no girls,” Mikey continued.“So they’re all gay by default.Right?”

“Never cared about that kind of thing before, Mike,” Dorghu said, grabbing another handful of gagh.“You know I had guys _and_ girls before I met your mom.”Orcs weren’t as hung up on gender as humans back on their world.Dorghu looked at his son.“Mike, is there something you wanna tell me?”

Mike avoided Dorghu’s yellow-eyed gaze.“There’s nothing to tell…yet.”

Dorghu put the serpent worms down.“Mike.”

 

“I…!”Mikey’s face twisted as he tried to articulate.“It’s…Kaszh.”

Dorghu scowled.“He’s _got_ a fella, Mikey…”

“But here’s the thing,” Mikey said.“We were talking, and Zaga came in and started kissing on him, and I’m just sitting there and…”

“I’m really hoping I don’t have to talk to them about this,” Dorghu groaned.“Mike…”

“I told them I should leave if they were gonna start making out, and Kaszh said if I ever wanted to…join them…It was okay.”

“Well, do you?” Dorghu bored into his son with his gaze.“I mean, you’re a grown-ass man now; you don’t need my permission to have three-ways.”

Mikey laughed self-consciously and averted his own gaze.“ _Dad…_ ”

“But just remember about consequences.They’re a couple, and these things can get weird.”Dorghu’s face turned serious.“Hey, Mike?Have you had any kind of interactions with Zero-Gee?”

Mikey blinked.“Um, the one that spends all his time in the computer room?”

“Yeah.This is kind of important.”

Mikey pursed his lips, pushing out his tusks.“Not really.Why?”

Dorghu sighed.“I want you to do me a favor and…try to avoid him for now.Something’s…” Dorghu tried to articulate his concerns, but gave up.“Nevermind, but just…keep your distance.Okay?”

Mikey knew better than to ask the reason why.His father had good instincts about danger.“Sure, Dad.It’s cool.Now…”Mikey’s face grew mischievous.“What about you?”

“Oh-ho-ho,” Dorghu chortled.“Gonna play matchmaker for me?Go on.Give me your worst.”

“You and Vak?”

“The padre?” Dorghu began to laugh until he coughed.“Okay, I give.Why him?"

 

 

***

 

**_NOW_ **

 

The streets of Gra’nah were filled with fishermen and merchants, Cainians from all regions of the planet.The fishmongers wore their wide hats with fabric wrapped around their shoulders.

“Good fish!” One of the merchants cried out to Vak, who frantically moved through the throng of merchants.“You like?”

“I—some other time,” Vak said, and kept moving on.Vak was moving blindly.What did he know of Cain, or of Cainians?Canine as a race, they seemed friendly on the surface, and charitable.Smiles and panting faces greeted him on every street corner.Long hound-like snouts.Snubbed pug-like faces with friendly eyes.The occasional dual eye colors, as heterochromic eyes were common in folks in the colder regions. 

Finally, he found a quiet, empty place.A retreated area with a small dusty fountain surrounded by benches.He sat down, gasping for air, still soaked to the skin. 

“Nice planet.”

He jerked his head to find Zog standing before him.He was wearing his Zero-Gee jumpsuit still. 

“What are we going to do?” Vak cried.“They’ll have the authorities after us!”

“Quit panicking,” Zog sighed.“There’s more than enough chaos to cover my movement for now.By the time I’m found, it’ll be too late for them to stop me.”

Vak’s blood froze.He didn’t say ‘us’.

Zog smiled down at Vak.“You’re scared of me.That’s too bad.I would have given you everything you wanted, if you’d but ask.”

“Zog—“

“Keeping you with me and on task will only slow me down.I’m sorry.This is goodbye, Vak Poisonfist.But let me give you a taste of the future.”

Vak stood up, not quite of his own will.Zog’s eyes brightened as he bore into Vak. 

Then, his eyes began to burn.Vak became aware of flames surrounding Zog as he gestured toward the Uruk, lovingly caressing his chest

“Hnnnnngg...!” Vak managed as he realized the burning now was in his chest. 

“It’s like nothing I’ve felt before, Vak,” Zog said as the fires arced from his arms into his former follower.“Fire and life itself.Endless potential.Tar Garoth could only burn, but this...?”

Vak collapsed on the ground

“I can remake everything from the ground up.Finally, we can create our new reality as we want it.No rules but what I choose.”He looked down at the writhing Uruk before him.

“I’m doing this for all of us.I wish you could have seen my vision.”Zog took a step away.“Farewell.”

He vanished in a burst of flame as Vak continued to struggle.

 

“Hey!” A voice cried in the distance.“Found another one!Get the medics!”

 

 

***

 

 

**_BEFORE_ **

 

 

Nimxon took pride in finding his two protégés, Dunder and Bender, a place on the Tribe.Before very long, they were operating in the Engineering section with very little of his supervision.Every time he took a meal with Xurek, he gushed about their progress. 

“If they learn any more about Warp theory, they’ll be able to teach a class themselves!” He said to his fellow Reman. 

“You’re quite the proud mentor,” Xurek said, smiling toothily. 

“It’s uncanny,” Nimxon said.“They finish each other sentences, they work in tandem.It’s almost as if they share the same brain.And they have these sessions where they just sit down and randomly invent things.Sometimes its nonsense, and they laugh about it, but sometimes it’s just...brilliant.”

“I’m glad it’s working out for you,” Xurek said.“So have you decided?”

Nimxon looked down at his meal.“Still deciding.”

“There’s still a lot that the two of them—all of them—can learn,” Xurek said.“You know where they came from, Nim.You know where you came from.Darkness and desolation.Mordor.The Mines of Remus.Come on.”

“Is it so easy for you?” Nimxon said.“To just...leave everything you know behind?”

“I... _hated_ those mines,” Xurek said, with rare anger.“I’d burn them down in an instant.The mines, the Romulans, that whole damned Empire.So yeah.I want to help them build something new.I don’t know why you wouldn’t.”

Nimxon didn’t know what to say to that.

“At least,” Xurek said, putting an arm out across the table to him.“See this through.Get them to their new home.I mean, the Federation’s going to be keeping an eye on us anyway, so we might as well see this through to the end.Will you promise me?”

Nimxon slowly met Xurek’s gaze.“All right.”

 

 

***

 

 

**_NOW_ **

 

Xurek dragged Nimxon’s body onto the shore.

 

Dunder and Bender, looking waterlogged, ran to the Reman’s side as he struggled to get Nimxon out of the water. 

“Nim!” Bender cried. He hauled the body away from Xurek as he looked down into Nimxon’s open, lifeless eyes.

“Bender, no,” Dunder said, dully.“He’s gone.”

Xurek’s expression was unreadable as he stood up.He turned to Dunder.“Are there any other casualties?” He asked.

“There’s a few of us missing,” Dunder replied.“We’re waiting to see if Civil Defense was able to beam some of us away before we crashed.”

Xurek nodded.“Let’s find something to cover him up with—Bender I am so sorry,” he said to Dunder’s brother, who silently wiped his eyes.“I cared for him too, but we have to see to the living for now.”

Bender nodded.“Right.”

 

“DAD!”

 

The three of them looked up to see a distraught Mikey, soaking wet, limping along the rocky coast where many of them came ashore.He came upon them and saw Nimxon’s still body.“Omigod,” he said, putting his hand to his mouth.Bender moved to him right away to turn him away from the body.

“No, no, kid, it’s okay,” he said to the young orc.“That’s not your dad.”

“God, Nimxon, though,” Mikey sniffed.His eyes widened then as he bent over and retched onto the rocks. 

Bender patted his back.“Okay, yeah.”

“Bender, see if Dorghu’s been recovered,” Xurek told him. 

“Awright,” Bender replied, nodding, and put his arm over mike’s shoulder.“C’mon, Mikey.”

Mikey wiped his mouth and looked up at Bender.“Are _you_ okay?You and Nim were buddies.”

“I’ve had worse days,” Bender admitted.“But not much worse.”

They walked onto the plaza of the Ag’ta manor home, past the fountain, still shedding waters from the initial flooding and shock, and Mikey broke from Bender to run to his father’s side. 

“Oh, thank the Gods,” Dorghu sighed as he remained reclined on the steps.“Mike-o, you had me worried for a minute.”

Mike didn’t say anything, only keened into his father’s shoulder as they held each other tight. 

“Have a seat, Mikey,” Nick told the youngster.“Us Earth orcs weren’t made as tough as the Uruks, so let’s have you checked out by the medics too.”

“Nimxon’s gone,” Mikey said, still tearful. 

Nick turned around to find Bender looking bereft.He got up immediately and put his arms around him.Bender for his part didn’t quite know how to react.“I’m so sorry,” Nick said.As Bender continued to not react, Nick stepped back.He realized; Lots of the Uruks were still in shock.As he did, he saw what he assumed were the Cainian medics beginning to run their medical tricorders over Dorghu and Mikey. 

“Got a hairline fracture, mid-fibula,” one of them told the other.“Gonna knit that—“

“Concussion, subdural trauma,” The other said.“You guys crashed your spaceship, and all you have are bumps and bruises?”

“Just lucky, I guess,” Dorghu muttered.

“Nimxon!” Mikey exclaimed.“There’s a body—he didn’t make it—by the shore—!”

“Everything is under control,” the medic said, in practiced, soothing tones. The fur on her face was two-toned, with a patch of brown over one eye.“We’re gonna take care of you.”

Thrak emerged from the manor home with Nerei.Nick turned to him.“Are we all accounted for?”

Thrak nodded.“Those who we were missing were beamed away from the ship before we crashed.”He turned to a much calmer Durotan.“Including the infant.”

Nerei looked relieved as well.“It could have been much worse.”

 

 

Nick cocked his head.Thrak did as well.He turned to Nick and asked, “Do you hear that?”

 

Nick looked up to see a small craft buzzing overhead. And it was getting closer. 

In fact, it was heading for a landing in the Ag’ta plaza. 

 

Nick’s confusion broke into a smile.“No way.”

It was Ratbag’s hoverbike.With two riders.

 

Ratbag popped his helmet off, and hopped off the vehicle as his passenger gingerly got down.“Ain’t nothing this thing can’t do,” Rattie quipped, patting the bike.

Nick looked incredulous as the passenger took his own helmet off.

It was Azkh, hair slightly mussed, his amber eyes flashing.

 

“Boss?” Thrak said.

 

Azkh looked at them all.He looked relieved that they seemed to be all right, but anger burned in his eyes.

“Where is the _ptahk_ who crashed my ship?” He asked.

 

 

 

***

 

 

When Akoth came across the Civil Defense corpsmen and Vak, she knew she was on the right track. 

They parted for her as she stalked over to Vak, the one Uruk she’d trusted with her secret.

As the medics kept working on Vak she shoved her face into his and growled,“What have you _done_!?”

He looked away, stammering, as she looked down on him without pity.“It wasn’t supposed to be like this.I didn’t even know it was him until it was too late, then I was…”

“Enough.”She stood back up to her full imposing height.She turned to the Defense Corps and told them, “He is to be held until Mr. Azkh can determine what’s do be done with him.

“Uh….all right?” the Cainian guard said, looking at her dubiously.“And you are…?”

But she was already stalking away, down into the alleyways.

“I’m calling this in,” the guard said.“K’gar’s gonna have puppies.”

 

 

***

 

 

“I appreciate your cooperation,” K’gar told Varria Leil as she gingerly walked down the corridor with him.“This is extremely irregular.”

“I can imagine,” she replied.“Trust me, this wasn’t what I expected either.”

“We still can’t get a comm signal to the _Hanson_ in orbit,” K’gar explained to the Betazoid.“But I’m going to assume that Rott is gonna make his presence known soon enough.”

“Oh?” Varria picked up some empathic feelings of friendly rivalry.“Are you and the Captain acquainted?”

“He’s the _Ablador_ of his house,” K’gar explained.“Just as I am in mine.It means…head of household.It’s the closest thing we Cainians have to nobility.”

“I understand the concept,” Varria replied.“I’m a Daughter of the Third house of Betazed.”

“Well, there you go,” K’gar said.“Outdated concepts in this day and age, but we still kind of hang on to them despite our own common sense.”

“It’s almost embarrassing, really,” Varria confided.“We’re supposed to be living in this post-privilege society and yet…”

Ruffi K’gar shrugged.

“Sir, the Draenor leader’s checked in at the Ag’ta House,” one of K’gar’s subordinates reported from behind the massive form of Forthog.“They report one casualty, one of the Reman crew members.”

Varria’s face fell.“Oh no.”

 

Forthog moved to put a hand on her shoulder. “Be brave, Varria,” he told her. 

“We’ve also identified the father of the baby, and Dr. Nierseek is escorting him so they can reunite,” the aide told K’gar. 

“Well at least there’s some good out of this,” K’gar sighed.“Doctor Leil, will you be rejoining them with your…escort?”K’gar glanced up at Forthog, who kept a protective stance around Varria. 

Varria scooted back from the Orc-Slayer.“It’s okay, Fort.”She turned back to Ruffi.“They need me now, more than ever.Let’s go.”

 

They moved through the compound to a transporter room.“We got another one of them,” the technician said.“They were moving through the city when they found one of your agents.”

Ruffi frowned.“Energize.”

The transporter activated and the form of Akoth appeared on the pad.She turned back and forth to Varria, Forthog, and Ruffi, and glowered.

“Put me back!” she exclaimed.“I need to track down the necromancer!”

“Akoth, calm down,” Varria said, putting her hands up.“We need to regroup.We need to get back to Azkh and the others and go forward—“

“That’s _really_ not going to work for me,” Akoth interrupted.“Find him for me, and send me there.I will take care of him for all of you.”

“How is it _your_ responsibility to confront him?” Ruffi asked.

“It’s kind of my job,” Akoth replied.“Says there right in my name.”

“I’ll accompany her,” Forthog offered.“It’s in _my_ name as well.”

Varria stepped up to Akoth.“We are not going to get anything accomplished on instinct alone,” she said, firmly.“We need to regroup, we need to think for just a moment so we can all get on the same page.A lot of you have clearly kept a few things back from the group and maybe a little honest discussion will make our course a little clearer.All right?”

Akoth scoffed, and allowed a thin smile.“I keep forgetting you’re stronger than you look, Doctor,” She said.“All right.But when the hunt resumes, I _will_ lead it.”

 

 

***

 

 

On the Orion freighter _Turellis_ , Kaitlin Riley and Saavik looked on as the two Orions, Dentis and Varras, manned the helm. 

“So,” Dentis began.“How do you know the big fellas?”

“Found them frozen on a satellite over Arda,” Kaitlin blithely replied. 

Varras turned to the Vulcan.“Is Arda not a closed world anymore?” she asked.

“Apparently the matter is under debate,” Saavik replied, glancing at Kaitlin.

“Nature, as ever, finds a way,” quipped Kaitlin and moved toward Dentis.“Is this maximum cruising speed?” She asked.

Dentis nodded.“And we’re beelining it to Cain. I gotta tell you, though.What was chasing us?It’s gonna get there first.”

“What do you have on this tub?” Kaitlin asked.“Weapon-wise, I mean.”

Dentis shrugged.“I mean, I never expect to get into a firefight when I’m hauling, so I don’t know what to tell you—“

Kaitlin leaned toward the Orion and deadpanned.“No, really.What is this ship packing?”

Dentis gulped.“A pair of class VII phaser banks and a single torpedo launcher.Maybe twenty photons.”

“If you don’t mind, Mister Dentis,” Kaitlin said.“When the time comes, you let me man the weapons station,” and added,“ Because they might get there first but we’re going to be right on their ass.”

 

Meanwhile, in Brûz and Az-Harto’s cargo bay, the two Ologs crouched near their precious cargo; their still-gestating children in the canisters of soil.Maurice LeBeau looked at the setup and nodded. 

“I gotta say,” he said to Brûz, “Did not peg you as a family man, buddy.”

“That’s all right,” Brûz replied.“Neither did we.”

“It was a mutual decision that proved to pay out in dividends,” Az-Harto added, glancing at Brûz.“And our situation has changed dramatically.”

Brûz smiled faintly at the other Olog.Maurice picked up on it.

“You mean—you two?” he exclaimed. 

“I must admit,” Az-Harto said, still glancing at Brûz, “That it was not the pairing I would have expected.“But it seems to have done him some good.”

“You’re gonna make me blush,” Brûz muttered.“Anyway, we got the kids up and running, and things started to just...snowball into this cluster-frack.”

“Welcome to parenthood, boys,” Maurice said with a smirk. 

“Hope Big Brother’s all right,” Brûz sighed.

“Little Brother as well,” Az-Harto added. 

 

Maurice left them in the cargo bay, and found Kaitlin and Saavik in the corridor, presumably to find him.

“How are they doing?” Kaitlin asked.

“They’re worried about Azkh, for one,” Maurice told her.“Preoccupied with their brood as well.” 

“Understandable,” Saavik noted.“Can we expect them to follow our lead if we need?”

Maurice shook his head.“Not sure.Parenthood can be a big X-factor for motivation.We’d be smart to keep them in reserve if necessary.”

“Of course, Captain,” Saavik replied.

“Ah-ah!” Maurice said, holding up a warning hand.“None of that ‘Captain’ stuff.I’m retired.Kaitlin’s the ranking officer here.”

“I stand corrected, Mr. LeBeau,” Saavik replied.

“We still haven’t gotten any reply from the Hanson,” Kaitlin told Maurice.“Whatever happened to them knocked out their comm systems.I’m working on getting a message to Cain’s Civil Defense so we can find out what’s happened.

“We are also using the _Turellis_ ’ sensor array to attempt to scan for the ships that were previously chasing them,” Saavik added.“So far we can determine several vessels but their exact configuration is eluding us.”

Maurice nodded.“What about our hosts?Should we anticipate full cooperation with the Orions?”

“Seems like they’ve grown fond of our boys,” Kaitlin affirmed.“And the woman they’ve picked up.”

“Draka,” Maurice noted.“She’s got her own questions, and I don’t know if we have the answers.We need to get to Cain as soon as possible.”

“The _Turellis_ is going as fast as it safely can,” Saavik told him.“ETA with Cain orbit in 48 hours.”

Maurice nodded.“Kait, are you packing?”

Kaitlin looked down at her pants pocket.“I’ve brought the armor, if that’s what you mean.”

Maurice was about to express his approval when the comm chimed.“You better get back up here,” Varras called.“Something’s changed.”

 

Dentis was tapping furiously at his console when the three of them arrived back in the control center.“One of the ships broke away and is coming for us,” Varras said.

“It’s in long-range sensor range,” Dentis added.“We’re trying to scan it as best we can, but we’re no Federation starship.”

“Do your best,” Kaitlin encouraged. 

Dentis brought up the image of a bright red ship, its features still fuzzy with its extreme distance.However, it was clear that it was designed for attack.

“And you were attacked by that?” Maurice asked.

Dentis shook his head.“No, what we came upon initially was a bit bigger.But that’s definitely the same kind of design.”

“What do you think?” Maurice asked Kaitlin.“Should we contact Starfleet to intercept?”

“Not until we know exactly what we’re up against,” Kaitlin replied.

“Well, you’d better figure it out soon, because it’s crossing the gap pretty damned fast,” Dentis told her.

“I don’t suppose you’ve hailed them,” Kaitlin said.

Varras shook her head.“Not very likely.”

“The strange thing was,” Dentis recalled, “When they did attack, it wasn’t with beam weapons or torpedoes.It was…actual ammunition.”

Kaitlin frowned.“What do you mean?”

Dentis got up and beckoned her to a side area of the cockpit.“Check this out,” he said to Kaitlin who peered around him to see

A rather large shell.

“It’s basically a bullet,” Dentis said to her.“A 45-millimeter round, capable of piercing our outer hull.”

“Yikes,” Kaitlin reacted. 

“Right?” Dentis agreed.“Fortunately, the range wasn’t that great or otherwise we might have had some troubles.As it was, we had to patch it by hand.”

That gave Kaitlin pause.Even something so primitive as bullets in the vacuum of space could cause a ship major damage without the proper shielding.Clearly the Orions’ were taken unawares by the attack.

“What kind of ship uses live rounds, though?” She said, mostly to herself.“I mean, even more than photons, you only have so much room for ammunition.What happens when they run out?”

“I expect they destroy their target long before that happens,” Dentis replied, ruefully.“I also get the impression that their strength is in numbers.”

“Then why send a lone ship after us?” Kaitlin replied.

“Getting a hail!” Varras called out.

Kaitlin and Dentis looked off at her, then back at each other.“To send us a message,” Dentis replied.

She moved to Varras.“All right.We’re listening.”

 

On the screen was...

 

Not...unlike the risked visage of Durotan and Draka.But again, different.Rough-hewn, green-skinned, but bristling with technology, the figure looked disdainfully at them through the view screen.

“Gotcher attention, then?” The figure said.“Not gonna stop for yer li’l tribe.If you don’t back off, It’s gonna be worse for ya.Not just my ickle Sav’ge, but Kill Croozers and whutnot—

Kaitlin moved to switch it off.

“Think that’s wise?” Varras asked.“They seem pretty set on their threats.”

“That’s all they are, until they act,” Kaitlin replied.“All talk, no shock.Dentis?”

“Yes, ma’am?”

Kaitlin’s expression was cold.“Light them up.”

The phaser lanced out through space to the ship approaching them.It was a good hit, along the side of the vessel, and debris flew away from it in a small explosion from the ship’s port side.

“Open a channel,” Kaitlin told Varras.Varras nodded.

On the screen now was the same creature as before, but with measurably more chaos in the background with others screeching and carrying on.

“You want to try that again?” Kaitlin asked.“Because right now, your problems are a lot bigger than harassing the Party Tribe.Let’s talk hostile acts within the United Federation of Planets.Because when your buddies get to Cain, you’re gonna have a little war on your hands.”

The creature smiled.“War.Good.We can do war. It’s gonna be an all out Waaaagh if we get there first.Then you’ll never see the end of us.‘Appy trails, miss.”

 

Then the red ship promptly exploded.

 

Kaitlin shielded her eyes from the blinding explosion, and the two Orions followed suit. 

Maurice and Saavik ran into the cockpit, as did Draka, with the Ologs lumbering behind. 

“What has happened?” Draka asked.

 

Kaitlin turned back toward them, then back toward Dentis.“You said they’d get to Cain before us?” She asked.

Dentis nodded.

“I don’t think they’re headed for Cain,” Kaitlin said. 

“No?” Brûz asked from the back.

Kaitlin shook her head.“They’re headed for Draenor II.”

Maurice cupped his chin as he thought.“We need to get a message to Cain then.”

 

 

**_BEFORE_ **

 

 

In the forward hangar bay of the Hanson, Ratbag put his helmet on as he got back on the hoverbike.Azkh put on a similar outfit, fit for short orbital dives, though the shielding haphazardly placed on the mostly-terrestrial craft would take the brunt of the frictional stress. 

 

It seemed like something Ratbag would come up with, considering his piloting acumen and his ability to scrounge things up on the fly.Azkh looked dubiously at the contraption, but then back at Ratbag.

He trusted Ratbag, and it was enough.

 

 

“Azkh!” Eltariel cried out.

“Wish us luck quick, she-elf,” Ratbag muttered.“We gotta go.”

She glanced at Ratbag for a moment before turning back to Azkh.“Take this,” she said, placing something in his hand.“Just take it.Even if you don’t use it, take it from here.”

“This is dangerous,” Azkh said.“For more than one reason.”

“You wanted your people to be free?” Eltariel said.“This may be your only chance.”

 

He looked down, and back up at Eltariel.“The man who made this...I’d like to have some choice words with him.”

“Ratbag is right; there’s no time.Go!”Eltariel backed away as the hoverbike moved through the force field out into space.

 

 

**_NOW_ **

 

 

Tauriel stood atop the barely afloat Party Tribe, still taking on water in the harbor.She stood sentinel as the Uruks stood around Azkh.As he looked on, he also saw Durotan hold on to his boy tightly, as Nierseek looked on happily.Also, Forthog and Varria, with Gark behind them, also holding Gibson just as tightly. 

The Tribe was almost back together again.

 

As they gathered, so too did Rott Ag’ta and Ruffi K’gar, old friends who wished they’d reunited under better circumstances.Above, the Hanson was being repaired as quickly as possible. 

“Song and Dance, together again,” Rott said to Ruffi. 

“We got the message from Commander Riley,” Ruffi said back.“I think we can comply with her request, granted that she can get here in time.”

“I don’t think that the Cainain Navy’s left the Cain system since the end of the Thunderan Wars,” Rott noted.“And that was tied into your ancestors as well.”

“Lucky me,” Ruffi sighed.

 

“We have worked too hard to stop short of getting to our home,” Azkh told them.“And I am not going to let anyone— _anyone_ —dictate to us who we should be.This is our lives.Our journey.Our choices.To have someone decide for us what our destiny is, is...no better than living under the yoke of a Dark lord, or the domination of someone who would use us as their pawns.”

The Uruks murmured their agreement.G’nash and Snafu, the two remaining Mystics, looked forlorn, but nodded.They both agreed that they should have kept a closer watch on their fellow Mystic Vak, but had nothing but regrets now.

“We are going to get to Draenor.but we need to make sure that we get there on our terms,” Azkh said, and held out what Eltariel had given him.

It was the Ring of Power, forged by Celebrimbor with the help of Talion.

Many of the Uruks audibly gasped at the sight of it.

“Brother Azkh!” G’nash cried out.“Surely you do not wish to Dominate us with the ring of the Bright Lord?”

Azkh looked gently at him and shook his head.“No, Brother G’nash,” he replied.He then placed the ring on his finger, and as he did so, he looked through the crowd and saw the connection he had to his Tribe.

All the ghostly handprints upon most of them—On G’nash, on Gark, on the newly revealed Akoth—revealed that they were connected in a way he could not properly describe.

“I feel your strength, and your resolve.I don’t wish to Dominate.Instead, let’s work to cooperate—to work together through this connection.We are stronger together.”

 

 

Ratbag looked on as this occurred and wrapped his arms around himself.The Ranger had never branded nor Dominated him—he worked with him most willingly.But now he regretted it, for he didn’t have the same connection with Azkh as the others did now.

Azkh turned to him, and frowned.“What’s wrong?”

Ratbag shrugged, his arms still folded.“Noffin’”

Azkh moved toward him.“Come here.”

“Ah!” Ratbag said, taking a step away from him.“Rule Number One means none of that ‘Suffer me now’ _shrakh_!”

“No,” Azkh said, agreeing.“Not for you and me.Come here.”Ratbag moved to him and let Azkh take him in his arms.“Rule number Three,” Azkh said.

 _Ratbag and Azkh fight together and have each others’ backs._ “Yah,” Ratbag agreed and surrendered to Azkh’s kiss.

 

The electric blue connection was different than it was for the other Uruks and Talion.Perhaps it was because they were both orcs.Perhaps it was the emotional connection they shared.Whatever it was, the connection was quick and painless for both of them. 

“No pain, no shame, no worries,” Azkh said.“And when this is all over, we can all be truly free.”

“That’s my Azkh,” Ratbag said. 

 

“Now let’s kick some tail feathers!”


	8. BANGARANG!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pieces move across the board, closer to one another than ever. 
> 
> Zog disrupts a Cainian festival.
> 
> Azkh and Ratbag engage in family planning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter. Should probably be split up. Still have a ways to go.
> 
> Thanks as ever for reading :)

Song and Dance.

 

When Rott Ag’ta and Ruffi K’gar were growing up, both the rising sons of each of their prospective Houses on Cain, they found themselves both friends and rivals.Never missing an opportunity to one-up each other in some kind of endeavor.Athletics?One of the two were first or second place.Academics? Both vying for top marks. 

But at some point different decisions were made.Rott Ag’ta, of the Seaside House, would go to Earth and Starfleet Academy, while Ruffi K’gar, of the Mountain Monks, would stay and guard the home planet. 

 

But now they were together again.

 

 

 

***

 

 

The _Turellis_ arrived in orbit around Cain, closeby to the almost-mended _USS Hanson_.As Commanders Kaitlin Riley and Saavik disembarked onto the orbital station, they were met by Captain Rott Ag’ta and Eltariel. 

The elf most notably avoided Kaitlin’s glare as she was scooped up into a hub by Rott.

“By the three Crosses, I’m glad you’re okay,” Rott said as he held Kait tightly. 

“You too, big guy,” Kaitlin replied. 

Saavik, as expected, remained aloof.“This was not the expected turn of events you anticipated,” she said to Eltariel.

“I’d hoped not, no,” she replied. 

“How many did we lose?” Kaitlin asked.

“One,” Rott replied.“Nimxon, one of the Reman nationals helping Azkh.”

“Only one?” Kaitlin exclaimed.“That’s _it_?”

“Uruks are known to be exceptionally difficult to kill,” Eltariel said.

“Yeah, but...Varria?Dr. Nierseek?” Kaitlin asked.

“They’re fine, Kait,” Rott assured.

“Varria’d better be,” Kaitlin quipped.“Hector’d never forgive me.”She disengaged from Rott and turned to Eltariel.“What’s going on?” She demanded.“Really?”

“An evil from Mordor has followed the Tribe,” Eltariel said.“A necromancer named Zog has assumed the body of Zero-Gee and has harnessed an primordial cosmic power.We may all be in grave danger.”

“Welp,” a voice from the airlock said, “This looks like a job weird enough for the _Medea_ Three.”

Maurice LeBeau grinned as he walked over to Rott and Kaitlin. 

“How’s retirement?” Rott asked.

“I’ll let you know when I can actually do it,” Maurice replied.“Now then, how about we get our big boys reunited with their Tribe?

“We might have to wrangle some assurances regarding their offspring,” Saavik said.

“Offspring?” Rott asked.“Never mind, we’ll work it out.”

 

Rott led them toward the Operations center of the station, where Ruffi K’gar was waiting for them.“This is the head of Civil Defence,” Rott introduced them.“My old friend Ruffi K’gar.”

“Good to make your acquaintance,” Kait said.“Wish it was better circumstances.”

“Indeed,” Ruffi agreed.He gestured toward another Cainain in Starfleet Uniform.“This is Commander Gup’ta, CO of the Starfleet facility.He’s given us permission to use the star base as our means to solve this problem of ours.”

“With all due respect,” Saavik began.

“It’s landed on Cain, that makes it a Cainain situation,” K’gar argued.“It also obliges us to help you solve it for all our sakes.”

“So where is our problem right now?” Kaitlin asked.

“We are tracking high levels of energy up in the Mountains,” K’gar said.“Not far from my home, actually.I’ve warned the Carr-tagh-Kai monks to steer clear.”

“Think they will?” Rott asked.

“I hope they can,” Ruffi replied.“My son Rutti is in training up there.”

 

 

***

 

 

It was _Arrrchhigraan_ at Gruffi’s Hill. 

 

Dozens of Cainains from all around had gathered for the festival which occurred whenever both of the moons were simultaneously full, which was around every fifth Cainian month.That night, the lanterns would be lit, the pilgrims who had arrived would gather on the top of the hill and would proceed to howl.It was considered a transformative, spiritual event, one which all Cainians hoped to experience at least once in their lives.The Carr-tagh-Kai organized it each time, and young Rutti K’gar was among them.Setting up the lanterns up the path to the top of the Hill was a meticulous task, which was why they most likely gave it to the young novice.His hair was cut in a pageboy style, as was the custom of the monks, and as he turned to hear the strange noise coming up the hill, it whipped around and the tip struck his hound-like nose.

In the dimming light of the sunset, he could see lights wink on from the start of the hill and work their way toward him.

 

The lanterns were lighting themselves.

 

“Huh?” he grunted.

 

Part of him was slightly relieved; the task of lighting all the lanterns in time for the festival to officially begin was slightly daunting, but not entirely difficult. 

Then again, what was _doing_ that?

 

“Hey,” a voice said on his right, causing him to jump out of his skin.He whipped his head back around, his hair once again striking his nose. 

It was a creature in a jumpsuit.Looking humanoid, with a stubby nose and sharp teeth—not like his own canine teeth, which jutted out from the bottom when he smiled, but…

Like a predatory fish from the Shores.Like the monster fish his mother told him about to scare him at night.

“Neat, huh?” the creature said, as Rutti continued to figure out where he was from. 

Lots of off-world aliens visited the Hill for _Arrrchhigraan_.The odd Klingon came to howl, as did a few Andorians, and Nausicaans (Though they really just came to challenge the monks to fights afterwards)

“I guess?” Rutti said, looking back to the lanterns, whose flames seemed…a little too high, as if they were fueled by something other than the wicks within.“You know, I’m supposed to be lighting them, so they can’t…be…”

“No, no, don’t worry, my young friend,” the alien said.“It’s all right.Just a little fire.Never hurt anybody.”

Rutti looked at him, like only someone young could when presented with such patronizing speech.“Really,” he said, flatly.“You know—“

“All right, all right, all right,” the alien said, realizing the young Cainian wasn’t impressed.He held up his hands and smiled. 

“Are you doing that?” Rutti asked.“Who are you?”

“I am so sorry,” the alien said.“I’m Zog.And you?”

“Rutti,” the young Cainian answered.“Are you—?”

Zog laughed as he looked up the hill, the lanterns growing brighter and brighter as the sun set further.“A-yup!”

Rutti looked on as the fires continued to grow brighter.“But…why?”

“Because!” Zog said.“Because it’s beautiful!”

“But it’s dangerous!” Rutti protested.“It could burn everything down!”

“Wanna know a secret?” Zog said, coming in closer to Rutti. 

 

“Danger is inherent to beauty.”

 

As he said it, a flash of light burst from the Hill.Rutti gaped at it, as Zog smiled wider and wider.

“What do _you_ think?” Zog asked.

 

“Can we help you?” An older voice said from over Rutti’s head.The boy had begun to walk backwards toward that voice. 

It was the Elder, Master Or’naddi.He had a warm gray face with white over his ice-blue eyes and sharp ears, his hair cut short.He glared at Zog, who continued to have his patronizing face pasted on.

“He’s lighting the lanterns,” Rutti said.“He’s making them light up by themselves.”

“Is that so, stranger?” Or’naddi inquired.“The lighting of the lanterns are a rite of passage for our Order novices.You’re rather interfering in our traditions.”

Rutti stood behind Or’naddi, but not quite retreating.Or’naddi noticed.“Go, boy,” he told Rutti.“Your father would have my hide.”

Relieved, Rutti scampered away toward town.

As Zog looked at the youth’s retreat with amusement, he failed to notice several more figures making themselves known. 

More of the Order had arrived.

“Zog, eh?” Or’naddi said.“They told us you’d be around, but I’d hoped you’d keep your mischief for your fellow off-worlders.Now you have to deal with the Order of the Claw.”

 

Five Cainians simultaneously took a defensive stance.Zog merely sighed. 

“I mean,” he said to them.“It really is quite a shame.It’s not even fair.”

With a flash of light the five of them were on the ground, landing outward from Zog.Or’naddi recovered first, glaring at Zog, who put his hands on his hips.“I’m quite tired of these pajamas,” he sighed.He gestured slightly with his hand, as flames began to pour around him.As he did, the fabric began to change around him, seemingly hardening into leather pauldrons around his arms, while his shoulders began to develop segmented golden armor.Soon he was dressed in armor very much like his old self wore in Mordor, with a distinct difference. 

A golden bird of prey on his chest, and a matching sash around his waist. 

“Do you do battle with us?” Or’naddi demanded, unimpressed by Zog’s transformation.“It doesn’t matter what you wear.”

“Something about clothes making the man?” Zog quipped.“Oh well.Let’s get this over with.”

Or’naddi went first, silently, without crying out, and attempted to land a strike on Zog’s body.

He failed.

More specifically, he _flailed_ , as he was flung away from Zog without him laying a finger on him.He landed several yards away, rolling to a stop.

“Master Perda!” One of them cried, and went forth as well.

She was also flung away.

And another.

And another.

And another.

 

The last one took a step back.“What kind of monster are you?” He said, before retreating to the side of Or’naddi, who seemed bruised, but fine. 

“Now, _that_ is the question of the day,” Zog said, mostly to himself, as he walked up Gruffi’s Hill, the flames of the lanterns gravitating toward him as he moved.

 

 

***

 

 

“You want to do what?”

 

Professor Bradley Reid was on the comm with Azkh, Kaitlin, and Akoth behind them, still brandishing her Scythe.He looked slightly bewildered.

 

“Akoth has a faint notion of what the Scythe was used to do once and if it’s true, I need to do it again...with the help of this.”

 

Azkh held out the Ring of Power for Bradley to examine.

“WHAT THE—“ Bradley exclaimed before composing himself.“How the blazes did you get your hands on one of those?”

“That doesn’t matter right now,” Azkh said.“I need to know if I have options.”

“What Akoth is remembering is the Great Slayer Awakening of 2003,” Bradley explained.“When Buffy Summers decided to turn Slayer lore on its ear and use the Scythe to activate almost all the potential Slayers at once.It turned the tide against a host of Turok-Han and shut down the Sunnydale Hellmouth for good.”

“Sunnydale.That’s what I saw,” Akoth murmured. 

“So the Scythe does have some kind of mystical power,” Azkh said.

“It might, but it’s been almost three centuries since then,” Bradley warned.“And whatever properties that ring has is a total x-factor.”

 

“Let’s table that for now,” Azkh said, waving his hand.“What about this Phoenix?What is it that Zog’s obtained?”

“The Phoenix Force is a cosmic entity,” Bradley explained.“Representing the vast potential energy of life and death in the universe.It’s mostly benign in its natural state, but when harnessed, or if it takes an interest in a mortal individual, it can give its host nearly unlimited power.It tends to pick psionics, but not always.If the host isn’t strong enough to control the Phoenix, it can be disastrous.It can make its own choices, which can have consequences on a galactic scale.”

“Is the Phoenix the same as this “Great Bird” we keep hearing about?” Akoth asked.

“It could be,” Bradley admitted.“The Romulans thought so.”

“If Zog has forcibly become a host for the Phoenix,” Kaitlin reasoned, “The Phoenix might push back if he starts acting outside their own interests.”

“A distinct possibility,” Bradley agreed. “And if that happens, you must know this.The cosmic work of the Phoenix is to, and I quote, ‘Burn away that which does not work within the universe.’”

Kaitlin turned ashen.

“How do we stop him?” Azkh pressed.

“I...” Bradley stammered.“The Phoenix gives him extreme powers, but they don’t make him immortal by default.He can still be defeated or killed.If he’s killed, there’s a good chance the Phoenix will dissipate to its natural ground state.”

“Or it’ll destroy the universe,” Akoth muttered.“Either way, we can rest after.”

“All right, thank you, Bradley,” Azkh said.“We’ll let you know how it works out.Out.”

 

With a press of the button on the console, the image of Bradley winked out.

“Well.”Azkh sat in the chair quietly for a few moments, while Kaitlin and Akoth shuffled their feet.

“Think the destiny of orc-kind is worth the future of the universe?” he joked.

“I think you know me better than to ask,” Akoth replied.

“Yeah, no,” Azkh agreed.“From your point of view, this is just another Apocalypse to avert.”

“Commander!” one of the station’s Starfleet techs called out to Kaitlin.“You better see this.”

“On screen,” Kaitlin told her.

 

On the screen, they saw an aerial view of Gruffi’s hill, the flames now engulfing much of the grasses upon it. 

And at its summit was Zog.

 

Looking directly at them.

 

“I think we need to have a meeting, Azkh!” he could be heard calling.

Azkh stared impassively at the screen.

“I am not the Uruk you once knew!” Zog cried up into the sky.“I am FIRE!and LIFE INCARNATE!”

“No,” Kaitlin moaned.“Don’t say it.”

“NOW and FOREVER!” Zog exulted.“I!AM!PHOENIX!!”

 

And with that, the video feed blinked out.

 

Just as it did, the station began to shudder around them. 

“Massive energy reading!” one of the techs reported. 

“From Gruffi’s Hill?” Commander Gup’ta asked.

“Affirmative!” the tech replied.The shuddering intensified further, and chaos screamed around Azkh and his allies.Akoth put her hands over her ears, muttering, “Stoppit, stoppit, stoppit…” to herself, rocking slightly.

 

And then, it abruptly stopped.

Azkh got up and put a hand on Akoth’s shoulder.She looked up to see his kind face, just as terrified as she was, attempt to offer comfort.“It’s over,” he told her.

“No,” Akoth muttered.“He just passed us by.“Where did he go?”

Kaitlin turned to Gup’ta, who was conferring with his tech officer.“Inconclusive.He just…left.”

She turned back to the orcs.“I have a good idea where he’s going,” She told them.“It’s time to get this tribe to Draenor II.”

 

“Are they related?” Azkh wondered.“That Red Fleet with that sorcerer Orc Draka told us about…and Zog?” 

Akoth said nothing, but looked herself lost in thought.

 

 

***

 

The group of three Cainian ships were rated for Warp 8.As they continued to get ready for launch, Azkh beamed back down to Rott Ag’ta’s home, where the reunited Twenty-five were continuing to convalesce.Dorghu and Mikey were all but recovered from their ordeal…

As was Vak.

 

Azkh peeked into the room where Vak lay in a comfortable bed, monitors twittering around him.He stared at the ceiling, not noticing or acknowledging Azkh’s presence by the entrance. 

Azkh took in a deep breath and went in.

 

“The doctors tell me you’re fully recovered,” Azkh said to him. 

Vak said nothing.He looked away, toward the window.Azkh pressed on.

“You’re staying on Cain for the time being,” he said.“I think it’s better for everyone that you remain apart from us until we figure out if or how we can reconcile what happened.”

Vak gulped, and blinked once, still looking away.

“I don’t blame you for what happened,” Azkh told him.“Zog took advantage of you, and made your allegiances unclear.I think most of us understand that.But I have to confront him now, so for your own safety and peace of mind….yeah.” 

Tears began to slide from the sides of Vak’s eyes, as he gulped again and nodded once.“I—“

“No, no,” Azkh stopped him.“No apologies.None of that for now.We’ll have time to…hug this out later…I hope.”And with that, he left the room.

 

Azkh pressed forward, wiping his own eyes as he ignored the ugly sounds of sorrow from Vak’s room.He peeked into the room where the Fogteeth Orcs were staying.Nick was puttering around with some kind of potted plant while Dorghu and Mike tossed a little yellow ball back and forth across the room.

“Hey!” Nick exclaimed as he put the plant down.He moved and took Azkh’s hand.“How soon are we back in the sky, buddy?” he asked.

“By the end of the day,” Azkh replied.“Dorghu, are you feeling up to it?”

“You need all hands on deck if you’re gonna face all this bullshit,” Dorghu replied.“You need me.”

Azkh nodded.“Mikey?Your father and I think it’s best for you to stay on Cain for right now.”

Mikey looked at his father.Not disappointed, exactly, but very concerned.“Dad?”

“We’re not tagging walls where we’re going, son,” he told Mikey.“This is like the bad old days.This is war.”

Mikey looked down and nodded.“All right.”

“Besides, we need someone to keep an eye on Vak and the kids,” Nick spoke up, speaking of the Frostwolf baby, Go’el, and the Olog-babes.

“I’ve babysat before,” Mikey sighed, as Dorghu jostled him playfully.

“Good man,” Dorghu replied, then turned to Azkh.“Hey.”

Azkh turned to him.

“Man, I’m so sorry I didn’t come to you earlier about Vak and Zero-Gee.It seemed weird at the time, but…God, not _dangerous_ , you know?”

“We’ll have time for regrets later,” Azkh told him.“But I’d like to see you and Vak reconciled when this is over.”

Dorghu nodded.“I mean, if Nick can stand to be with me after I shot him…” and he paused as Azkh looked at Nick incredulously as Nick nodded.“Then I can figure out how to get right with Vak.”

 

 

Azkh decided that that discussion would require sitting down, and could wait for later.He waved his goodbye at them and left their room, only to moved toward the next, where another storm was brewing. 

Go’el was teething.

Draka was speaking to him in soothing, quiet tones, while Durotan looked on, both amused, and pained to the sound. 

Azkh wasn’t privy to their reunion, but those who did, were moved to tears.Durotan kept to himself, and did not relay the story of his and his mate’s courting.But suffice it to say, when they found themselves back together, it was a long time before they let the other out of their sight.

To say nothing of their sire.

Durotan caught sight of Azkh at the door and beckoned him in. 

“Is the, uh…?” Azkh gestured toward his ear. 

“It has been replaced by a new translator,” Durotan affirmed.“I can understand you quite well.”

“Excellent.”Azkh smiled as he peered at the still fussing Go’el.“We can hear him from the plaza.”

“Good.I would expect no less from a son of mine,” Draka quipped, then sighed.“It was a short time we were apart, but I feel I missed so much.”

Azkh grew concerned.“Are you sure you want to leave him?” he asked.“You could stay on Cain.We’d think no less of you.”

“The little doctor has grown fond of my boy,” Draka said, referring to Dr. Nierseek.“She has agreed to see to him for a while longer.”

Azkh nodded. 

“And…” Draka looked away for a moment, and she and Durotan’s eyes met.“I would like to see this Draenor.We need to know if this is our home as well.”

Azkh grinned and moved to put his hand on hers.“You have a home with us, Draka.I’m so grateful for your help with Brûz and Az-harto, and getting them home with us.Thank you.”

“You are a good man, Azkh,” Draka told him.“Too often our men are told they cannot be kind or understanding outside of themselves, but my experience has proven otherwise.I hope my son can be the kind of man you and Durotan are.”

Azkh turned to Durotan, who shrugged his massive shoulders. 

“I think I just got named the boy’s godfather,” he joked.

“Maybe so,” Durotan agreed.“We’d better keep you alive, then.”

Azkh raised his eyebrows and made his way back to the hallway.“We’ll be leaving before the day’s done.Start getting ready now.”And he ducked out.

 

He walked toward his room, but felt a twinge all the same.A new consequence of his recent acquisition. 

As he walked in, and the door closed behind him, he saw a plume of hair from the other side of the bed.

“Rattie?” he called. 

Ratbag sat by the bedside table by the window.The sunlight streamed in, landing squarely on the perfectly made bed, while Ratbag remained in dusty shadow.

“Yah.” he said flatly. 

Azkh moved to face him, and sat down opposite him.He took Ratbag’s hands in his own.

“Wanna talk about it?” he asked.

“No,” Ratbag said, and Azkh nodded, resigning himself to Ratbag’s reticence to some things.“But… here we go.”

Azkh looked up in surprise.“What’s on your mind?”

“That other Ratbag.The one you never met.” 

“The one you hate,” Azkh reminded him. 

“What he did.What Ratbag had to do to keep kicking in Mordor,” Ratbag said, not quite looking at him. 

“I know people did things to you,” Azkh told him, which caused Ratbag’s head to jerk up.“Things you don’t want to tell me about.”

“There’s things Ratbag…let them do,” Ratbag said.“Because they had things.Things he needed.Like food.”

Azkh nodded, and continued to hold Rattie’s hands.“You did what you had to do to survive.”

“The things they came up with,” Ratbag said, sneering.“Uruks can be nasty, make you do things for a laugh, but the Men?They have _needs_.The longer they go without getting what they need, the worse it gets.And if you’re hungry, you say yes.If you’re thirsty, you say yes.If you’re cold, you say yes.That’s how it is.If you let them, and you don’t fight back…you’re a Coward.So that’s me.Ratbag the Coward.”

Azkh shook his head.“Not to me, you’re not.”

“But I would be,” Ratbag said.“You’re so good to me, I’d roll over and let you do anything, if you had those needs.If you weren’t Freeborn and had the bits to do me like that.I’d be your Coward-boy until you were sleepy.”

Before Azkh could react, Ratbag moved toward him and put his mouth on his, practically tackling him.Kissing, licking his throat, putting his hands all over him.Ratbag tore open his shirt, revealing a chest covered in hair.Ratbag didn’t stop. He licked his ear, and stuck his tongue into it, causing a strange sensation for Azkh.He put his hand over Ratbag’s wrists to get him to pause.“Rattie.”

“No, you gotta let me—“

“RATTIE!” Azkh raised his voice so seldomly that Ratbag stopped out of pure shock.

“What is going on with you?”

“Azkh…” Ratbag said, his breathing ragged.“I… _need_ …you.”

“Ohhh, boy,” Azkh said.“You’ve entered The Time, haven’t you.”

“Maybe,” Ratbag said, bursting into giggles.“Maybe I have something for you.”

“When we…with the Ring,” Azkh said to himself, “…It bonded us.” 

“With this Ring…” Ratbag said, sing-song, “I thee wed.”

“It means I’m not too far behind,” Azkh said, wiping his face, slick with sweat and Ratback’s saliva.“Damn.”

“Please, just let me,” Ratbag was all but begging, pulling his own shirt off.“And…tell me you need me too.I told you.If not with you, then who else?”

“I know, I know,” Azkh replied, then began to realize.“Rattie…what do you have for me?”

Ratbag grinned, and moved past Azkh to the bed.He threw back the covers to reveal something covered in green slime.

Several things.

Azkh peered above the surface to examine Ratbag’s handiwork, which smelled of brine and copper. 

about a dozen golf ball-sized globular objects lay on the bedspread, covered in mucosa, milky white in color. 

“Eggs,” Azkh whispered. 

“Yours,” Ratbag said.“Yours for you to do your thing.So what are we gonna do, Azkh?”

He turned back to Ratbag, whose face was pure and utter need. 

And the twinge returned to him.

Azkh grabbed the back of Ratbag’s head and smashed it against his own.He nipped at his neck with his own teeth until Rattie cried out.He pulled his shirt off and covered Ratbag’s body with his own. 

“I do,” he gasped into Ratbag’s ear.“I need you too.”

That made Rattie grin from ear to ear.He pulled Azkh closer to himself, as Azkh fumbled with his belt buckle.Ratbag had already pulled his trousers down, revealing a nether region still recovering from the work of laying the eggs.Azkh touched him there tenderly, noticing Ratbag wince.“How long did it take for you to…?” he asked, but Ratbag didn’t let him finish.He found the spot on Azkh, now beginning to sprout.“Freeborn don’t have the bits,” Ratbag said, dilligently placing his hands around Azkh’s cloaca, “But when it’s time, lookit what peeks out!” And with one last flourish, he managed to cajole Azkh’s phallus out upon him. 

“Rattie…!” Azkh said with a gasp. 

Ratbag didn’t stop there.“Let me show you a thing or two,” he purred.

“I…will get you a _steak_ if you do,” Azkh promised, knowing just what to say.

Azkh’s phallus was swallowed by the Uruk, his pointed tongue moving up and down the shaft as Azkh’s spectacles were strewn onto the floor.He was beyond words now.He moved his hips in time with Ratbag’s neck movements; they were one.However, Ratbag kept his wits about him enough to move Azkh onto the bed.After all, this was the whole point of this sexual enterprise.The two were naked now, writhing on the bed with the eggs in the center.Ratbag continued to cajole Azkh’s member, hoping to affect as wide an area as he could.In the back of his mind, he was hoping his man could go for distance. 

Azkh did not disappoint.Splayed out before the clutch, Azkh finally released, a spray of semen cascading upon the eggs.Spent himself from the effort, Ratbag lay down at Azkh’s side. 

Azkh’s chest heaved up and down.Ratbag purred into his armpit. 

Azkh turned to Ratbag, and gently kissed his temple.“Rattie?” he asked.

“Yah?” Rattie whispered.

“What would you have done if I didn’t walk into this room when I did?” he asked.

“Well,” Ratbag said.“The eggs would have kept for a _little_ while.”

Azkh snorted with laughter.“Counting on me to spring into action, eh?” he said. 

“Yah.” Ratbag said.

“We’re filthy,” Azkh muttered.“But I’m afraid to leave the eggs.How will we know when…?”

“Shh-hh!” Ratbag shushed him.“Look!”

The two watched as Ratbag’s—their eggs—began to change before their eyes, a greenish gray, leathery shell began to grow over the smooth white eggs.

“When they get fertilized, they change,” Ratbag explained.“They get tough, so you can get them to safety.If you can,” he added ruefully.

“Oh, no.Nothing’s happening to our babies,” Azkh promised.“We’ll put them into stasis so we can keep watch over them when all this is over.Okay?”

Ratbag nodded.He also pointed out.“See the ones that are still smooth?”

Azkh nodded.

“They didn’t get hit wit’cher spunk.They’re still duds.”

Azkh frowned.“That still leaves…one, two…six…eggs.” He sniffled. “My… _our_ _children_.”

“Six li’l squealers coming our way,” Ratbag smiled.“This Tribe’s getting bigger and bigger all the time.”

“It also means we can’t stop the others from doing this, either,” Azkh said. 

“When they do, it’s going to be more of a group type thing,” Ratbag said.

“Eh?” Azkh jerked his head up.

“Yah, see, with the Freeborn…at least how’s I understand it, one lays the eggs, and then several others fertilize the clutch.You get less duds that way, an’ they ain’t that flowery about bein’ boyfriends.Eggs hatch, the kids grow, and life goes on.”

“So you and me are the weird ones,” Azkh said.

Ratbag said nothing as he got up off the bed, scratching his rear end.“Shower time,” he said.“Join me?”

Azkh got up, still feeling buzzed from the experience.“Forever.”

 

From down the hall, Dorghu could be heard shouting, “It’s about _fucking time_!”

 

 

***

 

In a kitchen area of the Ag’ta estate, Akoth sat across from Thrak, Dozur, and Gark.Draka sat next to her. Gizhnoz looked on, cooking for them.

 

“So,” Gark began.“You’re a girl orc.”

 

Akoth nodded.

 

“I can understand hiding this,” Thrak said.“When we were in Mordor.”

“Thank you,” Akoth said.

“But…” Dozur puzzled.“Your voice is the same as ours.You look just like us.”

“I _am_ just like you,” Akoth asserted.“I just am female, is all.”

“So…” Gark also puzzled.“There’s orc men, and some orc women, but many of us outside of Mordor are Freeborn, like Azkh and Rattie are.How do we work this out?

Akoth thought for a moment.“It should be everyone’s own choice,” she told them.“I don’t wish to confirm someone else’s gender if they do not wish it.We may not be in Mordor anymore, but that doesn’t mean we force people to admit their secrets.”

“Okay.” Gark nodded.“I…I’m Freeborn.”

Akoth nodded.Draka smiled.“I’m female, like Akoth, though it may seem more obvious.”

Thrak glowered at the ground.“I am male.I was pulled from the vats, male, though I have…very disturbing memories of…of…”

“You remember a female orc being culled from the vats?” Akoth suggested.“Yes, it was very common for that to occur.”

“I think you’ll find a lot of the Feral Tribe are Freeborn,” Gark told them. “Just what happens naturally, I guess.”

“I’m male,” Dozur said.“Boy, when we get to Draenor, we’re gonna have a lot to work out, huh?”

“It was suggested that at least one or two other of us are female,” Thrak said, conspiratorially.“Are we to wait for them to come forth?”

“That’s exactly what we’re going to do,” Akoth said.“This was never a problem before.”

“Um,” Gizhnoz spoke up. 

 

They all turned around, as Gizhnoz continued to cook.“Yes?” Draka spoke up.

“I’m…I’m a gal,” Gizhnoz said, grinning.“I’m a lunch-lady!”

Akoth and Draka beamed, getting up to welcome Gizhnoz into the sisterhood.

“Really?”Dozur said, grinning.“Congratulations, it’s a girl!”

“Awh, shut your trap,” Giz snapped back, not unkindly.“It’s not a big deal, not nowadays.”

“So how did you conceal your sex?” Akoth asked.“I hid under heavy cloaks to hide my hips, my breasts bound.You are plainly…yourself.How did you keep from being revealed?”

“Oh, I _was_ revealed, my loves,” Giz replied.“Time to time.Can’t keep a secret forever.”

“What became of you when you were found out?” Thrak asked. “What of those who discovered you?”

“Oh, them?” Giz never stopped grinning wickedly.“They were… _delicious_.”

Draka looked taken aback for a moment, while the others burst into raucous laughter.

 

 

***

 

 

As they laughed, outside, the Ologs took in the Cainian sun outside in the plaza.Rott Ag’ta was dressed in light summer garb, as was his wife, as the Ologs’ precious cargo was wheeled over on dollies. 

Dorghu ambled out and gave Rott a nod of acknowledgement. 

“Oi,” Brûz called over to him.

“Yeah?” Dorghu replied.

“Heard you took care of the boys when they were on Earth,” Brûz said.“Gotta say, thanks for that.”

“Yeah well,” Dorghu sighed.“Guess I didn’t do that good a job.”

“They tell me you became Azkh’s blood brother,” Brûz continued.“That means somethin’.”

Dorghu shrugged.“These your kids?” He asked.

“They will be free of the soil in a matter of months,” Az-Harto spoke up. 

“Lots of kids,” Dorghu said, looking at them all.“Will they need a lot of care, or will they like grow to adulthood in days?”

Az-Harto pursed his lips, and stroked his chin before he replied.“It’s different every time.The Dark Lord had means to grow our kind faster than what comes naturally, but even so, their childhoods will be shorter than that of Men.”He paused again before adding.“I hope we can give them a childhood that isn’t wasted on strife.”

“Don’t we all,” Dorghu agreed. 

Rott said nothing.Instead he snaked an arm around Nerei and squeezed her hip. 

“Anyway, I just wanted to get a sit-rep on our departure,” Dorghu asked Rott.

“2100 local time,” Rott replied.“Go.Spend time with your boy.”

“Yeah....no,” Dorghu said, looking up toward the house.“I think this is one time a man doesn’t need his father.”He chuckled to himself.“I hope they’re not too rough with him.” 

 

Bruz cocked his head.“What’s that then?”

“Well, he and Zaga and Kaszh are getting up into some—“ Dorghu began to explain, without getting into too much detail.

“Naw, naw,” Bruz interrupted.“What’s that sound?”

Rott frowned.His ear twitched.He frowned as he pulled Nerei behind him.“Get inside.”

Nerei began to protest, but saw the hardness in his eyes.She nodded and discreetly moved to the back entrance.

 

Dorghu heard the sound of boots on the marble tile of the plaza, but before he could react, he heard Bruz roar and reach out with his massive arms. 

And before he could turn around, someone—some _thing_ was on the ground. 

But another was already on top of Bruz.Az-harto moved lightning fast to him pulling him off. 

When the creature landed on the ground, he didn’t get up.a pool of dark red blood pooled around him. 

Az-harto barely had time to regard their assailant when another appeared behind them.

“What are they?” Dorghu exclaimed.“ _More_ orcs?”

“Orcs?” the creature mocked.“Mor’ like Orks, like.Oi,” he called out behind him.even more Orks appeared behind him.“Who wants dibs on the big smashas?” he called back, referring to the Ologs.

He was answered by very thick bootsteps.

Bruz and Az-harto looked up.

The creature seemed to be a full head taller than Az-harto, and was bristling with checkered armor.A glowing sensor appeared over his eye, and his head was covered in a helmet that looked like a ravenous set of metal teeth.

“Lookit the ickle fings,” he growled mockingly.“It’s hardly even fair.”

“More the betta’” The Ork captain called back.

 

Bruz and Az-harto shared a look. 

“Y’know, I haven’t torn nearly enough wankers apart this year,” Bruz said.

As he did, his cheek began to tingle.Az-harto noticed as well. 

 

(Here we go,) Azkh’s voice whispered in Bruz’s ear.(Check it out.)

Bruz looked and found a replica of his mace in his hands.It had an intangible quality, a ghostly blue, like he’d seen around Talion from time to time. 

“Maybe we have a new Bright Lord after all,” he muttered to himself as he swung.

The Ork giant stumbled back as he was hit by the wraith-mace. 

“Okay!” he exclaimed.“Anyone else want in on this?” 

Before he could take another swing at the Ork, a loud shot rang out, and the Ork went down.

 

A single hole, oozing with dark blood, could be seen in the center of his forehead.

 

“Whuh?” Bruz puzzled, whipping his head around. 

Dorghu stood there next to Rott, a ghostly blue pistol in his hand.

“ _That’s_ what’s up,” Dorghu muttered.“Glad me and Azkh sealed the deal with a friendly handshake.”

Before Dorghu could congratulate himself further, he heard the sound of a dozen guns cock and whine.He deflated. 

 

Rott produced his twin blades and moved to back the Ologs up.“I’m not hooked up to that Ring,” he said to Az-harto, “But I think we can mix it up until we get backup.”

Bruz had moved on to the Ork Captain, while Dorghu continued to fire his gun.He had to move quickly, as return fire came in fast.As he drew their fire, Rott moved in and attempted to find a join in their armor. 

No luck, he found.They were bound up like sardines in cans.Except for the face, and he wasn’t entirely sure they weren’t shielded there either.

Before he could venture a try, the whine of a weapon whizzed past him. 

The Ork went down in a flurry of sparks.Rott turned around to find Az-harto, rifle in hand, continuing to fire off shots.

“I wasn’t Dominated,” Az-harto said.“Like you, I must make do.”

Dorghu closed ranks toward the the other three.“I think that’s all of them,” he said. 

“Nice moves with the pop-gun,” Bruz remarked.

“You too, big guy,” Dorghu replied. 

The plaza got crowded quickly with Cainians and Uruks.Civil Corps swept the perimeter as Azkh strode out toward his men. 

“Sorry I didn’t get here sooner,” he told Bruz.“We got ambushed.”

“Are we all okay?” Dorghu asked.

Azkh nodded.“Between Akoth and Forthog, we took care of them.”he asided to Dorghu, “Had to get one of them away from Giz.”

 

“What are they?” Rott wondered.“More variations on some kind of orc theme?...No offense,” He quickly amended.

“None taken,” Azkh replied.“And yes.I’ve been wondering the same thing.”

“Like...everything Men-folk think orc-kind is, all the _shrakh_ you all get, but with all that tech...but not,” Brûz said, thinking out loud. 

“A bad parody,” Rott agreed.“The _Turellis_ already encountered their ships more than once.I’m hoping the Cainian Navy has shields enough for their weapons.”

 

“Okay, so we got Zog,” Dorghu spoke up, “Who wanted orc supremacy so bad he bonded with a cosmic being to do it...”

“We have Gul’dan,” Azkh added, “ Who apparently created the Dark Portal to guide his orcs to new dimensions for conquest...”

“And these Orks, which are like cyberpunk versions of us, and every racist orc stereotype to boot,” Dorghu finished, and turned to Azkh.“You wanted a pathway to the future, bro.I think we can mark these down as hard ‘no’s”

 

“Cautionary tales,” Azkh agreed.“But look on the other side of those coins.Agency and self-determination.Harmony with our environment, but unafraid of knowledge and technology.”He looked at Dorghu.“This isn’t an either/or situation.We have to trust ourselves to navigate our path to the future.”

“Well, I dunno,” Dorghu said with a shrug.“Those Ork getups _were_ kind of rad.” 

The two shared a laugh, and Azkh sighed.“Okay, let’s get a move on.”

 

 

***

 

 

The triad of Canian starships had long necks and nacelle struts, looking like oversized albatrosses in orbit. 

The lead ship, _Gruffi’s Cross_ , was manned by Ruffi himself, with Rott taking leave of the Hanson as she continued her repairs.The two agreed to co-lead the mission.Eltariel, Tauriel, and Saavik were also aboard.Kaitlin and Maurice stood by on the number-two ship, _Ayuffi’s Passion_ , which was helmed by Commander Gup’ta. 

 

Once again, Song and Dance were reunited.Azkh walked onto the Bridge of Gruffi’s Cross with Ratbag scampering to the helm.He gave the controls a cursory glance, then back to Azkh.“I think I got this,” he said, grinning.

Azkh turned to the Cainians.“Do you mind?” He asked them.

Rott nodded.“By all means, lead the way, Mr. Ratbag.”

Ratbag rubbed his hands together as he took the station. 

Azkh, however, let Rott and Gruffi take the lead. 

“Set a course for Draenor,” Rott told Ratbag.“Warp 8.”

“Signal the other two,” Gruffi told the comm officer.“Follow our lead, Warp 8.”

Ratbag craned his neck toward Rott, awaiting the word.Rott nodded his approval.

“ _Whammo_!” Ratbag exclaimed, as he activated the warp drive.

 

 

 

***

 

 

Zog was beyond the need for starships. 

Space parted for him like rain, as the Phoenix took him through the hidden leylines of the galaxy.There he could feel the imprints of forces past, through billions of years of history, of higher powers gone and forgotten.

The giants he would supplant.

 

He could see the world the Accountant would take orc-kind to, a place which seemed innocuous, but for its name. 

But he could feel the potential the location held. 

The possibilities.The endless possibilities.

Only a few other things to do first.

 

The Red Fleet lay before him. With a thought, he took them out of warp.With a little effort, he could sense the confusion and anger that action produced.But of all the chaos of ork thoughts, he could also sense another, singular thought pattern.

 

(It’s about time you got here.)

 

Gul’dan.

 

“Please forgive me,” He said into the void.“It took a lot of work to get here.”

 

 

On the main Kill Kroozer of the Red Fleet, Gul’dan stood, grasping his wooden staff, his eyes luminescent with green eldritch power.The other Orks kept their distance from this strange tribal Weirdboy, with his ability to do strange magicks. 

“When I first activated the Dark Portal on Draenor— _my_ Draenor,” Gul’dan began, “My destination was a realm called Azeroth—a world not unlike your Arda, with factions of Men, Elves, and other races.But then these other possibilities came about, and here we all are.Worlds everlasting.And no limit to our reach.Perhaps the mild-mannered Orc’s wish was the cause.Perhaps it was you.No matter.Here we all are, and together we can be a Horde the likes this galaxy has never seen before.”

 

In a flash of fire, Zog appeared before Gul’dan.“That’s one interpretation,” he said.“We come from very different circumstances, you and I.But we speak the same language.We want the same things”.

Gul’dan smiled.“I’m glad you think so.”

“We want to be at the top of the food chain.It’s better to be the one with chain in hand than around our throat.I come from a race of slaves.Perhaps you did too.And them?”

“They were like you, programmed with knowledge from a higher power.They deserve their supremacy as well,” Gul’dan said.

“Oi,” One of the Ork captains interrupted.He didn’t finish his thought; Zog held him in his fiery raptor clutch.

“Quiet now,” Zog said, lips curled up.“Grown-ups are talking.”

“Could—could ya maybe not?” the ork stammered with a strangled sound in his voice.

Zog shrugged and released him.He stood at attention and spoke no more.

“So what do we do with them?” Zog asked Gul’dan.

“Once they’re on the planet’s surface, they’ll spread, and multiply,” Gul’dan explained.“They’ll grow from the ground and they’ll mark the planet as theirs—and ours.From there we can shape them as we wish.”

“Like the Ologs,” Zog realized, and smiled.“And from there, we can grow...from Draenor, to Cardassia, to Bajor, to the entire Alpha Quadrant!More than a match for the Federation!”

“Come,” Gul’dan said to Zog.“These Orks’s diets are...different than mine, and perhaps you’d prefer something to fill your cup.”

“All right,” Zog said, hesitantly.“I suppose we can dally for at least a little while.”

 

 

***

 

 

The Ring on Azkh’s finger once again gave him a twinge.

He blinked once, twice.A fuzziness began to fill his ears, until he began to hear a voice.

 

(You are not going to make it in time.)

 

Azkh frowned, and rubbed his eyes.When he removed his hands from his face, the bridge of _Gruffi’s Cross_ was gone.

 

In its place was a figure in blue.

 

“Then again, I shouldn’t be surprised,” the figure sniffed.

 

Azkh didn’t question the circumstances anymore.His life had become too chaotic for that.

And after all, he’d made enough ill-considered wishes of late.

“ _You_ ,” he sneered.

 

The figure smiled coldly in turn.“Me.Or, _part_ of me, as it were.”

Azkh regarded the ring.“You used your mental pattern to prime the ring,” he realized.

“Without some kind of mental energy, it’s just a hunk of metal and crystal,” the being Azkh realized was an imprint of Celebrimbor himself affirmed.“I can’t believe she gave it to an orc.”

“There’s a lot of things going on you’d be hard pressed to believe,” Azkh retorted.“But you said I won’t get to Draenor in time.What do you know?”

Celebrimbor gave Azkh a curious look, as if he didn’t expect the question.“Zog took a path which was forged by beings that predate the current five Istari.Ancient lines of power and transport that can take a being anywhere in the galaxy...if they but know how to use them.”

“How...?” Azkh began to ask.

“The dead do not forget,” Celebrimbor replied, “Though the elves in their eternal lives, have forgotten almost every aspect of their long existence. I remember.I remember Numenor in its galactic heyday.I remember the chaining of Melkor and the forging of the Great Barriers.What I now know would be enough to turn a mere mortal mad.”

Azkh gave Celebrimbor a dubious look.“Right,” he said.“Can you point us the way to surge past Zog?”

“The ring responds to your will, Orc,” Celebrimbor said, haughtily.“But I myself have no compulsion.”

“And why, oh why, would that be?” Azkh countered.“With your newly acquired memories, perhaps you now know the true origin of orc-kind, our creation as a subservient race to the Numenoreans and your forebears, and the descent into squalor your world delved into as a new Age arose, leaving elf-kind to diminish and fade into the Western lands.It’s much more convenient to think us monsters to fight than a personal shame to confront.The genetic reconstitutors still stand in Mordor where my kind are still put together unnaturally.The Vats, Rattie calls them.Not even fit to create our own kind by that Dark Lord, but you deride us like we were in charge of it all.No.”

In the strangeness of the vision that Celebrimbor had created for Azkh, the orc could hear the ghostly form sigh.

“It must feel good to be above it all, doesn’t it, Celebrimbor?” Azkh leveled.“Your world blown to Hell and gone, but at least you had righteousness on your side.Better to be right than to be correct, eh?”

“Eru Illuvitar, you sound just like him,” Celebrimbor moaned.

Azkh allowed himself a smile.“Be glad that you’re already dead,” he said.“And if you don’t feel the need to help me, then just you watch what I can do without you.”And with that, he squeezed his eyes shut. 

When he opened them again, he was back on the bridge of the Cainian starship, still en route to Draenor.He looked down at the Ring and back up. 

“I’m going to look for Akoth,” he announced as he walked toward Ratbag’s helm station.Rott and Ruffi nodded their acknowledgement.

Azkh put his hand on Ratbag’s shoulder and leaned down and spoke into his ear.“Remind me to tell you how grateful I am that dead elf never touched you,” he said.

“Uh...heh...yah,” Ratbag agreed, looking slightly confused, before realizing.“Wait...Azkh?”

Before Ratbag could get the answer out of him, Azkh had left the bridge.

He also left before he could see the dark blood drain from Ratbag’s face, turning it nearly beige.

“Oh, no,” Ratbag said, almost a whisper, before returning to his work.

 

 

***

 

 

Azkh found her looking out the port of a crew lounge.Akoth turned to face him, Scythe still firmly in her hands. 

“We need to figure this out,” Azkh told her.“This ring might give us access to a faster way to Draenor and we need to see if your magic and mine are compatible.”

She frowned and shrugged as she moved toward him.“How do we begin?”

 

Azkh moved toward her Scythe and grasped it with his Ring finger.Akoth’s head snapped to attention.“I...!”

 

Across the three Cainian ships, twenty-five Orcs and Ologs snapped to attention. 

 

And Azkh could see them all, in a dark void, individually lit with a spotlight.

 

Each of the Branded Uruks, he could see their names, their strengths, their weaknesses.

 

He could see Ratbag, his eyes and hands glowing blue, and he could see in one instant all the things that made him endearing to himself. 

He could see Dorghu, and the short biography detailing his past as a bus driver in Florida, and his eventual leadership of the LA Fogteeth clan.

 

And past that, he could see a doorway.

Above it he could read the words:

 

“Draenor: The Promised Land”

 

And before him, the question:

 

“Are you ready?”

 

“Yes!” Azkh cried out.“Take us to Draenor II!”

 

 

***

 

“Whuh?” Ratbag grunted at the helm controls. 

 

“What is it?” Rott asked.

 

“She’s not answering the helm,” Ratbag told them.“We’re entering some kind of...I’unno...some kind of subspace...thingie!”

 

“What’s our course?” Ruffi asked.

“Still on course to Draenor,” Ratbag said.“But...faster!”

“How much faster?” Rott demanded. 

 

Out the main viewer, space seemed...different.The stars streaked by, but diffused with a silver-blue light.

A light Ratbag found to be a little too familiar for his liking.

“I think Azkh found us a shortcut,” Ratbag muttered.“I hope he knows what he’s doing.”

 

 

Back in the observation lounge, Azkh and Akoth found themselves staring at their respective talismans. 

“That was...intense,” Akoth rumbled.“Without the work of a sorcerer, the two seemed to...work together.”

“I think...I unlocked something within the ring,” Azkh said, feeling short of breath.“I suddenly found myself able to look up things about the Twenty-five that this ring had stored within itself.”He looked down upon the Ring of Power and smiled.

 

“And I think I know how we’re going to beat Zog.”


	9. THAT DOESN'T BELONG TO YOU!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first step in fighting Zog and Gul'dan is getting their hands on one of the Ork warships.
> 
> And that's just what Azkh and his tribe set out to do.

The trio of Cainian ships came out of the subspace corridor.Before them, the Rolor Nebula shone with its iridescent light.

 

“Sensors show lots of vaporized metallic elements,” a Cainian crewman reported to Ruffi K’gar.“We have the planet on the chart, but the nebula is partially masking it from the scanners.

“That’s a good thing,” Rott Ag’ta spoke up.“That’ll keep us masked as well.Ruffi?”

The Starfleet Captain’s counterpart from Cainian Civil defense nodded.“Mr. Ratbag, take us in.”

Ratbag nodded.“Yah,” he said in compliance, and worked the helm to take the ship in.

 

Azkh strode down the corridor with Akoth behind him.As they moved toward the bridge, Dorghu caught up with them.

“Hey, bro?” He called.“Um, could you explain to me what the fuck just happened?”

“Little side-effect of the Cooperation,” Azkh called back behind him.“You never told me you drove a bus.”

Dorghu frowned.“Yeah, I did!”

“You said you drove an ambulance,” Azkh pointed out.

“I’ll...tell you about that someday,” Dorghu said.

“We’ll have plenty of time, my friend,” Azkh replied, smiling.He turned a corner, temporarily leaving Akoth and Dorghu behind.

“Loving the misplaced optimism,” Dorghu remarked.

 

 

Azkh strode back onto the bridge.

 

“Well, we made it to Draenor,” Rott told him. 

“But next time, maybe give us a heads-up next time?” Ruffi suggested. 

“Of course,” Azkh agreed. 

 

“We’re entering the nebula now,” Rott told him.“With any luck, we’ll have a little bit of cover.”

Ratbag gave Azkh a sidelong glance, before looking forward again.Azkh cocked his head as he noticed. 

He stepped down toward the helm station and looked down at him.

 

“Rattie?”

“You got us here,” Ratbag muttered.“You and your li’l blue friend.”

“My…?” Azkh began. 

Ratbag jerked his head toward the direction of the Ring.

“Oh.Right.”He paused for a moment.“Believe me, he’s not my friend.”

“Just…” Ratbag said, turning away.“Just be careful.I don’t want to lose you.”

“You’re not…!” Azkh kneeled down to Ratbag’s level.“I have too much invested to throw it all away on this stupid ring.Hey,” he said, moving Ratbag’s chin toward him.He smiled tentatively.“I love you.”

Ratbag put his hand around Azkh’s. He looked him straight in the eye and repeated, “Be. Careful.”

Azkh didn’t reply; he simply nodded his agreement and stood back up. 

 

“Have Dorghu and Brûz meet me in the conference room,” he told Ruffi.“When we get in position in the nebula, I’m going to need Mr. LeBeau and Commander Riley as well.”

 

Kaitlin and Maurice stood before a gathering of the now-thirty orcs.Azkh sat in front, listening as well as the others. 

“We’ve analyzed the sensor data we gathered from the _Turellis_ ,” Kaitlin addressed them.“There are about two dozen ships—Ork ships,” she amended, deferring to Brûz.“They are...how do I put this?”

“Bleedin’ enormous,” Brûz interjected.

“The capital ship looks to be roughly four kilometers in length,” Kaitlin continued.“The others smaller, but still far more massive than any current Starfleet vessel.”

The Uruks looked amongst each other, with growing concern.

“However, it’s not entirely known what their offensive capabilities are,” Maurice added.“Forgive the cliche, but size isn’t everything.”

“Maybe for humans,” Brûz muttered. 

“Brûz,” Azkh sighed, “ _Please_ pay attention.”

 

“How’re we gonna fight against all of that?” Dozur asked, saying what everyone was thinking.

“One thing at a time,” Azkh replied.“The first point of order is Zog.He’s the clear and present danger.”

“Okay, how’re we gonna fight against all of _him_?” Dozur countered.“I mean, we like you and all, boss, but…we all saw what he did on Cain.”

“It took a drake to end him in Mordor!”Gark piped up.

“He’s just gonna come back again,” Krug muttered. 

Azkh stood up.

“Akoth and I have a plan for that,” Azkh told them.“And you are all instrumental in that.And not just you.Everyone who this Ring has Dominated or has entered into Cooperation with will add to our strength.And who knows?This might even extend to all of orc-kind.My Orcs in Gundabad.Durotan’s Frostwolf Clan.Dorghu’s Fogteeth.All distilled into one vessel.”

“You?” Forthog spoke up, skepticism in his voice.“Mr. Azkh, with all due respect…”

“It _has_ to be me,” Azkh insisted.“I started all of this.”he scoffed, “I might have even caused all of this.I made the wish.I brought these guys here to us,” he added, gesturing to the Fogteeth and the Frostwolves.“I have to make this right.”

“Fair enough, but know this,” Forthog said.“We will not allow you to stand alone.”

The others muttered out their agreement. 

“You’re not,” Azkh assured them.“We all have a part to play.Including commandeering one of those ships.Maybe more if we’re lucky.Gark, Rattie, I’m gonna need you for that.You and your special gifts.”

Ratbag looked at the ships and began to smile.“That’s a lot of ship to drive,” he said.

“If anyone can do it, you can,” Azkh assured him.“We’re also going to need the help of our Starfleet friends as well,” he said, gesturing to Kaitlin, Maurice and Rott.“Their experience with the unknown, and, to be honest, _strange_ , will be a great help.Not to mention the capabilities of these Cainian vessels.”

“Well,” Ruffi spoke up.“What do the humans say—In for a penny?”

“It’s almost a shame that no one back in Mordor will ever know what we do here,” Thrak said.”

“Perhaps one day,” Akoth countered. 

“What about Gul’dan?” Durotan asked.“His involvement is just as much as Zog’s.”

“I’m going to need you to work with Akoth and Forthog to battle him,” Azkh replied.“And Draka, I’m going to need you as well.”

Draka nodded.“I am not afraid.”

“Is there anything else we’re missing?” Rott asked.

“Yes, there is,” Eltariel replied.“Your doctor—Nierseek—examined the bodies of the otherworldly Orks.What she found of them gives us an even greater urgency.”

Kaitlin frowned.“What do you mean?”

“What she means,” Saavik answered, “Is that the bodies of the Orks were partially fungal—like our Olog comrades.The difference being that they release their spores at the moment of their expiration.”

“When they die?” Bruz exclaimed.“Cor, but that’s diabolical.”

“It means that _under no circumstances_ can they be allowed to make planetfall,” Eltariel emphasized.“If they do, the planet is as good as Zog’s and Gul’dan’s to do with as they please.And all of this would be for nothing.”

That sunk in for a few moments.

 

And then, of all of them, one Uruk spoke up.

 

It was Pûg the Cautious, from the Outlaw Tribe.Up until then, he had kept to himself and made little friends, eating his meals quietly, doing minor chores on the Party Tribe and eschewing events like Dorghu’s poker nights.Whether he enjoyed sketching like Kazsh or music like Zaga or even discovering what hidden orc talent he held like Gark or Ratbag, no one knew.So when he spoke up, it turned everyone’s head.

 

“So...what are we waiting for?” he asked. 

 

 

 

With the mission plan underway, Azkh gathered his materials scattered on the briefing room table. 

“Mr. Azkh.”

 

Azkh looked to find Xurek looking at him.

“You _do_ realize your plan is virtual suicide,” The Reman told him.

Azkh considered, blinked once, twice, and smiled.“Maybe,” he said.“But what else can we do?”

Xurek considered for a moment.“For Nimxon,” He said finally.

Azkh nodded.“For Nimxon, then.”

“And,” Xurek added, calling after Azkh.“If I don’t get another chance to tell you, It’s been a pleasure to work with you.”

Azkh turned around, beaming.“Why Mr. Xurek, I don’t know what to say.”

“I never would have thought on that first day meeting you that the man in the sweater vest and spectacles would have become the...adventurer I see before me,” Xurek said, and nodded before walking away.

Azkh looked off, wistfully and smiled.“ _Adventurer_ ,” he repeated and walked out of the room.

 

Durotan and Draka stayed behind and looked out at the planet below.Nick did also.

“Does it look familiar at all?”He asked them

The chieftain peered out.He saw a planet with mostly various greens and tans with the occasional splotch of blue sea, with white clouds threatening to cover everything in places.

“I…” Durotan struggled to articulate.“At this distance, I could not tell one world similar from another.From here, it could be Cain.It could be Earth.”

“We need to touch down upon the ground,” Draka added, nodding her head.“We need to see the forests, the wetlands, the deserts, the mountains, everything we knew as home.”

“Especially if this new Draenor will be our new home,” Durotan agreed, nodding.“And there are none other in this realm than my family.Like you and your clan.”

Nick considered.“I mean, I never really fit in.I’m a cop, and orcs where I come from—let’s face it—don’t get treated the best by the cops all the time.But no matter how many Uruks Azkh rescues from Arda, we’re going to be on our own.But part of me hopes that maybe…”Nick went quiet.

“Yes?” Draka prompted.

“You hear stories, you know?” Nick continued.“Mysterious disappearances every once in a while.Stories from these bug-eyed orcs or ogres, the occasional lizardman—of being taken to some other place.”

Durotan chuckled.“I have heard such madness.”

“Well, maybe it isn’t?” Nick maintained.“Maybe they got taken, just like we did.”

“They keep talking about groups of Mag’har—that’s another tribe,” Durotan explained, “Going missing during hunts.My friend Ogrim told me such tales.”

“Wouldn’t it be a kick in the head,” Nick muttered, but didn’t finish the sentence.“But we gotta get our head in the game.Here and now.You know?”

Durotan nodded.“When this is over, we will take steps to consolidate our brotherhood, Nicholas.But until then, it is wartime.”

“All right buddy,” Nick said.“Let’s bump it!”He brought his fist up to bear in front of Durotan, who looked confused.

“Uh…?” he muttered, looking at Nick with a cocked head. 

“Don’t leave me hanging!” Nick exclaimed. 

“Oh!Ha ha!” the chieftain chuckled and brought his own fist up.Nick tapped their knuckles together.

“Fist bump!” Nick said.

“Fist bump,” Durotan replied.

 

“Men,” Draka sighed, and left the observation lounge.

 

 

***

 

 

On the bridge, the lights turned blood-red as the klaxon sounded out.“We have a ship coming through the nebula barrier!” a Cainan bridge officer reported to K’gar and Rott. 

Rott set his jaw and nodded.“On screen,” he said.

The ship on the screen was not the four-kilometer capital ship that still lay out there.It was one of the smaller ones, similar to the one that reached out to the Turellis, but still with a red hull and riveted armor plating. 

“Full tactical analysis,” K’gar ordered, which garnered an amused look from Rott.“Let’s give them every possible advantage before they rush out to war.”

 

The tac officer looked down at his sensor display, and frowned. His long snout curled up in a curious half-smile.“Oh. _Oh_!” he exclaimed, before looking back over to K’gar and Rott.“Sirs!You might want to take a look at this data.”

 

 

“Are you sure you can do it?” Azkh said to Ratbag.

“Looks pretty cut-and-dry,” Ratbag replied.“There’s no glass windows, just forcefields, and if you turn them off…but they’re not all lookin’ out the windows, ya know.”

“It cuts down on a lot of variables and it sows a bit of chaos,” Azkh replied.“And you know us,” he said, smiling at his mate.“Our kind seems to thrive on a little bit of chaos.”

Ratbag snickered and looked over to his partner, Gark.“Ya ready?” he asked.

“You bet!” Gark had Gibson perched on his shoulder, who looked at them with green eyes and chirruped.

 

“One last thing,” Azkh said before the two walked onto the transporter pad with Akoth and Forthog.Ratbag stopped and turned around, as Azkh wrapped his arms around him tightly, and warmly.

“Uh…” Azkh said, slightly awkwardly as he released.“Someone wanted me to give that to you.I wanted to save it for a special occasion.”

Ratbag looked off, frowning.“He woulda been proud of me, right, Azkh?”

“He was proud of you,” Azkh affirmed. “You were front and center, for me to find.Never forget that.”

“We…we can talk about him some time,” Ratbag told him, and got on the transporter pad.

“Right.”he turned to the transporter tech.“Energize.”

 

The ship was amazingly easy to transport into, considering the tons upon tons of armor piled upon the monstrosity of a ship before them.The ship layout was difficult to decipher at first, because it seemed as if the design of it was merely an afterthought.But then Eltariel and Tauriel had a thought, and Azkh agreed.

The ship’s design wasn’t thought out, because the plans were enbedded within the Orks’ DNA itself.Like the Uruks and all of Orc-kind on Arda, much of what the Orks were were pre-programmed. 

Which made what the Uruks saw make sense.

Corridors sprawled outward before them, curving left and right.The walls were nothing but riveted plates, arranged haphazardly from floor to ceiling.

And red.

Everything was painted bright red.

“Say one thing,” Gark quipped, stroking Gibby’s neck, while the cat nervously moved from one shoulder to the other.“They pick a color scheme, they stick with it.”

Akoth grunted.“Huh.”She looked down at the red blade of her Scythe, same red as the ship. 

“Well, we’re going to stand out, aren’t we?” Ratbag replied.“Me and my Blue shirt, and Fort in his purple.”Forthog was coaxed out of his leather-and-fur outfit and bladed shoulder armor to wear at least the Team Draenor tee-shirt, in a bright purple color. 

“This way,” Akoth said.The quartet went down the hallway, turning with it this way and that until they found a door marked with a crude symbol of a face with round eyes and upward tusks. 

“Okay,” Ratbag said, rubbing his hands together.“Let’s just figure out how to open this bad boy up and go from there.”

The door opened, hinging upwards from the left corner, revealing—

“Wot?”

The Ork stood in the doorway.Green-skinned, tusked, but only wearing a simple outfit, without the big armor the soldiers that ambushed them on Cain were sporting.He was, however, wearing a red sensor over one of his eyes.The other one squinted at them.

“How’d you get here?” he asked, almost sleepily. 

Forthog moved past Ratbag and Gark and grabbed the creature with one swift movement, hurling him at the bulkhead.He landed on the ground, twitched once, and lay still.

“Fort!” Ratbag exclaimed.“We coulda got him to tell us—“

“Do you really think he would?” Forthog countered.“And did we really have time to torture him?”

Ratbag’s shoulders slumped.“Fair point.”He moved into the room.“Looks like some kind of...auxiliary control.”

“Eh?” Akoth grunted, turning toward them.She kept an eye toward the door.

“It’s...like a backup control room,” Gark explained.

Ratbag stared down at the controls.Levers and knobs.Hardly any computer displays at all....

And before he knew it...he _knew_ it.Gark looked up at him as well.The two were on the same page.

“All the portholes at once?” Gark said.

“That’s the plan,” Ratbag replied, nodding.“If we can divert from the structural integrity thingy without setting off any alarms...”

“Assuming there are any,” Gark pointed out.“Look at this.It’s so...”

“Please, don’t say ‘primitive,” Forthog groaned.“The two of you are barely making sense as it is.”

“What about scanning for orks?” Akoth suggested.“If we can draw them out toward the windows, maybe we can aim for a higher first blow.”

“Dunno...what draws their attention?” Gark asked.“Besides fightin’?”

Forthog’s head jerked up.“That’s it!”He moved toward the door, weapon in hand. 

“What are you doing?” Akoth demanded.

“What I do best,” Fort replied, and looked sidelong at her.“Care to join me?”

Akoth looked back at the two smaller Uruks.Ratbag waved her off.“Go on.We’ll be fine in here.”

 

The two ran down the corridor, hoping to make as much noise as they could. 

Stealth had no part in their plan now.

 

“You never volunteered for tasks for Azkh before,” Akoth said, still trailing after Fort. “Why now?”

Forthog looked at her, again with a curious glint in his eye, and peered around a T-section of corridor.“Curious, your need to ask.”

Akoth frowned.She gripped her Scythe, in anticipation of action.“I don’t understand.”

“You were always regarded as a formidable warrior Uruk,” Forthog said.“And unusual in your integrity.”

“Because I opposed the Necromancers,” Akoth said.”

“Uruks who take a stand against anything for principle, especially in Mordor, are unusual indeed.And I found it…admirable.As I came to know you in these later days, that integrity became…endearing.”

“Fort?” Akoth shook her head.“What are you saying?”

Forthog rolled his eyes, even as they heard boots on the deck plates.He quickly turned around, leaned down and placed a kiss on her cheek.“Take of that as you will.”With that, he disappeared around the corner.

Akoth blinked a few times, before shaking her head and muttering, “That just makes it _more_ confusing!”

 

**

 

“Awright, they’ve got a tail,” Gark said, over the monitor station.On the primitive screen, they tracked their team mates as blue blips with about a dozen red ones behind them, running around the ship. 

 

“They gotta lure them toward the outermost part of the ship, so give them some time,” Ratbag replied.He continued to stare at the consoles of the auxiliary control room, hoping to divine more insight from its design.This much he understood: The Orks had no use for anything more complicated than needed.It almost felt…natural, he decided.It didn’t make him feel any better about the mission, however.

Gark considered.“If they split up, they might get more of them moving.Gibby, stop.” Gibby meowed nervously, moving back and forth around his legs.Suddenly, a crashing sound rang out in the room, and the two looked around before they realized it was an alarm of some sort. 

“Oh!They’re fixing to fire on the Cainian ships!” Gark exclaimed. 

“Can we stop it?” Ratbag asked, tapping buttons furiously.

“There’s got to be some kind of override,” Gark agreed, moving from station to station.“It’s gotta be…oh you’re kidding me.”

“What?” Ratbag craned his neck to look behind him.Gark pointed at a big red button on the station.

“Stop Da Big Shootas” was written hastily above it.

“Know what I think?” Ratbag asked.

“I think so…” Gark replied with a sly smile.

“I think this ship’s already ours,” Ratbag replied, grinning wickedly.“Come on.Find me the environmental controls.And we’re gonna need to get Fort and Akoth in on this.”

 

***

 

“For a second, it looked like they had a weapons lock,” the Cainian officer reported to K’gar.

“And then?” Rott asked.

“And then…they didn’t,” was the reply.“Like someone flipped a switch.”

Rott turned to Azkh who stroked his chin and gazed at the massive ship before them. “Think that’s your guys?”

Azkh nodded. To Rott, he seemed to have a distant look, as if he was peering into the Ork ship itself.“Yes.They’ve found their auxiliary control.”

Rott frowned.“Is that…thing you’re wearing letting you track them?”

Azkh nodded.“Not quite seeing out of their eyes, but…just a feeling.Oh, Rattie, you’re doing so good.”

Rott glanced at Azkh, who continued to gaze out.“It’s hard isn’t it?”

Azkh broke his stare and looked at Rott.“Hmm?”

“It’s the man you’re deeply in love with, and you’ve sent him on a deadly mission.”

Azkh blinked, and his throat bulged slightly as he gulped.“How do you Starfleet types manage it?” he asked.

Rott scoffed.“We try _not_ to.To be forced to send a loved one under your command on a deadly mission?They discourage us, especially us in command, from personal relationships in the chain of command.”

Azkh’s brows knit.“Something’s awakened in Ratbag.I don’t think i could stop him if I tried.”

 

***

 

Akoth pressed the communicator to her ear.“Hold on to…Ratbag are you _mad_?”

Forthog swung his weaponized instrument at another ork, felling him in one blow.“Is it time?”

“He wants us to take a deep breath, and hold on to the bulkhead for our lives!” She cried, as she swung her Scythe at her own opponent.She found her speed had increased during her time in the Ork ship, and it didn’t seem like a coincidence.

“Then take a deep breath, then!” Fort exclaimed. 

 

 

Back in Aux Control, the doors were being bombarded by thundering banging.Gibby meowed, tucking himself under a console, ears swept back with fear.

“When I give ya the word,” Ratbag told Gark, “I want ya to shut those levers down, okay?”

Gark glanced nervously at the doors and nodded.“What about them?”

“They can stay out there for a bit,” Ratbag replied.“Annnnd…NOW!”

As Ratbag shut off the forcefields which sealed the portholes of the ship, Gark evacuated the atmosphere within the corridors.The result was a rush of winds throughout the halls of the Ork starship which rushed all around Akoth and Forthog.The orks that surrounded them, without advance notice, found themself flailing as they tried in vain to stay within the ship as the forcefields went down.Out they went, along with the air, as the two Uruks grappled with the bulkhead for dear life.Holding on to each other with their free arms, they kept their eyes shut, and the sensations of outer space encroaching upon their bodies began to be palpable.

But it seemed that the makers of orc-kind had another surprise up their sleeves.

Whether they knew it or not, the ordeal they were going through would have killed the ordinary human.The pressures and the extreme temperatures would have ruined the human body beyond all endurance. 

 

From _Gruffi’s Cross_ , The bridge crew could see what seemed like a mist depart from the Ork starship, as well as glittering particles flying away from every angle.

Upon closer inspection, they saw what seemed to be thousands of humanoid bodies evacuated from the ship.

It wasn’t clear whether they had survived the hard vacuum of space, but either way, it didn’t seem like a pleasant way to disembark.

 

Rott looked on in part-amusement and part-horror.

“Was that your plan?” he demanded of Azkh.

“Not…exactly,” Azkh admitted.“But you have to admire its efficacy.Rattie’s eliminated the threat of the ship, while keeping the ship intact.”

“You’re planning to plant your flag on that ship, aren’t you?” Ruffi said.

Azkh smiled as the New Ring glowed upon his finger.“Yes,” he replied.“Yes I am.”

 

“Yes indeed,” Ratbag muttered to himself, his voice bursting with self-satisfaction.Meanwhile the banging outside the door continued, though the howling seemed to grow much quieter. 

“We’re gonna have to do some cleanup, y’know,” Gark reminded Ratbag. 

 

As he said so, the banging stopped.

 

Gark whipped round to the door.Ratbag did likewise. 

 

Then, a slow, insistent _knock, knock, knock_ rapped on the door.

Ratbag hoisted himself up, and moved to the door.A phaser was in his other hand as he tapped the code to unlock the door.

The door lifted up, revealing Akoth and Forthog, looking none the worse for wear, but in strangely good spirits.

“That was…quite a ride,” Akoth said, grinning at Forthog.

“Yes indeed,” Forthog agreed.“Strange.Half of these Orks didn’t even seem to notice me as I swung at them.”

“Even from another reality, you are still the Orc-slayer,” Akoth said, looking at Fort in a way Ratbag hadn’t seen before. 

…Aside from when Azkh looked at him.Or when Zaga looked at Kazsh.

“Huh.Must be lucky, I guess,” he said.“Any ork survivors are locked in inner chambers for now, but we’ll have to deal with them later.”

“What about this one?” Gark pointed at another blue dot on the scanner.

“That’s not us…or an Ork,” Ratbag said.“That’s some kind of humanoid…not-ork…person.”

“In their lower decks,” Akoth opined, “Probably some kind of prison or dungeon, I’ll wager.”

“Enemy of our enemy…worth a shot?” Gark asked.

Ratbag nodded.“Then we can take this ship for real.”


	10. THIS IS BORING!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Akoth and Forthog rescue an Imperium Space Marine, Zog decides he's had enough of the narrative.

 

Tiburon Valdadus couldn’t hear anyone anymore.

The silence scared him, more than the Orks’ bestial manner ever did. 

The howling, the sound of a great wind outside of his cell seemed to last longer than he could account for, but then it ceased. 

 

“H-hey?” he called out, after what seemed to be an eternity.

 

Nothing.

 

But then—

 

“Hello?” a rough voice called out into the brig.

 

A shadow covered him, a hulking figure, and Tiburon thought that a surviving ork had come to cut their losses by slaughtering their prisoners.

It made sense.

 

A face occupied his vision, and while it was not human, it was not ork.

Concern crossed their face as they looked him over.“Can you walk?” they asked.

“I…are you rescuing me?” Tiburon asked.

“Do you…not…want to be rescued?” they replied.“Because we got a lot of work to do if we’re gonna—“

“NO!No, no, I want to be rescued.” Tiburon emphasized.“Please, who are you?”

“I am Akoth, Slayer of the Undead,” was the reply.“We are commandeering this ship from the Orks.”

The figure stood back and Tiburon realized that his rescuer was female.But an even larger figure loomed behind her in the hallway.

“Is he all right,” the voice rumbled. 

“Just a little dazed,” Akoth replied.

“Well, let’s hurry it up,” the male voice insisted.“Azkh’s coming over and we’re taking control of the bridge.”

Tiburon was escorted out into the corridor and the first thing he noticed, before placing eyes on his liberators was the corridor itself.

It was empty.

“Where are the orks?” he asked them.

“They were…forcibly evacuated,” Akoth said.

Tiburon looked upon her, with her slightly luminescent yellow eyes and shock of blonde hair on top of her head.He also noticed the birthmark-looking scar in the shape of a hand covering part of her face. 

“What do you mean?” He asked.

“They’re playing outside.Can we _go_?” her counterpart growled.

They made their way through the ship, silently, as Tiburon attempted to steal a glimpse of the male.He wore a simple short-sleeved tunic and trousers, but his forearms were covered in guards, as were his shins.His boots were trimmed with fur.Looking up, his head was shaved bald, though his face was covered in an impressive silver-red beard.His eyes were sharp, and his ears had slight points to them. Unlike Akoth, he had more of a profile, as if there were more human to him than she.He dared not ask any sensitive questions at that point, however.

When they made their way to the bridge of the ship, they were met by three more creatures.Two of them were, in fact, ork-green, but of much slender build.The third was pale colored, with a shock of brown hair slicked back, his lean but solid frame covered in a dark blue long coat. 

“This is their prisoner?” he asked.

“Azkh, this is Tiburon,” Akoth introduced them. 

“I’m glad we were able to save you.We didn’t know there were anyone else but orks on this ship when we implemented our plan.”As he said it, Tiburon noticed that Azkh gave him a curious scrutiny, as did one of his subordinates.

“He means, we accidentally saved you,” the subordinate said, glancing at Azkh. 

“Nevertheless, we’re glad to have you,” Azkh said, moving with his hand out.Tiburon tentatively took it, his brow knit.“Is there anything you can tell us about their ships that might help us operate it better?”

“What do you need to know?” Tiburon asked.

“How to commandeer the rest of them,” The subordinate replied.“Or how to blow ‘em up.”

“All I can tell you is that it’s all or nothing,” Tiburon scoffed.Once the Orks are committed to war, it’s complete and total destruction in their path, unless you can overwhelm them.”

Azkh looked at his crew, and back at Tiburon.“So be it.There’s a planet out there that we’ve made claim on, and we cannot let them land there.”

“No,” Tiburon agreed.“Once the _waaugh_ takes place, that planet is an Ork planet, and that’s all.There’s no removing their ecosystem from it once they take hold.”

“There’s something you should know,” Azkh said, his amber-colored eyes darting off.“Wherever you were originally from, you are far from it.”

“The shift.When the ships emerged from the Warp, things felt strange…likewe never really returned to realspace.”

“You’re in a different reality from where you originated,” Azkh confirmed.“And there’s a very good chance that…it’s my fault.”

“They talked about some kind of ancient wierdboy,” Tiburon muttered.“Having orchestrated the situation in which a wish was made.”He looked up at Azkh.“Was it you?”

Azkh said nothing, but nodded.

Tiburon scoffed, then laughed.“This fleet was meant to attack an Imperium shipment out by Purgatory.Is this still the Milky Way?”

Azkh nodded.“We’re in a section of the galaxy Terrans call the Alpha Quadrant.”

Tiburon shook his head.“Everything I know could be different for you.I don’t know how much help I can be.”

“Well, that’s your choice,” Azkh replied.He moved toward his subordinate, and intimately placed an arm around his side.“What do you think, Rattie?”

The one Azkh called Rattie looked Tiburon over, and frowned.“Whatever he wants, I s’pose.”

“The other option is to release you into custody of Federation officials on Cainian ships alongside us,” Azkh told Tiburon.“They’d most likely escort you back to Earth, and you’d make your choices from there.”

“Earth,” Tiburon said, quietly.“I’d never had the honor of visiting the seat of the Imperium—that’s what Earth is where I’m from—but it must be vastly different from what I know.”

“Probably,” Azkh said, an edge of impatience growing in his voice.“But again, it’s your choice, and our time is short.”

“It’s best I stick to what I know for now,” Tiburon said.“I know how to wage war, and that’s what you’re up to with those other ships.”

“Good to have you on the team,” Azkh said, then turned to Rattie.“I am having Eltariel come over with Dunder and Bender,” he told his…significant other, Tiburon supposed.“Is that going to be all right with you?”

Rattie’s expression hardened.“Don’t trust her,” he growled.

“I know you don’t,” Azkh said, softly, looking right into Rattie’s eyes.“But she’s been straight with us so far.It’s too late for treachery.”

Rattie scoffed and grabbed the Azkh’s arm that was grabbing his shoulder.“There is _always_ time for treachery, Azkh.If I learned nothing in Mordor, it’s that.But,” He held his arms out.“I trust you.So she can come.”

“All right.But I’m giving you the choice.If anything smells, Ratbag, you can send her back to Gruffi’s Cross, and no foul.I’m putting you in charge.”

Rattie looked panicked, at first.“Me? I—what—I—“

“It’s gonna be fine.You’re my Party Goblin.”Azkh put his hands on Ratbag’s cheeks.“Make your mischief.”

“What about you?” Ratbag asked.“I thought you were taking command here.”

Azkh’s hands retreated back to his sides.“We still have those other ships on their way,”he told Ratbag.“We need to neutralize them before we can focus on our necromancers.”

“And then?”Ratbag said.“Azkh, don’t fight them alone.Not without me.Rule Number Three.”

 

Tiburon was left feeling slightly over his head from the start.As Azkh and Ratbag finished their interaction, which felt like a domestic discussion that he himself could not relate to.Having been ripped of his power armor, scarred under his tunic where the cyber connections that he had to his hardware were pulled away by his ork captors, he felt alien within his own bare skin.The little greenskin, he thought he was called Gark, looked up at him and grinned.

“Looks like we’re working together, big guy,” he chirped as he continued to flip switches.

Forthog, the one of the group that was Tiburon’s size, scoffed and folded his arms.“What is it they did to you?” he grunted.

“Took my armor away from me and locked me away.I didnt’ bleed out—my healing ability took care of that—but I can’t see—can’t feel—can’t anything.”Tiburon bowed his head.“What good am I?”

“I meant what _your_ people did to you,” Forthog retorted.“They altered you—put you in a box and told you to fight.How different are you than the Orks?Us Uruks? 

Tiburon looked at Forthog, who had a knowing look on his bearded face.“I’m what I signed up to be.I had a choice.I knew what the Space Marines were.The chance to be the true elite—the Ultramarines.So many of the Neophytes were groomed from birth—I was picked from the outer rim worlds, from the feral tribes!”He lumbered over to Forthog.“And I don’t think you know me well enough to know what I sacrificed—what I’ve left behind—to be here right now!”

“But you _are_ here, right now,” Forthog said.“And I need to know that Mr. Azkh is safe with you on board.”

Gark looked on.His cat was on his shoulder.Tiburon looked over his shoulder to him and back to Forthog. 

“I’m no danger to your liege,” Tiburon sighed. 

Forthog nodded, and ambled away.

 

***

 

Azkh returned to Gruffi’s Cross, as Eltariel and the twins prepared to beam over. 

“Are you ready?” He asked the elf.

Eltariel nodded.“The next wave of attack could come in at any moment.We need to move quickly.”

“I’ll leave you and Ratbag to it,” Azkh said.“He’s in command, Miss Eltariel.”

Eltariel hesitated for a moment, not taking her gaze off of Azkh’s.She nodded.“As you wish.”

“Let’s hurry over then,” Dunder spoke up behind them, as Bender moved to the transporter pad.“Can’t wait to see what this great big glob of a ship can do.”

“Like some kind of interphase drive, right?” Bender responded.“Imagine what we could do with that.”

“Energize,” Eltariel said, and the Cainian transport officer nodded, sending them away.

 

(How disappointing,) the voice in Azkh’s head sighed.

 

Azkh was in the Ringspace, the blue spectral imprint of Celebrimbor before him once more.

“Don’t recall asking for your opinion,” Azkh replied.“Let’s be clear—you’re just the engine driving this device.You don’t get a vote on it’s use.”

“And when you finish your little crusade?” Celebrimbor retorted.“If you somehow repel this Red Fleet and defeat the power of the Phoenix and Gul’Dan’s Fel Magic?If you manage all that?”Celebrimbor took a step forward and smiled unpleasantly.“Will you hurl this ring out into the ether, just like that?”

“Is that a challenge?” Azkh growled.“Or a threat?”

“This Ring was made to be a weapon against the Dark Lord,” Celebrimbor told Azkh.“It gives its wearer dominion over others and power to defeat their enemies.I’m just suggesting that your pacifistic hopes might be a bit…naive.”

“I don’t care what you think,” Azkh spat.It was clear to him what the dead elf was suggesting.Orc-kind couldn’t be peaceful.Couldn’t resist the temptation to use force and power as solutions.Wasn’t capable of finding their own way.

“Well, then,” Celebrimbor said, folding his arms.“I suppose you’ll just have to show us what you’re really capable of.”

 

Azkh shut his eyes, willing himself out of the Ringspace.

When he opened them back up, he was awash in red. 

 

He was no longer on the Cainian ship.

“What?” he muttered.

“ _Hiya, there, Big Brother!_ ” a sickeningly familiar voice called out.

 

Despite everything, the Mordor-style armor with the stylized firebird on the chest, the sash about his hip, and the amused, unpleasant grin…despite all that, Azkh could not help but still see Zero-Gee before him.

And not Zog, the Eternal.

“ _Morgoth’s Jewels!_ ” Zog moaned.His voice reverberated throughout the riveted red space around them.“ _Waiting for you to get to me was_ **SO. BORING** _._ ”He rolled his eyes.“ _I don’t have that kind of attention span._ ”

Azkh said nothing.

“ _Well?_ ”Zog asked.“ _Don’t you have something to say to me—that is to say, to Zero Gee?“‘Fight, it, Zero!’_ ” he mocked.“ _‘There’s still good in you!’_ ”He sniggered at that, and the flames that appeared around him, seemingly out of thin air, burned brighter.

Azkh continued to glare at him.

“ _For the good of orc-kind!_ ” Zog continued.“ _What a waste.We could have had this quadrant to rights.That’s beyond the Federation.Beyond the Dark Lord.Beyond the aspirations of Numenor and Iconia and all who had come before and fell.We deserve it.It’s ours for the taking and you forsook your destiny so you could feel your little ‘feelings’!_ ” Zog sneered.“ _For group therapy and gender identity and for everything soft and weak about your ‘Twenty-five’.Your Ologs instinctively know what to do with a rifle in their hands and they’re off making_ babies _!Your husband-to-be suffered horribly under the hand of Men, and when he discovered he could pilot any vehicle, he could have driven his way to dominance, but_ no _!He contemplates playing house with_ you _!What kind of domestic alternate universe are you_ living _in!?_ ”

Azkh continued to glare silently at Zog.The Ring on his finger began to burn blue.

The Phoenix around Zog, however, began to overtake the space around them, surrounding Azkh in flames.“ _Why don’t you answer!?_ ” he snarled.“ _Isn’t this what you’re best at—arguing about the future of orc-kind?Change?How once you’ve changed, you can’t go back to what you once were?Well, what do you think of_ my _change?I did it for all of us, and you won’t even acknowledge what we’re doing all this_ for _!_ ”

Azkh took a breath.Zog clammed up, amused at what he could possibly say.

“Are you done talking?” Azkh said.“Because I really need to beat your ass now.”

Azkh flicked his ring-bearing wrist. Blue flames shot out toward his other hand as they solidified into a lengthwise blade in both of Azkh’s hands.

A replica of Azog’s bat’leth.

“ _Nice!_ ” Zog exclaimed.“ _For a moment, I thought you were gonna actually try to use some kind of weapon against the power of the Phoenix!_ ”

Azkh struck out with his weapon.With a conventional weapon, with Azog’s actual bat’leth, Zog would have been able to grab it with his own newfound powers.

With Azkh’s first swing, the blue flames went through the Necromancer.Zog reacted as if struck, crying out in equal parts rage and pain.

“ _Ohhhh_ ,” Zog hooted as he put his hands on his knees, peering up at Azkh.“ _I see it now! What you have!This is great!_ ”

Azkh gestured, and his glowing blue bat’leth dissipated.

“ _I thought this was going to be just me reducing you into vapor, but this is much more interesting!_ ” Zog cried.

A beat passed.

“ _Ehhh, I really don’t wanna though._ ”And he reached out, flames flying toward Azkh.Azkh said nothing as he steeled himself, holding out his hands. Once again, the Ring brought forth blue flames which solidified into a full-length shield which deflected the Phoenix flames left and right.

“ _All right, the bat’leth I’ll allow, because of the Klingon parents, but where did you get that shield?_ ” Zog cackled. 

Azkh quietly gestured once more and the shield burst into flames once more, growing more solid and…

He popped off the safety of both pistols and ran toward Zog, firing at him.

Zog was hit with the spectral bullets, though the armor dulled most of the attack.However, once shot hit true in his forearm and he grabbed at his wound, not quite grimacing in pain.

“ _Pistols…just like Lil’ Nicky likes to pop off!” Zog hollered.“Oh, that’s good.Look at what the Accountant has tapped into!_ ”

Still, silence from Azkh.

“ ** _WHY WON’T YOU SPEAK!?_** ” Zog bellowed.“ _What about the Orc Discourse?This is your thing!_ ”The flames around Azkh began to withdraw. 

Azkh smiled thinly. “What’s wrong?” He asked.“Why aren’t I disintegrated?It’s well within your power.Me, the Cainian ships.Everything in your path, really.There’s nothing stopping the Phoenix from burning away what doesn’t work.”

Now it was Zog who was struck dumb.

“So why aren’t I burning?” Azkh took a step toward Zog.“Could it be that you and the Great Bird of the Galaxy are having a bit of a tiff?Not much cooperation in that department, if you ask me.”

“ _Shut up!_ ” Zog cried, and the flames surged forward once more.

“Oh, _now_ you want me to shut up,” Azkh taunted.“Cooperation.Now that’s something that orc-kind actually has a handle on, if you ask me.Even when under the yoke of the Dark Lord, the Fel Magic—Hello, Gul’Dan!” Azkh called out.“We’ll talk later!”He turned back to Zog.“Even when we’re programmed to be subservient, or when we’re ignored by the societal majority, we work together—more or less.”

_“Exactly!Orcs—together!_ ” Zog exclaimed.“ _Together, nothing would stand in our way!You and me, Azkh.Us and Gul’dan and Ratbag and Jakoby and Durotan and all of them—we can create something great, and mighty, and nothing would stand in our way!_ ”

“Ah, but, see?” Azkh held up a waggling finger.“It’s _not_ cooperation.It’s _domination_ , remember?We’ve both been there and done that.Well, some of us.”Azkh looked intently at Zog, his predator’s smile in full view.“ _You_ have, Zog.Remember?”

 

Zog’s head jerked.He absently placed a hand to his face.To the place where the handprint-scar on Akoth’s face was.On many of the Twenty-five.His face twisted in fury.“ _No, no, NO!Not here, not this body!Zero-Gee was never touched by the Gravewalker!_ ”

Azkh laughed.“But you said it yourself.Zero’s just the suit you’re walking around in.So it doesn’t matter if his body was never touched by the so-called ‘Bright Lord’, now does it?You—Zog the Eternal—You’ve been dominated by them.Haven’t you?”

“ _You_ ** _GLOB_** _!” Zog roared at Azkh.“You Gundabad_ ** _FILTH_** _!”_ He reached forth even further with the Phoenix’s flames, and Azkh stepped back, shielding his eyes with his arms.“ _But they made their mistakes, didn’t they?That Tark and his dead Elf.See, they had the chance to end me, to rob me of my will to survive, and he failed._ ** _YOU_** _.Will_ ** _FAIL_** _._ ” 

Azkh grinned at him, his canines in full view.“Can you point out what you shouldn’t have told me?”With that, his smile dropped and his left hand came up, the blue-white glow of Celebrimbor’s Ring was nearly blinding in the face of the Phoenix’s flames.He charged Zog, his hand splayed.Zog didn’t have a change to react before Azkh planted his hand on the necromancer’s face. 

 

“ _SHAME.ON.YOU._ ”

 

And like that, Azkh was outside of himself, watching himself reach out toward Zog. 

And before him was a decision.

 

( _Do it,_ ) the voice within urged.( _Eliminate his Iron Will and he will trouble you no more!_ )

 

But then, another voice.

 

_Rule number one, Azkh._

 

Back aboard the Ork cutter ship, Ratbag stared out into space.His eyes and lips glimmered with the blue of the Ring of Power.“Ratbag and Azkh will never hurt one another.”

 

( _Oh, I nearly forgot about_ you _,_ ) Azkh could hear the voice say.( _What does this have to do with you?_ )

 

Eltariel wheeled around Ratbag, tricorder in hand.Ratbag continued to speak, seemingly at no one.“If he does this,” he murmured.“It will hurt him more than he could know.”He sniffled.“And that will hurt me, won’t it?”

Celebrimbor sneered.( _What is so special about that cowardly imp!?_ ) he echoed through Azkh’s mind. 

“Rule Number Two,” Azkh said.“He has always been there for me.”He considered.“And I’m not the first one who’s gained his devotion, am I?”

Celebrimbor was silent.Zog hooted his mockery, however, peering down at Azkh’s form. 

“ _Is that what you have to offer, Accountant?_ ” He said, his voice strained from the forces amassed against him.Even the Phoenix seemed to press him.“ _Your weakness against a little bit of goblin arse?You aren’t the first to mark this territory, you know._ ”

“That’s the one I love, Zog,” Azkh asserted, and the blue-white behind his mind grew even more intense.“I will always come to his defense, and he to mine.Rule Number Three.”

On the ship, Ratbag’s face was stained with tears. 

“Love,” he breathed.

 

Back on Gruffi’s Cross, Brûz sat in a cargo hold with Az-harto, who held his hand as he wept.Through his connection to the Ring, he heard everything. 

“Luv,” he sniffled.

Az-harto nodded and nestled into Brûz’s neck.“Love may well—“

 

“Love may well be the salvation of Orc-kind,” Azkh proclaimed to Zog, and Celebrimbor, and anyone else who could hear him.Az-harto had told him so back on his world, seemingly a lifetime ago. 

And throughout the Twenty-five Plus, the creatures who had gone on the journey with Azkh agreed.

It was Zaga and Kazsh, who took each other’s hand. 

It was Dunder and Bender, brothers who nodded and smiled their agreement.

It was Durotan and Draka, who held each other tight.

It was Dorghu, who thought of his daughters in a faraway reality, and of Mikey, who awaited his safe return.

It was Akoth and Forthog, who had just begun to realize their closeness.

It was G’nash and Snafu, who sent their thoughts toward their lost Brother Vak, despite everything.

 

“Love isn’t the answer to everything,” Azkh told them, “But it is part of what completes us, what turns us from creatures…into people.One simple feeling.”

 

And like that, the flames retreated.Zog looked genuinely scared as Azkh still held his face in hand.But yet he dared to push back.

“ _Feelings won’t keep you safe against the dangers we face,_ ” Zog told him.“ _Only actions._ ”He smiled up at Azkh.“ _So_ do _something._ ”

Azkh looked down at Zog, the flames around him still peeking out here and there, but still there, the Phoenix waiting to see what Azkh was ready to do.

“Forgive me,” Azkh said.

“ _Oh_ please,” Zog scoffed.

“I wasn’t talking to you,” Azkh said, before his eyes blazed blue.“ _SUFFER ME NOW!_ ”

 

Ratbag yelped, sending Eltariel jumping back, and everyone’s eyes on him.He was breathing quickly, his heart in his throat as he began to see it happen in his mind’s eye.

 

But it didn’t happen.

 

 

“All right, that-that’s enough,” a voice said behind him.A ample hand, snapped its thick but nimble fingers. 

 

Before Azkh could begin to process what was happening, his hand simply…was at his side.He began to turn his neck to see what was now calling the shots.

But he could not.

 

“Oh, _Birdy!_ ”The voice called over to Zog.The Phoenix flames reared up, almost with curiosity.“Oh, get out of there, already.This is far beneath you, even if you aren’t a White Phoenix of the Crown.Come over, Birdy!”

The hand snapped its fingers again, and the flames around Zog were gone.Zog was surrounded in shadow, short of his luminescent white eyes. 

Azkh tried again to turn around, and had a little more success. 

The hand now held the Phoenix flames, which began to coalesce into a form upon its finger. 

 

The thing about the Phoenix, is that due to its ferocity and its flames, it’s usually envisioned as a bird of prey, a raptor that inspired awe and fear to all that beheld it.

 

But on the finger of the man with the cheerful voice and the curly beard, it was a songbird, with a tail with long trailing feathers, who seemed to reply to him with a wistful song.

 

“Ohh, I know, I know, you were resting in the Deeper Well to keep guard over the Old Ones.No one’s blaming you for what happened on Cain.But I’d hoped you’d put up a better fight against someone like _him_ , Birdy!”

The Phoenix bowed its beak in contrition. 

“No, I’m not cross.”The kind eyes crinkled at the edges and glanced over to Azkh and Zog.“It’s how we got to our destination, after all.But I’m afraid there’s some work for you to do.Phoenix work.”

The Phoenix illuminated itself on the man’s finger and turned toward the Orcs. 

“You’re tasked with burning away what doesn’t work, Birdy,” he told the Phoenix. 

Zog gulped.

“So you tell me,” the man’s voice grew until it surrounded Azkh and Zog, into something with terrible authority.“Tell me what’s working about _this_.”

 

The hand gestured outward, and the Phoenix reared its head and spread its wings.The flames which had previously came from Zog now came for him.A great cry, not quite a eagle or hawk’s war cry, but perhaps a call from a beautifully plumed bird, like a peacock, reverberated as it took flight and sped toward the orcs.A warm sensation passed through Azkh, but there was no pain as it passed him and over to Zog.Zog’s mouth was agape as the flames consumed him, then left.His body slumped over, still, but still breathing.

 

The Phoenix departed from where it was before and reared itself once again before speeding off out of the Rolor Nebula, where the Red Fleet stood by.

 

The Red Fleet, which was snatched from its home reality, in the 41st Millennium, where only war remained, where it was diverted from its doomed mission to attack Imperium colonies in Purgatory and Perdition.Lost in the Warp, until a Wish was made.

 

The Phoenix burned through the fleet, in a flash that would eventually be visible as far away as Earth—years from then, of course—

And while no trace of the Orks or their colonizing spores or their attendant sub-species remained, the Red Fleet stood dead still in space.

The Phoenix’s work was done.

 

“Ho Ho!Good Birdy!” the cheerful voice exclaimed behind Azkh, his hands spread outward to receive the Phoenix-bird once more, preening its feathers absently, until it faced the voice once more.It cooed inqusitively.

“Yes, Yes.It is time for you to receive your rest once more.Go!Back to the Deeper Well, where the Attendants will escort you back to your sleeping stones, until it is time for you to rise once more, which will be sooner than you think.Go, Birdy, with my thanks!”

The Phoenix called its gratitude and departed with a flash of flame, leavingAzkh surrounded by pale light and shadows.His legs gave way below him and he collapsed.

“Oh!”Boots sounded on the floor toward him.The hand which had held the Phoenix touched his forehead.“Just rest, child.You have earned all forty winks.Rest with your friend here.”He walked over to the Orc body next to Azkh.“Your friend Zero-Gee.It wouldn’t have been fair for him to burn for something not his fault.This will leave its mark, but it will fade.Now, Gul’Dan!” He called out, and before him, an Orc skull appeared.It was decorated with dark letters, which glowed sickly green in the darkness, but faintly.It’s power seemed spent.

“That was dirty pool, out there,” the voice admonished the skull.You had your chance to create the Horde in your own world, and it turned against you, found a will of its own.That’s the way of things.Life never stands still.Until death.And face it,” The voice smiled brightly beneath his curly beard.“You’re _awfully_ dead.”

Vague sounds, like from the bottom of a deep well, issued forth from Gul’Dan’s skull.Sounds of rage and despair.With a gesture of the voice’s hands, the skull dissipated into shadow.

“He’s been dead for generations, now, you see,” The voice told Azkh.Azkh struggled to remain in the moment. “The war between the Horde and the Alliance went on without him on Azeroth.But he just couldn’t keep away from what he started.Oh well,” the voice sighed.“Maybe they’ll bring him back in the next expansion.”

“Who…are you?” Azkh asked faintly.

“What you wanted, Azkh,” The voice explained.“To know whether or not whether your kind was capable of being more than monsters.Seeking favor from Wizards is a toss-up at best.What you needed was a fair shake.You needed to make the wish that you made at Gul’dan’s gate in the depths below, although Zog saw fit to hijack the wish for his own selfish ends.But in the end you needed to see those other orcs to forge your own unique path.The Fogteeth.The Frostwolves.Even the Orks from the 41st Millennium.And in the end, you saw what worked—but let’s face it, _you knew all along._ ”

 

Azkh turned his head toward the figure.Toward his bright yellow boots.He looked up at his broad, grinning red-dimpled face, who smiled down at him. 

 

“We’ll talk again when you arrive home,” he told Azkh, who saw no more.


	11. COME ON DOWN!!!

Starlight.

Peering outside the porthole of the Cainian ship.

 

The steady drone of the warp engines.

The distant _clack-clack_ sounds of boots hitting the deck in the corridor outside.

 

It was about the fifteenth morning that Azkh had woken up to this.

 

Draenor II lay below _Gruffi’s Cross_. 

Azkh’s new home.

 

But in the two weeks since the Red Fleet had been cleansed of Orks, he hadn’t set foot on the planet.The _USS Hanson_ had arrived and conducted its colonial survey of the planet, and took back Captain Ag’ta as her commanding officer.In the interim a colonial freighter had entered orbit and began to deliver starter housing and supplies for the Twenty-five to begin building their first settlement. 

The door chime called out. 

The intercom crackled to life.“Mr. Azkh?” the voice of Ruffi K’gar spoke.

A moment passed and the sound of the keypad being typed called through the intercom.

The doors opened, and Ratbag rushed in. 

 

“Azkh?” Ratbag reached out and put his hand on Azkh’s shoulder.Azkh reacted by pulling away.

“Azkh, I— _we_ need you,” Ratbag said. He wrung his hands in front of him. “We’re starting to plan the streets and figuring out what crops will grow.I don’t know from plants, that’s your department.Please.Help us.”

Azkh said nothing.

“When we started out, you helped me—remember?” Ratbag said quietly into Azkh’s ear.“I was in shock and you stayed by me.So Rattie’s going to keep stayin’ by you until you feel better.No matter what.Rule Number Two.”

Azkh nodded but disappeared into the sheets. 

“If you want to talk, or a hug, or… _shrakh_ , a shag to make you feel better?Come find me.”

Ratbag walked back to the doorway, looking back before walking back into the corridor.

As the door closed, he faced Ruffi.

“Rattie, this ship is leaving for Cain in a day or two.One way or another, he’s going home with you.”

Ratbag bit his lip, his lip rings clinking together.“I know, but—“

“I have to get back to the job of protecting _my_ planet,” the Cainian reminded him.“If need be, we’ll beam him down to the surface and you can take it from there.”

“Another day,” Ratbag swore to Ruffi.“That’s all.”

“All right.”Ruffi said, and walked off, leaving Ratbag to ponder his mate.

“One way or another, I’ll take care of you,” He muttered.

 

***

 

In another part of the ship, Kaitlin was saying her goodbyes to one particular Uruk.

 

Akoth was barely the person she’d first met on the grounds of the Complex, disguised as a male Uruk and covered in a cloak.Now her movements were free and she tossed her head as she spoke, her now stylish shock of blond hair flipped back.She wore a shirt, designed by Mikey, with the phrase “ **BE Y-** **ORC** **-SELF** ” emblazoned on the front.

“So you’ve decided?” Kaitlin asked Akoth.

“Yes,” she replied.“There is still much work in the galaxy for the Slayer, it seems, and I cannot stay here waiting for it to find me.”

“I have to say,” Kaitlin’s brother Bradley spoke up, “I was intrigued by her offer, but I don’t think I could keep up with her…exuberance, let’s say. 

“Offer?” Kaitlin asked.

“There should not be a Slayer,” Akoth explained, “Without a Watcher.But Professor Reid has found me one who might be up to the task.”

Kaitlin found her eyes moving from Akoth, to her brother, to the imposing slab of a creature that was Forthog Orc-Slayer, to…

“Ohhhhmigod!” the unmistakable exuberant voice of Gatsby Gleeson called out as he entered the room.Almost as large as Fort but not nearly as imposing a figure, he waved at them all and proceeded to wrap his arms around Akoth. 

“This is so mega,” he gushed.“We are going to have so much fun!”

Bradley and Kaitlin exchanged a look and smiled.“Well,” Kait said.“All’s well that end’s well, right?”

Akoth’s smile faded.“Well, aside from…you know.”

“Azkh will be fine,” Kaitlin assured her.“He’s got one hell of a support system.A whole colony, in fact.”

“And that’s gonna be our first item of business,” Gats said, as Eltariel stepped up.“We’re gonna find some place to put _this_ thing into hiding.”Kaitlin noticed that, around Akoth’s neck was Celebrimbor’s Ring.

“When Azkh tried and failed to undo the Ring’s domination, we pretty much decided this thing had to go into hiding,” Gatsby explained.“So that’s what we’re gonna do.”

“We’ve decided on Dorvan V,” Eltariel told them.“It’s similarly uninhabited for the moment, so it should be safe from being picked up.”

“And what about you?” Kaitlin asked the elf.“What happens next?”

“I cannot tarry much longer away from Arda,” Eltariel admitted.“My mistress calls to me even now to return to Lothlorien.”

Kaitlin reluctantly stepped forward to her.“If you find you’re in need of sanctuary, the Complex’s doors are open to you.”

“Commander Saavik had said as much herself,” Eltariel replied.“It is good to have options.”

Kaitlin felt awkward attempting to embrace the aloof being who was centuries older than herself, so instead she placed a hand on her arm.“Best of luck to you,” she said.She placed the other hand on Akoth’s shoulder.

“All of you.”

 

 

 

***

“You are making excellent progress!” Dr. Nierseek said, looking at Zero-Gee’s vitals in the makeshift clinic set up in the settlement on Draenor.“Your neural pathways are clear and there doesn’t seem to be any lingering signs of—“

Zero’s neutral face began to droop.He looked down at the floor.

“—Of anything out of the ordinary,” Nierseek amended.“You’ve been cleared to move into your assigned house.Get started with living.”

Zero looked out the window. Outside, there were sounds of construction activity as pavement was put down and buildings were assembled.The construction went quickly, as the initial housing was quasi-prefab in nature.What would come would be the architects, the planners, and the artists that would turn the settlement into a true Orc City.

“I have no one to show me how,” he said.“The Other—the Zog—robbed me of my time to learn.”

“You have no shortage of people to help you,” Nierseek reassured him.“Myself among them.Now, why don’t you get out there and get some fresh air, hmm?”

 

Zero was shooed outside as he stepped into the sunlit porch in front of the clinic.He placed the billed cap upon his head to keep the sun out of his eyes.The settlement was located on the foothills of a wild and rockysnow-capped mountain range, and only further off, a great evergreen forest lay close by, and a young, fast river running through it.The colors were dark green with tinges of blue here and there.There wasn’t a cloud in the sky. 

 

“Hello, Zero.”

 

Zero blinked several times until he located the familiar voice.

“Oh.” he said, quietly.

It was Vak.

“I’m to take you to your home,” Vak explained.“They thought it was a good idea for it to be someone you knew, but—“

“No, no.It is fine,” Zero said, nodding. 

“Are you hungry?We could stop by Giz’s food stand and pick up some of her newfound local cuisine?”

Zero shook his head.He moved and took Vak’s hand.“I wish to say something to you.” 

Vak looked away.“Please, don’t apologize to me.And please, _please_ don’t forgive me.”

Zero nodded.“Can we begin anew?” he asked Vak, still holding his hand.He glanced at Vak and shrugged his shoulders.

“Are you sure?” Vak said.“I’m…” he didn’t finish.

“So am I,” Zero said.“And… I need a friend.”

“I’d like that,” Vak admitted, and the two wandered off into the settlement.

 

***

 

Giz looked over the carcass that Durotan dropped off.She examined the raw meat on the table in her cooler. In the days that had passed, Durotan and Draka had a cabin set up a few miles away from the settlement.When…other hunters had arrived, they felt the need to space themselves away from most of the activity so they could get back to the work of raising their fledgling family.

Civilization would have to wait for the time being.

“Good…nice red meat, decent marbling and…” She swiped a finger upon it and placed it to her tongue.“Just gamey enough.Reminds me of the herd animals we were hunting in Azkh’s woods.”

At the mention of his name, the two were silent for a moment.“Okay, this will do nicely.And according to our arrangement, this will boost you by about…” she did some calculations in her head, “Twenty-five ration points.”

“Twenty-five?” Durotan argued.“This is easily worth thirty points!”

“You hardly need ration vouchers, you mighty hunter, you,” Giz pointed out.“This isn’t your entire haul, yes?”

“Fine,” Durotan grumped.“But if you keep doing business like this, you’re going to get beat out by the competition.”

“By who?” Giz asked.“Ratbag the Meat Hoarder?I don’t _think_ so! Now off with ya!feed that bouncing boy of yours!”

 

***

 

Gark was at Ratbag’s home, where Varria Leil was saying her goodbyes.They sat at the dining table, with Gibby weaving in between their legs, meowing for attention.Ratbag told her what had happened up above.

“He’ll come out of it,” she reassured him.“He was put in a situation that was more traumatic than I think he realized.Don’t worry—“ She took Ratbag’s hand.“I’ll be back to offer my services, or to refer another counselor for the colony.But I have to get back home.Hector is missing me like crazy.”

“Okay.”Ratbag said.He looked over to the incubator, where his and Akzh’s eggs were keeping warm.Hatching day was months away, same as Bruz and Ranger’s olog-babes.

But, _oh_ , he needed his Azkh right then and there.

 

Varria got up.Ratbag did the same and received a tight hug from the Betazoid.“Ohhh!”she exclaimed.“I’ll be thinking of you the whole time.”

“Okay,” Ratbag agreed.He opened the door for her, and she walked right through.

Outside, a garden lay bare, with hanging baskets devoid of any plants. 

Azkh wasn’t there to start it yet. 

Varria sighed, and walked through.

Until she saw—

What?

A yellow flower appeared right by the walk.She looked down to examine it.

And then there was another.

And another.

And then there was a pair of boots.Yellow ones.

 

“River-Granddaughter!” a man’s voice exclaimed. 

Varria looked up and looked straight at the man’s ruddy, smiling, bearded face and pointed at him, her face an expression of shock.

A face she had seen before.In her dreams.

“YOU!?” She cried.

 

 

***

 

 

Back up in Azkh’s quarters, he stirred. 

Or, rather, he was stirred, by someone nudging him.

“Young man!”A kindly, though insistent voice prodded at him.

“Whuh?” he grunted.“No, leave me—“

“It’s time to get up!”The voice belonged to an older gentleman, leaning over him.He was green skinned, and had a discreet pair of lower teeth jutting up over his lips.He appeared to be older, with a neat trimmed white beard.

He was an orc.

“We have all travelled far and wide to get here, and you are the host of this gathering!I _insist_ you come and see us properly!” He exclaimed.Azkh rubbed his eyes and noticed the garland of flowers around his neck over a short leather shawl.Otherwise he was bare-chested, his skin smooth, with a tasteful kilt around his waist.

“I… _who_ are you?” Azkh began to wake up.He didn’t recall any of his twenty-five looking like a kindly grandfather. 

“Name’s Cennedig,” the elder replied.“Thought I was making my way to Orcland, though I guess it’s called Draenor.Either way, a sanctuary’s a sanctuary, isn’t it?Do I have to dress you myself?”

Cennedig placed his hands on his hips and stared at Azkh with pale eyes.Azkh threw the covers off and swung his legs over the bed.“ _Fine_ …” he grumbled.“How’d you even get in here, anyway?Is Ratbag having you babysit me?”

“I don’t think so, and in any case, don’t worry about it.Are you ready?”

Azkh was dressed in a T-shirt and sweatpants.He looked at Cennedig and shrugged.“Happy?”

He looked Azkh up and down and sighed.“It’ll do.”

 

Azkh was about to snap off something rude when things got much brighter.

 

“What…the?” He muttered as he shielded his eyes from…

From the sun?

Azkh was no longer on the ship, he realized, and Cennedig was no longer with him.Instead he was in the middle of a green grassy field, the grasses coming up above his knees.the breeze blew the feathery tips all about, and the air smelled sweet and clean.

“I’m here,” he said, quietly.He laughed once and allowed a little smile.“I’m here.”

“ _Bah, ba-bah ba-bah_ ,” a cheerful voice sung out close by. 

“Hello?”Azkh called.Was it that voice from…?

“Wello!” the voice called back.“Nice you could make it down!”He continued to chant and sing to himself as he spun himself around in the field.Whether he was singing to himself or to the orc, Azkh didn’t know.

 

_Did you think that your feet had been bound_

_By what gravity brings to the ground_

_Did you feel you were tricked_

_By the future you’d picked?_

_Well, come on down._

 

“Will you at least tell me your name?” Azkh interrupted.

 

_All these rules don’t apply_

_When you’re high in the sky_

_So come on down_

_Come on Down…!_

 

“Oh, looky-looky-look!” the man exclaimed, pointing off at the mountains in the distance.“Coming in from the cold, I shouldn’t wonder!”He put a hand on Azkh’s shoulder as he spoke.“Gotta have your protein for a balanced meal!Can’t live on synthetic grub alone, nope!”

 

It was a hunting party, all right.But Azkh didn’t recognize any of them.They were darker-complected, brown skinned…

Orcs.

Many of them had white-trimmed skins around their necks, and fur-trimmed boots as well, looking for all the universe like…

Like Durotan had, when he’d first emerged from the portal. 

“It’s all right now,”one said to the other, and waved at Azkh.“I think we’re close to a village.”

Azkh waved back, still confused.Still, it was the only polite thing to do.Meanwhile, the fellow with the Yellow Boots began to dance in a circle.It was so infectious, that even the erstwhile Frostwolves began to clap along.

 

_We’re coming down to the ground_

_There’s no better place to go_

_We’ve got snow upon the mountains_

_We’ve got rivers down below_

 

_We’re coming down to the ground_

_To hear the birds sing in the trees_

_And the land will be looked after_

_We send the seeds out in the breeze…_

 

 

 

“Head on down!” the man told the hunters.“Ask for Giz!she’ll take your game and give you a decent price!”

 

Azkh shook his head as the man continued to dance around him.“What’s happened here?” he asked.“I thought the Phoenix killed all the other Orks?”

 

“Nahh-ah!” the man shook a finger at him.“With a _K_!Not with a _C_!”He looked back and smiled broadly.“No, they’re a…hunting expedition that got lost.I’ve decided to change things up a little bit.”

“ _You_ have?” Azkh turned on him.“You’re one of those…omnipotent beings we keep hearing about.Aren’t you?”

“Omnipotent!” the man whooped.“Isn’t that a big long word?”He looked at Azkh.“Like I would want the job of composing the music, when singing the songs is _much_ more my style.Always has been.”He stopped. 

 

Azkh was suddenly in the shade.Full evergreen trees were all around him and the forest floor were covered in old pine-type needles. 

 

“Well, _perhaps_ I enjoy the odd remix every now an’ then,” the man confided to Azkh.“Nothing wrong with changing things, right?”

“Right,” Azkh sighed.“That was this was all about.”

The man’s cheerful eyes went sober as he stopped and gazed right at Azkh.“You were lonely,” He said.“You wanted more of your kind to be around you, free as you were.”He took Azkh’s hands, and sung to him.

 

_Did you think you’d escaped from routine_

_By changing the script and the scene?_

_Despite all you made of it_

_You were always afraid of a change…_

 

Azkh bowed his head and sniffled as he nodded.The Man squeezed his hands reassuringly.

 

_You’ve got a lot on your chest_

_Well, you can come as my guest_

_So, come on down_

_Come on down…_

 

 

Azkh blinked and found himself in the middle of great activity all around him.Construction equipment was hauling a prefabricated wall into its position.As was the case for starter colonies, the materials were designed for ease to put together, with insulation, power, data access, and environmental controls all pre-installed.All you had to do was to put the walls together, one side with a built-in door, and there you were.Azkh could see the houses dotting the landscape, along a rather picturesque lake.Still waters reflected the trees and the mountains beyond. Aquatic birds lazily swung around from one side to another, flapping their wings as they landed in the water.

He looked at the persons doing the construction, and did a double-take.

They were a mottled blue-and pink complexion, like Nick and Dorghu. 

He turned to the Man, who whistled at them and waved.

“Tee-Tommy!” they called back.“What it do?”

“La-di-da!” the Man called back.“Got another arrival!”

“Ah-aight!” Another one called.“Show him to the PG, Tom, he’s getting uptight about planting crops, and all that!”

Azkh frowned, too disoriented to introduce himself.“How many orcs are here now?”

“Don’t worry about that now,” Tom pshawed.“Some Fogteeth here, some Frostwolves, some Orsimer, and some other folks.Wait until you meet the Doomhammers.Whew!

They walked along a newly cured concrete path, close to the lake’s edge, with waters lapping gently against grasses along the shore.Newly cultivated lawns marked what seemed to be newly designated parkland.Azkh absently thought that it would an ideal place for picnics…as soon as people were settled, of course.Multitudes of yellow flowers blossomed throughout the grasses.As he walked, Tom skipped alongside him, heedless of any stares he might have received.He continued to sing to himself.

 

_Like the fish in the ocean,_

_We felt at home in the sea_

_We learned to live off the good land_

_We learned to climb up a tree_

_Then we got up on two legs_

_But we wanted to fly_

_Oh, when we messed up our homelands_

_And set sail for the sky…_

 

Azkh turned to Tom and pointed a finger at his chest.“What is this all _for_?” he demanded.“This is far more than I had ever expected.I started out with Twenty-five…just to see if we could make it on our own.This is not just a colony…this is…” He threw his hands up.“I don’t _know_ what this is!”

“Maybe Zog was right about one thing,” Tom said, kindness in his eyes.“They _do_ deserve this.A community of your own, with nothing held over you.Your Uruks deserve it, as do all these variants throughout the multiverse.Behold!”He held out his arm out away from the lake, and Azkh could see…

The fiberglass Dark Portal, now centered in the middle of the starter town.Somehow it was retrieved from the depths on Earth and planted there on Draenor.

“Let it serve as a reminder that you made a decision, a choice; for good, for betterment,” Tom told Azkh.“And that it’s _your_ song to sing.” 

“And what song is that?” Azkh wondered.“What’s my role in this new community?”He looked back toward the lake.“Looks like they started without me.”

“ _Redefine your priorities_ ,” Tom sang, “ _These are_ extraordinary _qualities!_ ”and added, “Let’s get you home, son.”

 

 

***

 

Ratbag was alone in his house by the lake.He’d fairly demanded it be placed there, if for no reason than the view.Then again, there was still those nagging visions, and the dreams he’d never shared with Azkh.The house itself was not quite like the home Azkh had left behind on his forest world in the Neutral Zone, but it did have space in front for a spacious garden. 

A garden that had yet to be planted.Ratbag didn’t have the heart to start it without his…

His _husband_.In all but ceremony, he and Azkh were mated.He knew that in his heart. 

What did it mean for an Uruk from Mordor to even _have_ a husband?

There were so many new things for him to understand about his new life, and every time he tried, his heart pulled, because Azkh wasn’t there.He wasn’t ready. 

He’d hurt himself, Ratbag knew.He was willing to do to Zog what the Ranger—what _Talion_ , he amended—was willing do to to Brûz and so many others because of his need to protect them—protect Ratbag.

He’d been spared from that act but he hurt all the same. 

And in turn, Ratbag, too, was hurt.

But then he looked outside and saw all his fellows beginning their lives anew, and he knew that, in all, it was worth the pain. 

 

Outside, with all the yellow flowers.

 

… _What_?

 

Ratbag opened the door and walked down the garden path.Where there had simply been freshly tilled soil were now untold amounts of yellow flowers all around him.He frowned and his breathing quickened as his feet moved faster.Within the hanging baskets were vines of even more yellow blossoms.The air was filled with fragrance and he was now fairly panting. 

Before him was a figure.The Draenor sun was behind him as he stood there. 

No, Ratbag thought.That was a dream, and only one designed to torment him for what he wanted and could not have.And he could not bear to not have—

 

“Rattie?”

 

For a moment, Ratbag thought he spied another figure in the distance, but it was gone, or forgotten, as Ratbag rushed up to the figure and physically picked him up and swung him up over his head, so he could see him properly.

It was his Azkh. 

“Found you,” Azkh said, grinning.“Whoa—when did you get so strong?”

Ratbag plopped him down in front of him and grabbed his face for a ravenous kiss.When he disengaged, they both stood there, more than a little breathless.

“Rule Number Five?” Ratbag said.

Azkh nodded.

Ratbag promptly smacked his shoulder.“ _Never do that to me again!_ ”

Azkh, contrite, nodded, even as he rubbed his shoulder.“Okay.”

 

The two of them looked off into the settlement, as the sun dipped down behind the mountains.Activity for the day had ceased, and the settlers could be seen in the distance ambling toward their homes. 

“Nice place,” Azkh remarked, looking back at his own home by the lake.“What’s it called?”

“Thought about a lot of names,” Ratbag began.“Everyone wanted to name it different things…a lot of them wanted it named after you, ya know…I thought of naming it after…well, but we ended up naming the lake after him.”

 _Lake Talion_ , Azkh thought.“So what did you decide on?”

Ratbag smiled serenely.“Refuge.”

Azkh nodded in approval.“Refuge.” 

 

They looked at each other, and put their arms around the other and looked out as the lights from the homes began to blink on as the sky grew darker and darker.Ratbag placed a gentle kiss on Azkh’s cheek.

“Welcome home,” he said.

And while it went unsaid, they knew that wherever the other was, home would always be.

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

While the lights of the settlers of Refuge were bright, the streets were still dark; the street lights had yet to be installed.And while plans to put floodlights around Gul’Dan’s gate were in place, they had yet to be turned on as well. 

So it was, that, in the darkness, by the gate, a figure jerked themselves up, as from a deep sleep.

 

“Dude!” the figure exclaimed.“Where the eff am I?”a moment passed.

 

“And is there a pizza place around here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song "Down To Earth" Written/Performed by Peter Gabriel.
> 
> Thank you for all the hits and especially the comments by @sneer and @sinick. There may be another season of "Tribe" but for now the story is done. Thanks again :)


End file.
